Look Into Your Heart
by MindlessStranger
Summary: Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey have always had a strong bond as best friends but just six months ago, that bond became stronger. What happens when one of them decide they want more? Set during April of 2007. There is no Sullivan, Darby, or Stella in this story. DEMPEO FANFIC. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Choices

Ellen POV

"Not now paddy," I giggle, he has his arms around my waist and nibbling at my neck.

"Ellie, we have twenty minutes before we have to be back in the dressing rooms," he spins me around and crashes his lips to mine.

I pull away and walk to the counter in my trailer, "Chris is going to come and bring me lunch, I couldn't say no because then he would accuse me of having lunch with you."

He pouted, "okay fine, but later, that cute ass is mine," he placed a quick peck on my lips and reached his hand around and squeezed my butt before leaving my trailer.

"Alright," I giggled and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the trailer door.

"Come in babe," I yell and the door opens and Chris comes in with a brown paper bag.

"Got your favorite," he smiled coming over to me and pulled me into a kiss.

"In-N-Out Burger!" I exclaim, pulling away from him, grabbing the bag.

"Yes, so how is filming going," he questioned, sitting down on the couch.

He meant how is everything with Patrick, he was really jealous of me and Patrick. "It's great," I took a huge bite of my burger and nodded at him.

"That is good, so are you filming late tonight. I was thinking we could go out to a nice restaurant or something."

"I have no idea when we will be finished today, sorry babe. I am off this weekend, maybe we could go them," I lied, I didn't have to film anymore scenes after 8pm but me and paddy are probably going to do something.

"Oh well I don't think I can wait until then," he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it, inside was a gorgeous silver diamond ring.

"Chris, what are you..."

"Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, will you marry me?"

He was sitting next to me on the couch, not even on one knee.

"I don't know Chris, I didn't even know we were at this point in the relationship."

"Ellen we have lived together for five months, we have been together for three years. You can take your time but please give me an answer soon," he stood up, setting the ring on the table and walked out.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Ellie," I heard Patrick outside my trailer.

"Come in," I yelled from the bed of the trailer. I couldn't stop thinking about the events from earlier.

He opened the door, coming in and standing at the edge of the bed," you ready for tonight?" He started to unbutton the blue button up he had on from filming.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, nodding my head at him, "but I have to talk to you about something first."

He climbed onto the bed, slowly making his way up to me and places his lips against mine, "can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Chris asked me to marry him!" I blurted out. Shit. That is not how I wanted to tell him.

He backed off of me, stepping off the bed, "what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I told him I would think about it."

"Why didn't you just tell him no?" His voice got a little louder and he grabbed his shirt off the floor and started to put it back on his body.

"Because I don't know, Patrick you are married and what we are doing is just a little fun," I lied, I felt something for Patrick, I even think I love him. He is married and has a daughter, I can't be in love with him.

"Oh so that is all this is to you? Just a little fun? Ellen I love you, I have loved you every since I laid my eyes on you at that audition.

"You cannot do that Patrick, you are married and have a little girl! What about T,"

"I love Tallula, but Jill and I haven't been in love in months. I don't love Jill anymore, I am in love with you Ellen so you have a choice. I plan on leaving Jill anyway so whatever you choose, know it has nothing to do with you," he walked out of the trailer.

**AN; its a little shorter than i planned but I have big ideas. Please leave a review.**


	2. The Ending

**AN; No worries, this is NOT the ending, its just the end of a long battle that we all wish would happen. Enjoy and comment what you think.**

Patrick POV

I climbed into my Porsche and slammed the door closed and ran my fingers through my hair. Tonight is the night, I am going to tell Jill I want a divorce. I click the seatbelt in place and turn on the car. I click through the radio stations, finding nothing good on so I put in a The Clash cd and turn the volume up and pull out of the set onto the main road.

I speed up, faster than normal. The woman I love is in her trailer, making the biggest decision she will ever make. I can give her more than Chris ever can, I can make her happy. My thoughts make me press the gas pedal a little harder, now going 100 mph, and whip into my driveway.

I walk into the front door and Jill is picking up some of Tallula's toys.

"Hi honey, I thought you were working late," she said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"No, my schedule got rearranged but anyway where is T? It is only 8:30," I set my Porsche keys on the table beside the door.

"She passed out a few minutes ago while playing, you can go kiss her goodnight."

"No I don't wanna wake her, we gotta talk," I walk over and lean against the fireplace.

"What about?"

"Jill, I don't even know where to start, well let's start with the Gardner, I know about him Jill and how you have been sleeping together."

"Wha-what are you talking about, h-how did you find out?" She stutters.

"I wasn't really sure but you just cleared that up, I want a divorce."

"No Patrick, don't do this. I love you and I swear it was a temporary thing with him, you are the one Patrick," she begged, the tears started streaming down her face.

"Jill it isn't just about him, I am not in love with you, I haven't been in love with you in a long time and we barely get along anymore. It just isn't working."

"It's that slut isn't it? I should have seen it coming. You have been screwing her haven't you?" She spat out, her tears stopped and anger raged from her.

"That has nothing to do with this, and Ellen isn't a slut. It is over Jill, I will go grab my things and I will come explain things to T later, my lawyer will be in contact."

Jill sat down on the couch, she was a mixture of sadness and anger. I walked past her and up the stairs and packed a bag, sliding into T's room and kissing her forehead.

"Night T, Daddy loves you," he walks out of her room and goes into the living room.

"Goodbye Jill," I took my keys and held my bag, walking out the front door and into my car.

Ellen POV

I sat in my trailer, I couldn't go home. I need to make this decision tonight. Patrick was this loving, sexy man who was my good friend, is my best friend and even tho we were having an affair, it wasn't just sex to me. It was filled with passion and love and he treated me like a queen, always a gentleman. He is also an amazing father but he is married and I can't break up a family.

Chris is an amazing guy too. He can be sweet and romantic when he wants to and he is amazing with children.

I lay back on my couch and let out a long sigh. Why is this so hard? I should know, I should know who to choose, who to spend my life with and have children together.

Patrick has a wife and a child, I can't be the woman who breaks them up but he said he loved me, he truly loved me. I sit up and quickly grab my shoes and pull them on to my feet. I grab my purse and my car keys and burst out the trailer door, making sure to close it and run to my car quickly. I have decided who I want.

**Please Review :)**


	3. It was just a dream

Ellen POV

I make a sharp turn into the driveway, parking the car right outside of the garage and turning it off. I quickly run to the front door, open it and look around the foyer.

"Chris!" I call out, moving into the living room.

"In the kitchen babe."

I burst into the kitchen. The smell of tomato and basil are in the air, he is cutting something up and turns around to greet me.

"Hey baby, just thought I would make you pi-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Yes I will marry you, I want to spend my life with you."

"I love you Ellen," he presses his lips against mine.

Patrick POV

I pull into the studio parking lot and drive over to my usual parking space. I look over at the trailers, Sandra Oh's trailer was the only one lit up, I can hear moaning coming from the trailer. She and Isaiah are going at it again. Those two have slept together for the past few months and everyone knows about it but they still try to hide it.

I walk past Ellen's trailer and look inside. No one there, so I just continue to mine and open the trailer. The smell of honey and vanilla basically slap my in the face. Ellen's body spray always smelled so amazing, I stole a bottle and keep it in my trailer because I love the smell of her.

I lay down on the bed that was in the back of the trailer. I think about the day's events and slowly drift off to sleep.

ELLEN POV

I lay there, naked next to Chris, who had already fell asleep after sex. Sex with Chris was pretty good, it was nothing compared to Patrick. Ellen stop thinking about Patrick like that, you are marrying Chris. I finally drift off to sleep to the sound of Chris's snoring.

**NEXT PART IS RATED M**

~~ELLEN AND PATRICK DREAM~~

No ones POV

Ellen was laying in bed, her body fully unclothed. Her hands were tied to the headboard and her eyes blindfolded. Patrick came through the bathroom door, him fully unclothed also, and got down in between Ellen's legs. He slowly placed kisses from her upper thigh to her lower thigh, reaching her center.

"Paddy please," she plead, holding on to the scarves that bonded her hands to the headboard.

He smiled, then he placed his tongue at the bottom of her center, moving is tongue up all the way to her clitoris. Her loud moans filled the air.

He swirled his tongue around her clitoris, sucking occasionally. Her body jerked forward and he placed his hand on her stomach and held her down.

"Now now Ellie, don't move," he growled against her center. He slowly moved the tip of his index finger in and out of her while he sucked on her clitoris.

"Paddy," she called out in a moan, her voice shaky as she tried to not move.

He smirked and then moved his finger deeper, then pulled it out and going back in, adding his middle finger. He moved faster and faster, moving against her g-spot. He felt her shaking from all the excitement and then she let out a loud moan.

~~END OF DREAM~~

**AN; I know it is not long but I will have another update coming your way very soon, I was just really in the mood to write a sex scene when I woke up and had to fit it into the story somehow. Hope you enjoy, Leave a review with thoughts. xoxo**


	4. Confessions

Ellen POV

I wake up and look around the dark room. I look over only to find Chris still laying next to me.

"It was only a dream," I mumble to myself. My breath is slowly coming back. The dream seemed so real.

"Ellen, would you stop moving so much, I am trying to sleep," he mumbled loudly.

"Sorry," I say quietly then turn over facing the opposite direction and drift back to sleep.

Patrick POV

I wake up, look around my quiet trailer and realize it was only a dream. I let out a loud sigh and lay back down. This can't keep going on, I need to tell her how much I love her before it is too late.

By the time I wake up again, the light shines through the small window in the trailer and I sit up slowly. Great, a pounding headache. I walk over to the cabinet and search through everything. I grab the bottle of Tylenol and take two tablets.

I pick up my blackberry from the table and check the time. It is 7am and I don't have to be in hair and make up for another hour.

I look out the window and Isaiah and Sandra are both walking in to film or something. Isaiah and I aren't the best of friends especially after what he said about T.R. but I might kind of miss him. I am sure Sandra is going to miss him. I still can't believe we are filming the last episode this week, I guess I better go apartment hunting or something.

I throw on some spare jeans and a t-shirt and decide to go hang out on set while I wait for Ellen to come. I see Eric pull up in his car.

"Hey Eric," I offer a friendly wave and he smiles and waves back.

I walk on set and they are filming a scene with Cristina and Burke's mother.

After thirty minutes, Ellen comes in, looking absolutely gorgeous without even trying. She catches my eyes staring and gives me a stern look.

"Hey Ellie," I smile over at her. "We gotta talk."

"Hey Patrick, I gotta go to hair and make up, we can talk later."

She rushes off to hair and make-up. They shoot scenes all day long, it is 11pm by the time we get done filming and me and Ellen are the only ones left. Ellen heads for her trailer, I follow and walk in after her.

"Hey paddy, what did you need to talk about," she smiles, but as soon as she sees my face she knows what it is about.

"Ellie.."

"Patrick, don't make this hard please. I am going to marry Chris."

I feel like my heart just broke into a million pieces but I am not going without a fight.

"Ellen, what do you mean you choose him, I thought you loved me," I reach for her hand but she steps back.

"Patrick, you are married and have a daughter. I can't be the one to break apart a family," her voice says one thing but when I look into her eyes, it says that she really does love me.

"Ellen, I asked her for a divorce. She has cheated on me with our gardener, it was not your fault. I fell in love with you Ellen, you are the one I want to take home and spend every single night in bed together. I want you to be the one who I make breakfast for in the morning."

"Paddy, just please stop, go," she turns around, facing the opposite way.

"Not until you tell me the truth, tell me that you don't love me and you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I can't! Don't you understand that, because I do love you," she yells and turns to face me. It is the first time I have ever seen her hurt this much and have this much guilt.

"Then why Chris?"

She looks past my head, never looking me in the eyes, "Patrick, I don't love you, just please let me go because I don't want to be the home wrecker." she begs.

My heart just completely crumbled, how could she say that. I know she doesn't mean it because I know she loves me, I just have to show her. I walk forward and grab her head, pulling her into a kiss. She resist at first but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled in closer, pulling our bodies together. Our lips fit together perfectly and our tongues danced together, making my pants grow tighter.

**AN; Sorry for doing this to you guys, next chapter is going to be Rated M. Hope you are enjoying it, leave a review please :). xoxo**


	5. Tonight's the night

**Play song(optional); Tonight (Best You Ever Had) ; John Legend: watch?v=k-6WAexAPP4**

**RATED M FOR MATURE**  
**Hope you enjoy **?

No One POV

As soon as their kiss began to get heated, things moved quickly. Patrick pulled the scrub shirt of her head, their hands roamed over each other's body just like it was their first time, it felt right. They began moving backwards, their tongues moved in sync with each others, their lips never broke until Ellen fell back on the bed and soon after, Patrick was on top of her, only coming up for a second then his lips attacked hers again.

Ellen's hands moved under his shirt and she soon lifted it completely off his body. His masculine, slightly hairy chest was revealed. She ran through the hair and down his chest to waistband.

"Pants," she panted as she tried to pull them off. He stood up for a second, enough time to kick off his pants and he was back on top of her. He trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw line, to her collar-bone and hit every place he knew she loved. She let out little moans every time he hit one. He moved down her chest and pull off the bra she was wearing, revealing her perfect breast. He took a nipple into his mouth and massaged the other with his finger, then he switched.

She let out little moans and groans, sounds only he could make her say. He began moving down her stomach, reaching he waistband of her pants and he almost ripped them off her, revealing her black lace panties. He pulled them off to then pulled his boxers off to reveal his hard erection. He positioned himself between her legs, leaning down and putting his mouth on to hers.

He slowly put the tip in then pushed his way in, she gasped but then softly bit down on his lower lip. He thrust in and out of her tight opening and she moans into his mouth. He moved his mouth away from hers and thrusts became faster. Her hips bucked up toward him and they began moving in sync.

She let out the small noises that drove him insane and he was throbbing while gliding in and out of her. After a few minutes, she began to tighten around him and he knew what would happen next. He pressed his lips to hers, just as she released herself in a long moan that was quieted by Patrick. Right after she had came, he thrust into her one last time and released. He collapsed next to her on the small bed.

Neither of them said anything, it was a state of shock and they were still coming down from their high. His arms ended up around her, she slowly fell asleep in his arms, then he placed a kiss on her temple before falling asleep also.

* * *

Patrick POV

I woke up, arms around Ellen and her breathing was steady and calm. I could watch her sleep all night and day, she looked peaceful. Soon she would wake up then what would happen? Would she tell Chris it is off? All these thoughts came to a halt as she awoke. She seamed happy at first then she frantically stood up, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her dresser and pulled them on, throwing my clothes at me.

"Ellen," I started to say and she quickly cut me off.

"Patrick, you have to go. That shouldn't have happened."

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly tell my that was just sex because even I know it was more than that."

"Patrick, it is just sex. It is all it ever was between us," she walked to the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

"Can you look at me and say that? Ellen I am in love with you and to me that was not just sex. It never was just sex."

"Patrick please," she sounded desperate and looked at me. Tears welled up in her eyes and guilt was written all over her face.

"Ellie," I felt terrible. She felt like this because I pushed her to keep going because I knew we loved each other.

"Patrick, it is over now. Don't feel bad because I wanted to do it too, just we took it to far and it was never just your fault."

It was like she was reading my mind. Could she really see that in the way I looked at her? I couldn't let her go. At least not without a fight.

"Ellen, We did take it to far but that doesn't matter now. I love you, I have been in love with you every since that first look at you during that audition. I never knew I was hurting you this bad but I can't just walk away. I want you Ellen, I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life."

"Patrick, please don't. I am going to Italy to visit some family during the hiatus and I can't go there knowing that you are here waiting for me to come back. We will always be best friends but if we got together, we would hurt so many people and I can't do that," she turned away from me and the pain in the way she just said that I knew she did love me.

"Ellie, I want you to think about this, about us while you are over there and if you still decide to marry Christ, I will support you through it all."

I stood up and put my clothes on and then walked over and kissed her temple. She just stood there with her eyes closed as I walked out the door.

* * *

**AN; I know it's a pretty short chapter but the next chapter is going to be longer. Thank you for those of you who love and support me writing this and I there are some people who don't like it but honestly, if you don't like it you don't have to read it :)**


	6. Italia!

**AN; There is some Italian mixed in but I put translation down at the bottom so you don't have to look anything up. I loved writing this one but I wish I made it longer :/**

**Without further adieu**

* * *

June 2007

Gesualdo, Province of Avellino, Italy

Ellen POV

I look around the small hotel room. I have spent the last 2 months staying in this hotel room. I've spent most of my days meeting and getting re-acquainted with some relatives. I have some memories of coming here after my mother had died when I was a little girl. We stayed here all that summer and met my great-grandfather and some uncles and cousins. This is also where my father met my step-mother. Now my great-grandfather died a few years back and my uncle that lived in the states moved here and his family lives here now.

Sometimes I would run into fans and I loved sitting and chatting with them. I look over at the clock, 10am, it is around 1am in Los Angeles. Chris has tried to call me and so has Patrick but I answered neither. Chris knew there wasn't great cell service here so he didn't call as much. Patrick would always call at least twice a day, always leaving the same message I could recite by now.

Today, me and my cousin Sienna are taking her daughter, Emilia who is 5, to Naples and swim at the beach. I stood up and went and got myself ready. I put on a white and blue bikini, then over it I put a cat t-shirt that I fell in love with and Emilia loves it, black leggings, and black doc martens.

I packed a bra and underwear to put on after the beach, a towel and sun screen in beach bag. I have Italian blood running through my veins but hell, I burn like a lobster if I am not careful.I grabbed the black leather satchel sitting on the table and pulled it over my shoulder. I hurried out of the hotel room with my beach bag and went down to the parking area. I sat on the scooter that my uncle had lent me while I stayed. I took the quick drive over to Natalie's house and parked the scooter just outside.

Natalie was my uncle George's daughter. She was the middle of 5, the two oldest lived in the United States. I honk the horn on the scooter and Emilia comes bolting out the door.

"Ciao Auntie El," her small voice mixed with the Italian accent was the cutest thing I ever heard. She came running into my arms. Over the two months, Emilia had become attached to me and I loved being around her.

"Ciao Emi, You ready for a day at the beach," I lifted her up into my arms. She really reminded me of Tal with such a bright personality.

"Sì, mamma said we are going to explore too," she smiled. The family spoke both English and Italian, mostly in English around each other.

Sienna came out the door, she had a large sunglasses over her eyes, she had a beach bag and a snack bag for Emilia.

"Ciao Ellen," she smiled walking over to her car and putting the bags in, taking mine also and putting them in with hers.

"How is your papà," I asked Emilia as I sat her in her car seat, making sure to buckle her in.

"Good, he said we have to be careful tho, dere are sometimes squali in da water," she gave me a serious nod, grabbing one of the many toys she had as I sat in the front seat.

I giggled, which she always giggled along with me.

The drive to Naples was pretty easy, besides the argument between Emilia's dolls. We passed by a small house right out side of the city, a young man was standing out there watching two small boys play. She waved at her youngest half-brother who moved here to take care of his mother's father and he waved back.

After we got their, Emilia dragged both of us to some of the small shops and she loved it. She pointed out some birds and of course, paparazzi was there but I didn't even barley notice. None of them really talked just took the occasionally picture then asked me to sign a picture, they were huge fans of Grey's Anatomy and were super nice to Emilia and she loved having her picture taken.

After we ate lunch, we walked around for thirty minutes then headed to the beach. At the beach, we walked around and me and Sienna both helped Emilia create a huge sand castle. We spent some time in the water and Emilia snapped a picture with the camera we brought and it turned out pretty good.

After the beach, we headed to a local place and I changed out of the wet bikini and into regular bra and panties then on with my normal clothes. After we changed we grabbed ice cream before heading back.

After she got back to her hotel room, it was already 8pm. I grabbed the blackberry I forgot this morning and look, missed call and voicemail from 'Paddy' and I listened to the voicemail, like I did every night and even though it said the same thing, I loved hearing his voice. I laid down in bed and put the phone to my ear, listening to it. I smiled as his voice played over the mobile device.

_"Hey Ellie..."_

* * *

**_An; The message will remain unknown until we meet again ^.^ I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I'm trying to write ahead but i get to excited and post them when I write them xD_**

**_Here is the guide to the Italian word (if you didn't look them up)_**

**_Ciao - Hello_**  
**_Sì - Yes_**  
**_Mamma - mom_**  
**_Papà - dad_**  
**_Squali - Shark_**  
**_Arrivederci - bye_**


	7. Flirtation

June 2007

Los Angeles, California

Patrick POV

I wake up and look around the apartment bedroom. There are still a few unpacked boxes even tho I had lived here for three weeks. I hear the television in the living room going and I know Tallulah is awake. I stand up and open the door, Tallulah has a box of Fruity Loops in her hand and just eating right out of the box. She is curled up in her Dora pajamas in the corner and watching Dora the Explorer.

"Morning daddy," she says with her mouth full.

I let out a huge grin, "morning princess, you want some milk?" I walk over to the kitchen and get me down a glass and her a glass.

"Yes please," she doesn't even look over.

I reach into the fridge and pour her a glass of whole milk and me a glass of orange juice. I walk over and give her the glass and she gulps down a quarter of it.

"Thanks daddy," she smiles at me with a milk mustache on her upper lip.

I ruffle her hair and she giggles at me, I sit down on the chair next to the couch and look out the window, the sun is shining and it looks beautiful.

"Hey T, what do you wanna do today?"

"Umm, can we go to the park?" She smiles sweetly, giving me her puppy dog eyes that always melt me.

"Yes, but what after the park?" I take a sip of orange juice. normally I would be drinking coffee but I haven't had time to go grocery shopping this week with T being here. Me and Jill share custody, Jill gets her one week then I get her the next. Tallulah is handling the process a lot better than expected.

"Umm, Ice cream?" She smiles widely.

"Yes but then what?"

"The park again silly," she smiles and puts the box of cereal down on the coffee table and runs off into her room.

I smile and take the two glasses and box of cereal and put them away, then walk into my room. I close the door and walk over to my phone. It is 9am here which means about 6pm in Italy. I pick up the phone and make the call I do every day.

_"Hey, you have reached the voice mail of Ellen Pompeo, please leave a message after the beep,"_

The phone beeps.

"Hey Ellie, it's Paddy. I hope things are going great in Italy. I am doing good. I miss you and hope to hear from you soon. Love you, bye."

I hang up the phone. I go into my closet and grab the usual black jeans, black shirt and a hat and put those on. I pull on some socks and sneakers and put my phone in my pocket. I go back in the living room and T is all dressed. She has on a pink shirt and black jeans with pink sneakers.

"Hurry up daddy, you got to put my hair up," she holds up a hair band and hair brush and smiles.

"Come on," I sit in the chair and she stands in front of me. I pull her hair back like Jill does and puts the band around it, leaving her bangs hanging in front of her face.

"Let's go," she pulls me up and drags me to the door. I barely have enough time to grab my keys and lock the door.

We walk down to the car and I put my sun glasses on, I start the car and drive to the closest park which is thirty minutes away with all the LA traffic. We get there and she runs out of the car and already at the play set.

"Be careful T," I call as I cut the car off and go stand by the jungle gym, leaning against a tree and keeping a close eye on her.

A woman with dark hair and brown eyes approach me.

"That one is mine," she says after a minute, pointing to a little girl who T is playing with.

"She's cute, My princess the one playing with yours, my name is Patrick," I turn and face her. I pull the glasses off my face and hold out a hand. Her jaw drops, man I love it when people do this.

"You mean the Patrick Dempsey?"

I smile and nod, "the one and only."

"I am sorry for before, you look different with the hat and all. Honestly I came over here to flirt with you," her cheeks turn red as she turns away.

"Oh it is fine, I mean I get it. Don't bother being embarrassed," I give her a McDreamy smile and T and the little girl comes running up to us.

"Daddy, this is Natalie. She goes to the same daycare as me. Can she come with us to get ice cream, pleaseeeee."

I turn to the woman, "would you like to join us for ice cream?"

By this time, both girls are begging.

"I guess we can tag along if you don't mind,"

We all start walking to the ice cream shop that is on the corner. The girls are skipping ahead of me and the woman.

"Tallulah, do not go any farther away," I warn.

"She looks so much like you," the woman comments and the girls chatter grows louder.

"Really? I think she looks like Jill. I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Ashlee, I am so sorry again about earlier."

"No need to be sorry, I have paparazzi follow me around most of the time so I am use to the public thing."

"Ah, well speaking of your wife, where is she?" She comments.

"Actually, we are getting divorced. Things just didn't work out anymore."

"I am so sorry, it gets easier."

I give her a smile. We arrive at the ice cream place, Tallulah orders chocolate and I order vanilla. We sit with the woman and her daughter and talk for a while. After we finish eating, we head our separate ways. My phone vibrates and I look at it just as we get to the car.

_Jill; Can you drop Tallulah off at 3?_

I send her a text back and say yes. It is only 12pm so we head back to the park.

As we arrive to the park, my phone vibrates again, I look and it is something I never expected to see. A text from 'Ellie'

_Ellie; Things are great. Awesome time. Miss and Love you and T_

My face turns into a huge smile. The rest of the time flies by, I play with Tallulah until about 2:30 then we start heading to Jill's.

"Mommy!" T screams as she gets out of the car at Jill's house.

"Thanks Patrick," she smiles as she opens the door and T hugs her tightly.

"No problem, I'll see you next Sunday!" I head back to my car.

"Patrick, wait!" She calls after me and comes to me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you before anyone else does. I am pregnant and I am due a few weeks before Christmas."

"Congratulations," I give her a smile. The smile is fake. The woman I once loved is pregnant with another mans baby. I still love Jill and all and I am a little upset but that doesn't matter. I love Ellen.

* * *

**An; Ah the message. Wasn't that big but he leaves the same message every day so I just thought I would throw some sweetness at y'all. I hope you enjoy but no worries about Ashlee, she only shows up every now and again. Please review and I love all of you that do review and take the time to read this. xoxo**


	8. Conversation with Chris

Boston, Massachusetts  
July 2007

I had my bag packed. I am not ready to leave Boston. I only had a week to spend time with my sisters, but today is the day I have to go back to L.A.

"Ellen, we are gonna be late if you don't hurry," I heard my sister Maureen call. I stayed at her house with her husband and two kids, Danny(9) and Marcia(6).

I grabbed my suitcase, my other large two were downstairs, and headed downstairs. I came face to face with my sister, her husband Darren, and 2 kids.

My sister looked exactly like a slightly older version of my self except she was a few inches shorter than me. Darren was a tall skinny red-head with baby blue eyes. Her son Danny looked like his dad except he had mine and my sisters eyes and hair color. Marcia looked exactly like my sister except red hair and freckles.

"It was good seeing you again Ellen," Darren said, offering his hand and I shook it.

"You too, Bye guys," I looked at both of the kids. Marcia doesn't remember me because I haven't seen her since she was 2 but Danny does and he gives me a huge hug.

"Bye Aunt El," he smiled up at me, his pearly white teeth shinning.

"Let's go Ellen, jeez," Maureen opened up the front door and basically dragged me out. I love my sister but we can only handle so much of each other.

We go to the airport, she basically throws me out of the car and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I wheeled the two large suitcases and carries the small carry-on.

After I got off the plane, I went to the baggage claim, looking for Chris but he wasn't there. I checked my phone, nothing. Of course he isn't going to show up. I haven't talk to him since last week and we had a fight. I call Sandra and she answers and came and got me.

"Thanks so much Sandra," I put the suitcases in the back of her car.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Where to?" She said as we both got into the car.

"My house, so how was your summer hiatus?" I grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across my chest.

"Pretty great, I am dating someone," she smiled thinking about him.

"Awe, tell me more."

We sat in traffic for thirty minutes before finally arriving at my house. We talked about her new boyfriend and a little about work.

"Thanks Sandra, I will see you tomorrow," I smiled at her and she nodded and waved as she pulled out of my driveway.

I walk to front door and open it, Chris's pitbull starts barking at me as I come in, "hush Jax," I pat his head and he walks back to his bed and lays down.

"Chris!" I yell out and he comes in from his office.

"Welcome back babe," he looks me up and down, then looks around me, looking for the suitcases I left outside.

"Chris, we have to talk," I look down at my feet and he walks over to me and stands there, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are your suitcases babe?"

"Chris, I am moving out."

"Why? I gave you everything you wanted Ellen, I let you move into my home. I asked you to marry me when you know how I feel about marriage," his voice is practically screaming at me and he paces in front of me.

"Let me move in with you? You wanted this! I never said we had to move in together and you pushed me. You don't let me do anything without accusing me of sleeping with someone else," I yell back at him, my Boston accent searing through with anger mixed in with it.

"You can't leave me, I won't allow it," he stops to stand directly in front of me.

"You have no control over me, I am my own person," I spat back at him and I pull out the ring front my pocket and throw it at his chest and turn around to open the door. His hand grips my shoulder and spins me around.

"I told you, you can't leave this house, now go get your shit," he commands.

I shake my head and before I can say anything more, the back of his hand lands across my face in a slap. I am in shock but he moves to pull me out-of-the-way.

"You lay one more fucking finger on my and your ass will be fucking dead," my voice says stern, the Boston accent is in full force.

He steps away from her and opens his mouth to apologize.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving. Goodbye Chris," I open the door and walk out, taking my suitcases and putting them in the back of my Mercedes and drive off on to the main road. Time passes and I don't even know what I am doing. I have to find a place to sleep.

After thirty minutes of just driving around mindless, I end up at a huge complex that looked beautiful on the outside. I went up to the third floor of one of the buildings and knocked on the door.

* * *

**An: I know its pretty short but the next chapter is going to make up for it, Hopefully :D I also know that it took me a while to update and I am so sorry D: I'm working on 3 stories which might not be the best idea but so many ideas! Enjoy!**


	9. Aftermath

Patrick POV

"So what for dinner tonight?" I look over at Tallulah who is sitting on the couch watching a princess movie.

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"We had that last night, how about chicken?"

"Ok," she wasn't even paying attention to me. I grabbed the chicken from the fridge and set it on the counter. I start to open the package then there is a knock on the door.

"who in the world could that be?" I said under my breath. I open the door and find a woman who I would never guess turn up at my door. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Ellie?" I questioned, that got Tallulah's attention.

"Ellie!" she jumped up from the couch and bypassed me and her arms went around Ellen's waist.

"Hey T," her voice cracked a bit but she cleared her throat and said it again.

"I missed you so much Ellie! Daddy said you were in Italy."

"I was, but now I am back. Can I come in?" she asked. Before i even got the chance to say of course or ask any questions, T had took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Yeah sure," i answer and close back the door.

"Me and daddy had so much fun while you were gone but I really missed you," then she pulled Ellen closer and whispered something in her ear and they both giggled.

"T, it's bath time. Go to the bathroom and I will be in there in a second to run the water."

"Bu-but Ellie just got here!" she argued.

"and she will still be here when you get out."

She groaned and went into her bedroom and grabbed her pajama's and went into the bathroom.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I was going to cook Chicken Parmesan."

"Sure," she gave me one of the fake smiles and I knew it was fake.

"I'll be back, have a seat anywhere," I went into the bathroom and ran Tallulah a bath then came back into the living room and sat on the chair, Ellen was sitting on the couch and looked pretty uncomfortable.

"You wanna talk about why you were crying?"

She shook her head no, "Maybe later. I like the apartment."

"Thanks, I am glad you came over," I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I didn't have anywhere else to go. It sucks to not have family live around you."

"Yep. So why aren't you with Chris?"

"Um, we broke up," she looked away from me so I couldn't see it in her eyes but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Oh, well I should probably get started on dinner," I was trying to not profess my love for her because she looked hurt so I just gave her a smile before I got up and went back into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" She offered standing up and coming over to the island.

"You can grab the wine glasses from the cabinet and the wine."

"Ok, anything else?" She walked to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and set the down before getting the wine and pouring us each a glass.

"Can you boil the pasta?" I pointed to the box of pasta noodles and the pot on the stove already.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, she finally spoke up.

"How's living on your own?" She sits down at the island and takes a sip from the wine glass.

"It's lonely the weeks Tallulah isn't here but other than that it's great, how was Italy?"

"Sorprendente," she said in an Italian accent.

"Huh?" I put the chicken in the oven then lean against the counter.

She giggles, "that's Italian for amazing."

"Ah, so now you're going to start speaking Italian on me?"

"Maybe," she shrugged and then burst into a giggle and I joined in.

We talked about Italy for another fifteen minutes then Tallulah came out of the bathroom in her large t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Is dinner done yet?" she came over with the brush in her hand and sat next to Ellen.

"Not yet Princess," i turned around and stirred the pasta noodles.

"Aw, I'm hungry. Ellie, Can you brush my hair and put it in a braid for me to sleep in and make it pretty in the morning?" she gave Ellen the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes T, turn so I can do it," I watched as Ellen carefully brushed out Tallulah's hair then braided it in a long braid going down her back.

"Thank you Ellie," Tallulah turned and hugged Ellen and Ellen hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetie. You want to help me fix the table?"

I watched as Ellen helped T get the plates down, both giggling and setting three places. I finished cooking then we ate while Tallulah talked Ellen's ear off about what she did this summer. Ellen laughed and agreed with her and I could watch them together forever. Ellen will be such a good mother.

We finished and Tallulah insisted on all of us watch The Little Mermaid and she won. I sat on one side of the couch and Ellen sat on the other side while Tallulah laid her head in Ellen's lap and her feet were in mine. Halfway through T fell asleep and so I picked her up and carried her into her room and tucked her in. I came back and grabbed the wine bottle and glasses from dinner and gave me and Ellen each one.

"Thanks," she said and I sat back in my original spot and turned off the movie.

"No problem, now would you please tell me what happened?" I took a drink of wine then filled it back up.

"Fine," she took the bottle from me and gulped down her glass and poured herself another.

"Well?" We sat there for a minute before she finally spoke up.

"Well Chris and I are no longer together and he didn't take it very well," she finished her glass again and poured her another.

"What do you mean? And slow down on the wine, we have to work tomorrow."

"He just wasn't happy and now I don't have anywhere to stay and," her eyes started to water and she sat her glass on the table. I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest and let her cry. I ran my hand against her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, you can stay here if you need to. You are always welcome here," she sat back a little and looked into my eyes. I saw how much she was hurting and I wiped a tear away.

"Really?" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

I nodded and our eyes were locked. I leaned in closer and she was a little hesitant and then she pushed her lips against mine. They felt urgent and needy and then she pushed me against the arm chair and got into my lap. I slide my tongue against her lips and she granted access. We kissed for a minute before I pulled away.

"We shouldn't," I breathed heavily.

She nodded then got back on the other side of the couch.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's just you have drank a little to much and we should get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I would never make you much less let you sleep on the couch, you get my bed."

"I can't let you do that," she stood up and took the glasses and half drank wine bottle to the kitchen.

"I insist," I grabbed myself some sheets from the linen closet and made a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Ok tonight only but if I stay here again, I will sleep on the couch," I showed her into my room and let her get comfortable before I went back into the living room and stopped at the doorway.

"Night Ellie," I smiled back at her and she smiled back.

"Night," she started getting into the bed and I closed the door and went to the couch.

* * *

**An; Hey guys! I am posting another update tomorrow then have a Christmas one posted on Christmas day. Have a happy holidays and be safe :)**


	10. Happily Ever After, Maybe?

Ellen POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6:35am so I sat up and looked around. The sheets smelled like him and my head was hurting a little from the wine. I quietly walked to the door and cracked it open, Patrick wasn't on the couch but I could smell the coffee going.

"Morning," he smiled at me as he came out of the hall bathroom. He was always a morning person but I didn't get it.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I yawned and leaned against the counter and he poured himself coffee.

"Pretty good, help yourself," he went over and sat down on the couch and turned on the news.

"Thanks," I flashed a smiled before taking a mug and pouring some coffee into it. I went over and sat on the single chair and stared at the tv.

"I think we should talk-"

"Not now, I have to think about some things. So when does T go back with Jill?"

"Jill is picking her up today after she finishes work. Do you need a ride to the studio? All I have I do is drop Tallulah off at daycare."

"No I can drive myself. Thanks though," I shot him a smile while I sipped my coffee and watched the news along with him.

"You can use my bathroom to get ready in if you need to, Tal is going to be up soon so she will be wanting to use her bathroom."

"Ok," I finished my coffee and went into his bathroom. I poured some water over my face to clean it off and patted it down and came across a tiny scratch that was on my outer cheekbone where Chris's ring must have left a mark. I fixed my hair and straightened out the clothes from yesterday and went back into the living room.

"I'll see you at the table read," he said as I grabbed my keys and purse.

"Ok," I shot him a smile as I walked out the door and took the short drive over to the studio.

"Morning Ms Pompeo," the guard said at the gates as he opened up the gate.

"Morning," I didn't even bother giving him a smile as I drove through the gate and straight into my parking space. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Justin, Sandra, and TR all walking in a group toward the doors.

"Wait up," I called out the window as I hopped out and hurried over to them.

"Hey Ellen," TR smiled and gave me a hug.

"Morning guys, how was your break?" We all walk toward the studio together.

"Same ole, took a vacation with Keisha and the kids to the Caribbean for a few weeks," Justin said taking a drink out of the mug that read 'World's Best Dad'.

"I didn't do much, Jamie and I spent most of the time going to bars, I went to visit my parents," TR said, Jamie was his best friend and they both spent a lot of time together, we were convinced he was his secret partner.

"I didn't do much, recorded my voice for a movie and relaxed on the beach, went to Canada," Sandra said as she opened up the studio door and we walked in, grabbing our scripts that was on the table by the door.

"Morning guys, have you seen Katie?" Shonda came to us as we entered.

"She was in her trailer a few minutes ago," Justin pointed out and Shonda nodded then went out the door. She seemed pissed about something, Katie was probably being a diva like always. We went into the large room where tables were set up and sat down at our spots, mine in between Chyler Leigh, which was new on set and we haven't really gotten to know each other yet but she seemed sweet, and Sandra.

"Morning Ellen," Chyler looked up at me as I set my stuff down. Her glasses sat at the bridge of her nose and she looked exhausted but still smiled.

"Morning Chyler," I smiled as I sat down. We sat and all of us chatted and soon Shonda walked in looking irritated and sat down at the table in the front of the room next to the head director and co-writer.

Katie came in after her looking upset, they must have fought. She sat beside Eric and one of the extras.

"Where is Patrick?" Shonda said looking around, "also where is some of the intern people?"

We all shrugged but I spoke up, "Patrick is dropping Tallulah off then he will be here shortly."

"Thank you Ellen, someone find those intern people," she said and a few assistants went flying looking for them.

After ten minutes, Patrick came in apologizing for being late and Shonda said it was fine. He sat next to James and Chandra. We all read the first quarter lines, everyone spoke about some minor sentence rearrangements and medical corrections.

"Alright guys, you can take a lunch break," Shonda said standing up and walking into one of the rooms and the writers joined her.

"You guys wanna go grab something?" Patrick came over with Sara and Chandra.

"Sure," We all nodded. Justin, Sandra, T.R., Sara, Patrick, Chandra, and I all climbed into Justin's Tahoe and went to a local bistro. We all joked around and Patrick and I tried to act normal but Sandra knew something was up.

"What's up between you and Patrick," she whispered over to me while no one was looking.

"Nothing," I said and my phone started to vibrate. Chris was calling again and I hit ignore and smiled up and Sandra.

"Mhm," she squinted her eyes and continued to eat.

We all finished and hurried back so Shonda wouldn't be upset. As we got there, everyone came back in and sat at our original spots. During the reading, I would glance up and catch Patrick looking at me then would smile when our eyes met which made me feel all tingly inside. We finished at around 8pm and I went to my trailer to lay down as I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Sandra, there's nothing going on," I yell out on the bed. There is another knock and I let out a large gush of air and stood up to go open it.

"San- oh sorry," I looked up and down at Patrick standing in front of me.

"It's fine, can I come in?" He says stepping inside anyway.

"Sure," I went over and sat down on the couch and pulled one of the pillows in my lap.

"I have been thinking..." I cut him off.

"I don't think we should get together, I mean not right away."

"Why not?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Because, I don't want anyone to get any ideas about us being together before and we have to think about Jill and everyone else too," I bit my lower lip waiting for him to answer.

"They don't have to know about us yet, we could be together. I love you Ellie," he sat down on the other side of the couch and grabbed my hand. I thought about moving my hand but his touch always made me better.

"Paddy, how would no one find out?" I looked up at him and held back the tears. I wanted to be with him so badly, it hurt. I love his so much and it's hard to do this but I can't let Chris know about us, at least no right away.

"We would figure it out, just I want to call you mine Ellen, I have been in love with you since I first saw your eyes when I walked through that audition door, and your long blonde hair came past your shoulders," he reached up and moved my hair behind my ear and laid his hand on my cheek, moving his thumb across it gently.

"I love you Patrick, you know that and I just," he cut me off.

"Don't say it, I will make sure if you say yes to me, no one will ever find out until we are ready to tell them," he flashed his ocean blue eyes at me and I crumbled.

"Alright, we can start dating but no hugging or kissing in public, no hand holding, nothing. We are only friends outside our circle," he smiled wide and gently pulled me into a kiss, our lips barely touching and I could taste him on my lips. He stood up and pulled me up, moving is over to the bed and he laid down and pulled his shoes and shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Going to sleep, you going to join?" He reached out his hand. I pulled the pants I had on off then climbed next to him and wrapped myself in his arms. It felt so right to be there in that moment.

"I love you Ellen," he caressed his thumb against my shoulder and held me tight, kissing the top of my head and I felt him sniff my hair before pulling away slightly.

"I love you Paddy," I drew circles in his chest and slowly fell asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I was suppose to put this up a few days ago but I've been ill and I feel terrible. I plan on putting a few more chapters up within the next few days so hang tight and thank you so much for all the love and support you guys give me, it makes me want to write all the time. Please leave a review to tell me how you like it.**


	11. Exposed pt 1

Patrick POV

Ellen and I have been together for about 4 months now, I think I'm the happiest I've been in a while. The only people we have told was Tallulah, Jill, and the cast. My thoughts about our Christmas was caught off by her coming in. She looked extremely pissed and had a rolled up magazine in her hand.

"What's up love?" I looked at her.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ellen said throwing a magazine down on to the table in front of me. The front of it was a picture of us kissing at a restaurant and it read 'EXCLUSIVE: Patrick Dempsey and co-star Ellen Pompeo's love affairs'

"I don't know but we have to stay calm," I stood up and held on to her shoulders, her face was angry and her accent was extremely noticeable.

"How the hell am I suppose to stay calm when it is December 22nd and we can't step foot out of this apartment without the paparazzi swarming us!"

"I don't know, I get Christmas with Tallulah though so we have to figure something out," her face turned sad and I pulled her against me.

"We only have Tallulah 4 presents so we need to go shopping."

I groaned loudly, "I forgot about presents, this sucks."

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have kissed in public, it's all your fault," she pushed me away and crossed her arms. Her face said upset but her eyes were joking.

I put on my fake offended face and gasp, "well those lips are so irresistible," I raised my eyebrow at her then she raised one back. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and we made out for a few minutes before an idea popped into my head and I pulled away.

"I have an idea!" I said louder than I wanted.

"What?"

"How about me and you and T drive up to Maine for Christmas, we could stay with my mom or a hotel."

"Derek, we have been together for 4 months, it's about time I meet you mom, but how are we going to stop the paparazzi from following us?"

"I have a plan," she raised her eyebrow and I explained the plan. She went into the bedroom and grabbed a large suitcase and packed nearly two weeks worth of each of our clothes, she likes to be prepared, and toiletries all in one bag and set it in the living room.

I walked out on to the balcony and looked around to see if paparazzi was around and sure enough there were two guys outside the complex. I gave Ellen the ok and she came outside and we had a huge 'fight' that the paparazzi had pictures of. She stormed off inside and I stayed out and kept an angry look on my face. I waited a few minutes and Ellen drove by and winked up at me, which means they took the bait. One was following her and the other waited outside.

I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and headed out the door. I kept the angry face on and called Jill and told her about the plan and she said it was alright to take T so I would go pick her up then meet Ellen at our location. I drove through back roads and finally lost the paparazzi then I headed over to Jill's.

I arrived and picked up Tallulah then made sure we didn't have any followers while making my thirty minute trip to one of brother's houses where Ellen was waiting. He agreed to drive her car to her house to make it look like she was there and he let us borrow his car so they wouldn't know who it was. He had a minivan that had lots of room for us to rest and everything.

"How are we going to do this?" I said putting the address in on the GPS.

"I don't know, maybe you can drive until you get tired then we switch?" She asked.

"Sounds good," I smile over at her and reach for her hand and interlock our fingers. She smiles up over at me and turns the radio up. She looks out the window most of the drive, falling asleep while leaning against my shoulder. I drive for about fourteen hours until we reach Denver then I pull off into a gas station. We get a few snacks and gas before Ellen starts driving.

Ellen POV

"T, can you hand me a water bottle," I ask looking back for a second and back to the road.

"Yes ma'am," she reaches into the cooler and hands me the water.

"Thank you, are you excited to see your grandma and aunts?" I take a sip of water and a loud snore erupts from Patrick and we both laugh.

"Yes, I especially can't wait to see my cousins," she said happily while watching Enchanted on the portable DVD player. She loved that movie, mainly because it was a princess movie but she was also happy it had her daddy in it.

"Tallulah, can I ask you something that is just between us?"

"Mhm," she mumbled munching on fruit snacks.

"Do you like me being at your house all the time and being with your daddy?" I looked into the rear view mirror where she caught my gaze.

"I love having you around Ellie, you are like my mommy except you aren't, your like my fairy godmother!" She gasp.

"But I'm not a fairy so I can't be a fairy godmother," I giggled at her expression. She was adorable and could always make me smile.

"Aw man," she pouted, "that would be so cool tho!"

"Yes it would."

I listened to her talk and the music while I drive for about 12 hours when we stopped to grab something to eat at a diner.

"How much longer do we have daddy?" Tallulah asked climbing into the back seat.

"About twelve hours, can you last that long?" He said, climbing into the drivers seat.

She let out a sigh, "I guess but we need to hurry! Santa won't know where to bring my presents."

I looked over at Patrick and he mouthed 'shit' to himself. He had forgot all about presents.

"Hey Tal, why don't you put on your headphones and watch another movie," I suggest.

"Ok, can I watch Enchanted Ellie?" She looked at me with the sad eyes and I gave in and let her watch.

After she got settled in I turned to Patrick.

"What are we going to do about presents?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think that part through," he reached over and grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwined themselves and I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss while Tallulah wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe when she falls asleep, we can stop and you go into a store and buy her some things."

"I don't know what I would get her so you would need to come inside with me," he glanced over at me and he gave me the same eyes she did but it doesn't work that well with him.

"Tal eyes don't work on me, and I have to stay and watch her to make sure she stays asleep."

"Fine, do you have her list?"

"I think so," I took my hand from his and grabbed my purse and dug through. I pulled out the folded up paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks babe," he took the paper and stuck it in his pocket and grabbed my hand again.

"Where would you be without me?" we smiled at each other.

"Completely lost," he winked at me and pulled my hand to him mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

We drove until about mid night when Tallulah was asleep and stopped at a Wal-mart. He ran in and basically came out with everything on her list except for the bike she asked for, he said he would wait until we got back to get her one. We drove for another 8 hours, I was asleep and I'm sure Tallulah was too.

"Babe, we are here," he squeezed my thigh a bit and I piped my head up. we were going down a long gravel driveway and we pulled up to a ranch type house on a farm.

"Wow," I looked around, the sleep seemed to disappear and replaced with surprise.

"What?" He smiled over at me.

The house was a single story ranch style house. It looked about three or four bedrooms. As we were pulling up, an older woman opened the front door in jeans and a sweater. Her eyes light up as she saw Patrick and started waving with a huge smile on her face. Patrick definitely had his mothers smile, and nose. We got parked and he looked over at me.

"Ready to meet my mom?" He smiled and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I gave him a smile and he quickly pecked my lips.

* * *

**AN: as you can tell, I was suppose to get this up Christmas Eve but I got extremely busy and now I have to rush to get it up before the end of the year. I'll post the second part to this later today, I can assure you that!**


	12. Exposed Pt 2

"Patrick!" The woman said coming down the stone pathway that leads from the driveway to the front steps.

"Hi mom," he pulled her into a hug before opening Tallulah's door and she burst into her grandmas arms.

"Grandma!" I watched her squeeze tight and the woman's expression was pure delight.

"I wasn't expecting you this year Patrick, why did you drive here?" She asked confused.

He turned on his fake offended voice, "well mom, I just wanted to see you this year, is that such a problem?"

"No of course no sweetie, how long are you staying?"

"Ready to get rid of us already?" He couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw his mom start looking sad and they both smiled.

"Of course not! Your sisters are coming over later so why don't we go in and get you settled."

"Wait mom, I want you to meet someone," he walked over and grabbed my waist and pulled me against his side, "mom, this is Ellen, my girlfriend," he clarified.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dempsey," I smiled and held out my hand. She stood their for a minute and looked at me up and down before avoiding my hand and hugged me.

"Nice to finally meet you Ellen, please call me Amanda," she pulled away and looked at me again.

We brought our bags in, making sure Tallulah wasn't paying attention when we brought in her presents. The inside of the house was very cozy feel, it smelled liked fresh pine and cinnamon, the pine was from the huge Christmas tree that was in the living room and cinnamon was from her baking.

Patrick and I are going to sleep in his old room while Tallulah gets his older sister Alicia's old room. I start unpacking when I feel his arms come around my waist and push himself into my back and I lean back against his chest as he kisses my neck.

"Patrick, we are at your mothers house and we don't have time for that," I can't help but smile but I try and pull away but his grip on me is strong as he spins me around and our faces are inches apart.

"But we can do this for a few minutes," he whispered as he pushed his lips against mine. We kissed for a minute before I pulled away.

"We gotta go downstairs before your mom gets any ideas," I placed another kissed before opening the bedroon door.

He walked behind me and smacked my ass and I let out a small yelp and turned out and hit his arm.

"Stop that," I couldn't help but smile but I was trying to be serious.

"Never," he leaned down and whispered in my ear before grabbing my hand and we went to sit on the couch where his mom was with her cat.

"Mom, where's Howard?" Patrick asked. Howard is his step father that has really supported his mom since he isn't around much anymore.

"He's working, have you talked to your sisters?"

"I talked to Mary, she knew I was coming but I haven't talked to Alicia, is she coming up from Florida?"

"She can't make it, the kids have the flu," she said sounding upset.

"To bad, I was hoping for her to meet Ellen."

"Speaking of Ellen, I know nothing about you, please tell me about you," Amanda said directing the conversation towards me.

"Well there isn't much to tell," I leaned more against Patrick, hoping he would get my drift and step in but he didn't.

"Sure there is, you look to beautiful not to be interesting," she smiled at me, that same smile Patrick had which made me cave in and tell her about me. We talked about me for a bit before there was a knock on the door and Patrick's sister Mary came inside with her two kids.

She had blonde hair but she had the same eyes as Patrick and her mom. She has two girls, one was Tallulah's age and the other was a 2 year old.

"Hey Mary," patrick stood up and greeted his sister and her kids.

"Hey Patrick, Hi mom," she said peeking over and I looked at her and went to stand by Patrick.

"Mary, this is Ellen," he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"This is the famous Ellen you tell me about," she grinned and sat the toddler on the ground before reaching out her hand.

"You tell your sister about me huh?" I looked at him then greeted his sister.

"This is Emily," she pointed to the girl that is Tal's age. She looked exactly like her mom except she had brown hair.

"Nice to meet you Emily," I smiled at the little girl and she said hi back before she saw Tallulah coming down the stairs.

"Hi Emily!" Tallulah squealed before running to hug the girl before they disappeared into one of the back rooms.

"And there she goes," we all laughed.

"She's adorable," I smiled and she thanked me.

"That little munchkin is Bridget," she pointed to the blonde toddler that has walked over and got into Amanda's lap. She looks more like Amanda with blonde hair.

"She's a Grandma's girl isn't she?" I smiled.

"Yes," Mary agreed.

We all sat down and talked about a lot of random things, mainly getting to know each other. It was about 6:00pm before we stood up and decided to go out to eat.

After eating we came back and decided that Mary was going to have her room with Bridget while Emily and Tallulah were sharing a room. After they fell asleep, we borrowed some wrapping paper and wrapped all of Tallulah's presents in our room and labeled some from Santa and some from Patrick and I.

"You are probably the worst wrapper of all time," he looked at me.

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are," he smirked.

"No I'm not!" I picked up one of the wrapping rolls and hit him with it.

"Oh yours gonna regret that," he smirked and picked up on and hit me with it.

"Stop!" I giggled and hit him repeatedly.

"I give up!" He put down his roll.

"I win," I raised my eyebrow.

"Nope!" He quickly grabbed me and pulled me on to the bed and held me tight while he tickled me.

"Paddy! stop," I giggled uncontrollably.

"Fine," he stopped after a minute and I tried to catch my breath.

"I really need a shower, but I'm to lazy to get one," I looked over at him laying next to me.

"We both need showers," he yawned.

"We can go take one now and keep each other awake or..." I didn't get a chance to finish before he grabbed me up and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Someone's horny," I smirked as I watched him pull off his clothes and lock the door.

"Maybe, come on hurry up," he turned the water on and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"God I love you," I smiled against his lips and pulled off my clothes. He looked at me up and down like he did every time I've been naked around him. I got into the shower and he climbed in after me.

"This is a tiny shower," I looked around. There was barely enough room for us but I didn't care. He pushed me against the wall and I lifted my legs around his waist. His erection was rock hard rubbing against my opening and moaned as he sucked in my neck.

"Shh," she growled into my ear which made me shiver. I loved it when he growled like that and I bucked my hips downward against him. He groaned as he grabbed my boob and massaged my nipple between him index finger and thumb.

He entered me and within five minutes I tightened around him and came all over him and he shot inside me at the same time.

"Patrick, you are so fucking sexy when you groan like that," I kissed him again after he let me down off him.

"That was good baby, thanks," he smiled and kissed me again. We washed each other and I loved to feel him move his hands all over me.

"Daddy, Ellie, Wake up! Santa came!" She busted through our door at 6:00am and jumped on the bed.

"He did?" I sat up and gasp along with her.

"Yep, come one daddy so we can go open my presents!" She pulled the covers off of him and I at the same time. We learned to wear clothes when Tallulah slept over because she always liked to pull the covers off us to wake us up.

"It will still be Christmas in three hours Tal, let me sleep a little while longer," he groaned with his head under the pillow.

"No daddy! Let's go now!" She shook his body.

"Yeah come on daddy!" I laughed and shook him also.

"I'm up," he sat up. The bags under his eyes looked terrible but he still managed to look sexy.

"Let's goo!" She jumped off the bed and sprinted into the living room.

We both got up, Patrick put a shirt on and I pulled a robe over my oversized t shirt and pajama pants. We went down stairs where Mary, the girls, Amanda, and Howard were sitting all drinking coffee.

"Coffee's in the kitchen dear," Amanda smiled at us and I sat down on the couch while Patrick went to pour us some coffee.

"Ok, Can you girls hand out the presents?" Amanda asked as Patrick came back and sat down in between me and his sister.

"Yes ma'am," both girls replied and started handing out presents. I didn't get any which was fine because I didn't want anything, Patrick got two from his mother and Howard, Mary had two also, Amanda and Howard both had three, and the girls all had about the same amount except Tallulah got a few more from us.

"Go ahead and rip into em," patrick pulled out his phone and was video taping while Tallulah opened all her presents. She was extremely excited with everything she got and was very thankful.

After presents we ate breakfast and spent the day together and Jill called a few minutes later and Patrick put it on speaker phone between me, him, and Tallulah.

_T; Merry Christmas mommy!_

_J; Merry Christmas princess, your daddy sent me a video of you opening your presents. did you like them?_

_T; yes! I got everything I asked for._

_J; that's great princess. I have you a huge surprise when you come home._

_T; what is it?!_

_J; I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise._

_T; please mommy! I promise I'll act surprised when I see it._

_P; jill, she's giving you the eyes._

_J; alright fine but you can't be upset you won't be able to see it for another week, ok?_

_T; yay! Okay mommy._

_J; you are a big sister now. you have a little brother named Daxton._

_T; aw mommy, I wanna see!_

_J; I'll send a picture to your daddy after we get off the phone._

_T; ok! Bye mommy love you._

_J; alright sweetie, see you soon love you!_

Jill laughed as she hung up the phone. She sent a picture and Tallulah went crazy over it. She's so happy she's a big sister and I gotta admit, the baby is pretty dang cute.

I can't want to have a baby someday...

* * *

**An; Hey guys! Happy New Year! I tried to get this up before midnight but failed miserably. On the bright side, I didn't wait a week before I posted it **?** Please review and follow/favorite to tell me how you like it and to support Dempeo fans everywhere**


	13. The Talk

Patrick POV

I laid there, Ellen was wrapped in my arms and her head was in the crook of my neck as I felt her soft breaths on my skin. In a few minutes I have to wake her up from the peaceful serenity and drive all the way across the country. I trail my finger up her arm to the sleeve of the shirt, she is wearing one of my t-shirts and I can't feel that she's only wearing underwear because her legs are bear and tangled in mine.

"Wake up baby," I say and she lets out a gush of air on my neck.

"What time is it?" She mumbles.

"It's 6:30am, we gotta get going soon," I kiss the top of her hair and breath in the shampoo, it's coconut and it compliments the vanilla and honey body wash she uses.

"Hmm," she groans against my neck.

"Come on, I'm ready to be back home," I kissed the top of her head then slid out from her and she buried herself into the pillow.

"We could leave a little later," she groaned.

"No, because we have to be back before Monday because we have to film and Shonda will be upset," I pulled on my shirt and black skinny jeans.

"She'll live, I like it here," she sat up in the bed and held the blanket over her legs. Her hair was a complete mess, a hot mess. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"I like it here too but we have jobs."

"I know, I love work don't get me wrong but I don't feel like driving all the way there. When we get back, we will have paparazzi constantly following us."

"Maybe we should look for us a house, with good security or something gated," I sat down on the edge of the bed to put my shoes on and I could tell she was looking at me in shock.

"Patrick Dempsey, did you just ask me to move in with you AND buy a house with you?" She raised her eyebrow.

I thought for a second. I didn't realize that's what it sounded like, I just thought we had already moved in together basically.

"I... yeah I did. What do you say?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes, I will," she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"Now get dressed, we have a long drive ahead of us," I smiled and went downstairs where Tal was playing with her a few of her toys that wasn't already packed.

"You almost ready Tal," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee that my mom had made. She nodded, she was still tired and would probably fall asleep in the car.

"Patrick, can you help me with something in the other room," my mom said and started walking into the office right off the living room.

"Yeah," I followed her into the room.

"Son, Tell me more about yours and Ellen's relationship," she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you mean ma?" I was confused. She never asked me this about Jill or my first wife.

"I mean I see the way you look at her, you never looked at Jill or that one woman like that," my mom never said my first wife's name, maybe because I was very young and she was suppose to be my agent.

"That's because I love her, not just love either, it's unexplainable. I just don't know how I ever lived without her, I can't imagine my life without her ma, she makes me crazy, a good crazy," I caught myself with a goofy grin on my face and my mom looked at me a way that she never had, she had a smile on her face and stood up to walk over to me.

"Patrick, I can tell you love her. My boy has finally grown up," she reached up and put her hands on my cheek.

"Ma," I smiled and hugged her. She pulled away and pulled something out of her pocket.

"This was your grandma's rings, she gave them to me a few years before she passed to give you when you found the one," she placed the silver ring set my grandma always wore.

"Ma, what do you mean? I was married to Jill back then," I was confused and held on to the rings.

"She knew Patrick, she knew you and Jill weren't each other's true love, you know her," my mom smiled at the thought of her mom.

"Thanks ma, I gotta go before Ellen thinks I left," I smiled down at the rings and put them in my pocket as I walked into the living room where she was playing with Tallulah. She looked up and met my eyes. Our faces both grew smiles and my mom patted my back.

"Ready to get going?" I asked and Ellen stood up.

**Ellen POV**

I got my clothes on and walked downstairs. Patrick and his mom weren't around and Tal was playing with some of her toys.

"Morning Tal, where is your daddy?"

"In the office with grandma," she pointed to the room off the living room.

"Thanks T," I walked over to the office and the door was cracked and I heard him talking.

"- Love her, not just love either, it's unexplainable. I just don't know how I ever lived without her, I can't imagine my life without her ma, she makes me crazy, a good crazy," I heard his voice and could tell he had one of those goofy grins on his face. I probably had one now too and I walked back over to T and got down to sit with her.

"Ellie, can you play with me," she handed me a doll and I smiled at her and started playing with her.

"So are you ready to meet your new brother?" I asked her as I played with the dolls hair that she handed me.

"Mhm, I am going to be the best big sister ever, that's what daddy told me. Ellie?" She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Yes T?"

"Are you and daddy going to give me a little sister since mommy is giving me a brother?"

"Um, maybe in the future, not right now. Is that alright?" I looked at her and her eyes looked disappointed. She let out a sigh and continued to play with her doll. After a minute, Patrick came walking out with his mom. I looked up in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I love the way he can look into my eyes and make me feel like the only girl in the entire world.

"Ready to get going?" He asked and I stood with a nod.

* * *

**An; Hey guys! Please read this note because it's really important. I have decided to set a specific date on when I am going to post a chapter and I need to know which days are best for you to get an update. Please leave a comment letting me know what day(s) are best to update. **

**Thank you for the reviews for my chapters and the kind words you say to me makes my day :) xoxo**


	14. People's Choice Awards

**An; I wasn't planning on putting in this but I decided since the People's Choice Awards came on last night, that I would make up this because Patrick Dempsey wasn't there last night -_- AND WE WON BTW. Ellen Won Favorite Female Drama Actress and Patrick won Favorite Male Drama Actor, then Grey's won Favorite Hit Drama. I'm so proud!**

* * *

"Ellen!" Patrick called from the living room. He had his suit in the bag ready to head to the set for them to get ready. Tonight we were going to People's Choice Awards.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back down. I had to find my favorite lip gloss, I know it was somewhere.

"We have to leave now Ellen!" He called me again, sounding more urgent this time.

"Alright I'm coming," I sighed because I couldn't find it. It's my favorite and I wear it to almost every award show. Maybe it was at the trailer. I grabbed the bag which inside was my black dress inside that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it.

"Ready?" He asked as he saw me come through the door. I nodded and we hurried to the Porsche. As we got to the set to get ready. We gave each other a quick kiss and went our separate ways. I went into my dressing room and my stylist Harry Josh was waiting on me.

"So Ellen, how should we do these gorgeous locks of yours," he said running his hands through my wet hair.

"I was thinking a blow dry then pin it in the back, but do whatever you think looks best," I watched as he grabbed the blow dryer and started on my hair. My mind wondered to Patrick, how was his hair going to look? Was he going to leave it natural and let the curls flow freely or maybe use the gel to give it volume. After the blow dry, the make up person came and did most of my make up, leaving me without anything on my lips or my mascara done. Harry had pinned my hair back like I wanted and I thanked him. He left and I got my dress an slipped it on after carefully pulling my clothes off. It was a black dress that was long and flowed, it stopped right about the knees. It was a a halter top style. I put on my long earrings and matching bracelet.

"Ellen?" I heard a knock on my door and it was Sandra.

"Come on in," I said and she came inside.

"Which shoes do you think will look better?" I held up a black pair of stilettos and a black wedge type heel.

"The stilettos, here since you told me to hold on to it because you always loose it," she handed me my lipgloss out of her clutch.

"Oh thank you Sandra! Where would I be without you," I smiled as she smiled. I quickly applied some and gave her a hug.

"Ok now hurry and put your shoes on, we are waiting on you and Katie," she rolled her eyes. Katie was probably throwing a fit because we all have to ride together and she hates that.

"I'm ready," I stood up with my heels now on my feet and did a last check of my hair and make up. We walked out to the parking lot and everyone was standing around talking. Eric, Justin, Chandra, James, and TR was all standing talking. Patrick came from inside after me, coming from behind and put his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Paddy," I giggled and turned around. He had a suit on with a grey striped tie. His hair was shorter and no longer had the long curls, instead it was nice and groomed.

"You cut your hair," I said in surprise. Sure I loved his short hair but I will miss his curls.

"Yeah, they said it would be best, you look stunning," his eyes sparked looking at me.

"Thank you, god I love you Patrick Dempsey," I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss and our lips touched briefly before the limo showed up and Katie came rushing out. We all climbed in and took the short ride over to were the awards were being held.

"Grey's Anatomy cast is here!" Someone from the whole line and everyone shot their looks over as James stepped out first. After James it went Eric, Chandra, Katie, Justin, then it was mine and Patrick's turn. As we stepped out, everyone cheered because our hands were interlocked. We looked at each other then waved at everyone as the paparazzi snapped photos.

"And here we have Hollywood's new hottest couple arriving, Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo," I heard one of the host for an interview show say. Me and Patrick both took a few pictures and signed a few autographs quickly before we were dragged to walk the Red Carpet. He had his hand around my waist as we walked down the carpet, posing for all the flashes on us.

"Can you give us a picture of the hottest couple kiss?" One of the photographers said and Patrick took the opportunity to grab me and pull me into a long kiss while everyone was screaming. All the flashes started going as he did and he pulled away after a second and I had a grin slapped across my face.

"Can we speak to you?" One of the interviewers from E! News stopped us.

"Sure," I smiled and Patrick still had his arm around me, holding me close.

"How does it feel being one of Hollywood's newest and hottest couples?" She asked holding the microphone waiting for one of us answer.

"It is so sweet to know we have so many fans rooting for us, knowing that our relationship is being embraced by all of you is extremely great to know. Thank you all." I said smiling and blew a kiss at the camera before we had to go inside to sit down.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Patrick whispered in my ear as we walked down the aisle to our seat with the rest of the crew.

"I know, I was expecting worse," we sat down next to each other and held hands as the show started. It went on and they were about to announce Favorite Male TV Star.

"And the winner is..." the woman opened the envelope, "Patrick Dempsey!"

Everyone cheered and stood up. Patrick was in shock and gave me a quick kiss before hurrying on stage to accept.

"I want to thank all of you so much for me to get the chance to win this award and all of you fans out there. Thank you Shonda Rhimes for creating this show, Thank you to ABC and Touchstone. And thank you to my Beaitufl Ellen Pompeo, I share this award with you and I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you all so much and Love you all!" He said and held it up in the air as a trophy. Everyone cheered before he walked off behind stage to put it down and hurried back out. He sat down and leaned over and kisses me.

"You didn't have to thank me,"i said against his lips before he pulled away.

"Of course I did, without you I wouldn't be here," he said and made me smile. They have the signal that it was about to come back on air again so we had to pull away.

They announced that Grey's won Favorite Tv Drama also and we went up to accept. Patrick held on to me and Sandra and I were whispering things as Chandra did the acceptance speech. We went back stage to take pictures and things and came back out to finish the awards. It ended soon after.

"So you want to go to the after party or get a ride back to the set and celebrate," I whisper in his ear and his eyes light up.

"Let's go," he pulled me into a long kiss and our tongues danced for a few minutes before we pulled away for air.

"We have to get back to the trailer first," I giggle at him. We hurry back to the set and barely make it to the trailer before we are ripping each other's clothes off. We have sex for a good few hours and fall asleep at the trailer.

* * *

**An; I know I basically just did the 2007 People's Choice Awards even though it is suppose to be set in 2008 at this time. Opps, sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry about me not writing the sex scene, that's coming in not the next update but the next. ****love you all and thank's for the awesome reviews.**


	15. House Hunting

Patrick POV

"What time do we have to see the realtor?" Ellen asked as she was tracing with her index finger over my bare chest.

"In two hours," I ran my hand over her hair and down her bare back. I was so glad Tallulah wasn't here so we could sleep naked and not worry about it.

"How many houses are we looking at today?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Three," I smiled as she groaned.

"You are lucky I love you," she said as she playfully hit her palm against my chest.

"I love you too," I kissed her forehead before sliding out from under her. I sat up and slid on some black boxer-briefs and a black shirt.

"What are you cooking for breakfast- well brunch," she sat up and noticed the clock said 11:03am. She grabbed my button up from the night before and slipped it on and buttoned the two buttons right at her breast. I watched her closely, she knew I was watching her. Her body looked perfect in my shirt, she looked perfect in anything.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face," she smirked as she walked past me, patted my cheek and walked into the bathroom. She moved her hips a little more because she knew I was watching.

"I'll be fixing food," I called and I heard her turn the shower on. I felt my erection rise as I heard her step into the shower. I shook my head and went into the kitchen.

By the time she came into the kitchen, she had her a black sweater with the sleeves scrunched up to her elbow and dark blue jeans on, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Beautiful," I put the omelets I had cooked on two plates and handed her one along with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe," she leaned up and kisses my cheek before sitting down at the island and started eating. I sat next to her and we ate, talking about what kind of house we were looking for.

"I told the relator that we wanted three to five bedrooms, is that fine?" I looked over at her and she nodded.

"Did you make sure and tell her nothing to modern, we are going to raise kids there not party all the time."

"Kids? As in plural?" I asked. I knew she wanted a kid, we talked about it but only briefly.

"Yes, I want two or three, is that ok with you?" She looked at me concerned.

"Sounds perfect," we continued to eat before I got up to go get dressed. I put on **black skinny jeans** and kept on the black shirt I had on, I went to put the usual hair products in my hair and met Ellen back into the living room and put on my black sneakers. She had on sandals because it was pretty warm outside for being early January.

"Ready?" She grabbed her large, white leather purse and slid on her shades.

"When you are," I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and put my **sun glasses** on as we made out way to the parking lot. Paparazzi was waiting on us and started snapping pictures as we came out.

"Patrick, is it true you two are a couple," one guys asked as I opened the door for Ellen.

"Can you give us some details of your relationship," another asked while the **cameras** flashed. It felt like the Oscars outside my apartment.

I just shot them a quick smile before climbing into my Porsche and we drove off.

"We have got to answer some of these questions, this is getting ridiculous," she groaned and I grabbed her hand.

"I know baby, we will soon I promise."

We took the quick drive to the first house where the relator met us. It looked absolutely beautiful on the outside, it was a Villa type house that was gated and private.

"Hi I'm Ellen Pompeo," Ellen said as we reached the relator and held out her hand.

"I'm Deanne Parks, You must be Patrick," she offered her hand and we shook hands before we release and mine found Ellen's.

"Let's **get started** shall we," she opened the gate and led us into the private patio that had an amazing video of West Hollywood.

"This remodeled, modern styled 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom Spanish Villa sits on a private street. Right inside is a dramatic, tiled staircase leads to a charming multi-level foyer that ushers in natural lighting and breathtaking city to ocean views. The first floor exudes originality and character throughout every turn, including a **formal dining** area, a living room with a wood-burning fireplace, a tranquil library, an alfresco central patio and a gourmet chef's kitchen with a large center island ideal for large dinner parties and entertaining guests," she pointed out the details as we made our way around the first floor.

"How do you like it?" I whispered to Ellen. She was a little upset it was a modern style house but it was still gorgeous.

"Eh, it's modern," she mumbled back.

"Would you like to look around?" Deanne asked.

"Sure," I smiled and we walked up the tile stairs into the foyer. One way was the master suite and the other was a hall that had the other three bedrooms and two bathrooms. We walked into the large master suit and it was extremely large. The master bath had a jacuzzi bathtub and a small shower.

"That's a small shower, I don't think we could both fit into that," she smirked at me.

"Well looks like we can't buy it then," I grinned and she giggled.

We walked out and to the hallway. One of the bedrooms had been turned into a sound-proof music studio which Ellen refused to step foot in, it reminded her to much of Chris. We went back down stairs and told the relator it just wasn't what we were looking for then we drove the quick distance to the next house.

We pulled up and it was a traditional cottage style home. It was right by LAX airport so you could hear the planes outside. It was 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was in a secluded area away from people and had a large backyard area. The front door leads to a foyer with an open archway to the left that leads to the living area and the right archway leads to the dining room which then leads into a large, open kitchen with a breakfast area. The staircase to go upstairs is in the foyer.

Upstairs floor plan was simple, to the left side was two bedrooms with a shared bathroom and straight in front of the staircase was a room with its own bathroom then to the right was a large, master bedroom with a bathroom attached. The bathroom had a large tub with built-in jets for relaxation, a large built-in shower with a glass door. It had plenty of room for two people which was one of their favorite features.

"I love this house," Ellen said looking around the master room.

"I like it, we would have to have this carpet replaced with wood and really finish the place off so we couldn't move in straight away."

"We don't need to move in straight away, I think this is the one," she smiled widely.

"I do too, I was thinking we add a swing set under the large tree and maybe have a pool added, also a patio," I said looking out the large window from the master bedroom. You could see the whole backyard and part of the city.

"That sounds perfect," she smiled, she came behind me and leaned against me.

"Sorry to bother you both but if we want to get to the next house in time, then we have got to leave now," the relator came in and smiled at us both.

"I don't think we will be needing to seeing the next house," I told her and her eyes lit up.

"Do I need to go grab the paperwork?" She asked.

"Yes please," I smiled and we followed her downstairs to the kitchen area. She goes to get paperwork from her car and brings it back in.

"Ok now the owners will have all of their things out by the 15th then you can begin moving in, is that alright?"

"Sounds great," we said our goodbyes then left.

"We officially have our own house," Ellen said excitingly.

"Yes, now how bout we go out to eat to celebrate," I smiled and she nodded.

* * *

**An; Hey Guys! I have decided to update this story on Monday's and Friday's and set a schedule so I have a specific time to write and publish, I can't let you guy's down ;) **

**How are you liking it so far? They just bought their new house, if you read it on Wattpad, I had the picture on there (Yes I did use a house in LA as the house I made them buy, except I am making it in a way my own style), and they are moving in soon. Maybe there will be another little Dempsey running around soon ;)**

**Thank you for all the love and support you guys show and I love all the feedback I am getting :)**


	16. Patrick's Birthday

No ones POV

Ellen woke up, but not in her usual position. Normally she would be wrapped in his arms and holding on tight but instead, she was laying facing him and he was laying flat on his back. She noticed that a bulge was under his side of the sheets and smiled. She reached under the sheet and slowly cupped her hand around it and moved up and down. He groaned and awoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy," Ellen smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Mhm," he groaned before she pulled her hand away from him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered as She nibbled at his earlobe.

"You stopped," he sounded disappointed.

"Not yet birthday boy, we got to discuss what we are doing today since we don't get Tal until tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"We should lay in bed all day and do this," he pulled her into a kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth before she pulled away.

"That sounds like an amazing idea except I was thinking, you know that new club that opened up that we've been wanted to go to?"

"Yeah, is that where we are going?" His voice got excited.

"If you want, then we could come back home and have lots and lots of birthday sex," she bit her lip because she knew it drove him mad.

"Definitely," he smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Ellen climbed on top of Patrick, leaning down and kissing him roughly. He ran his hands up and down her sides and hips, moving all around her body. She slowly moved her hips up and down on his boxers, making him harder than he already was and let out a groan into her mouth.

"Ellen," he moaned and she smiled. She kissed down his chest to his boxers and pulled them off and his erection spring free. She took her hand around the base and placed her lips on the tip, moving down the shaft and back up. She looked mischievously at him while she sucked, reaching her hand near her mouth and grabbing his balls, massaging them in her hand.

"El," he moaned and his erect squirted pre-cum in her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them around and placed himself between her legs in a swift movement.

"Patrick," she whispered against his ear, "Fuck me hard baby," he lifted his head and pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth about the same time he pushed into her. She let out a moan and grasped on to his back, leaving scratch marks. He moved in and out slowly at first but picked up the speed within a few thrust. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and thrusted in and out harder and faster.

She was moaning his name as he got faster. She put her hands in his hair and grabbed tightly, pulling him away from her lips and they looking into each other's eyes before he moved to her neck, sucking and kissing every spot on her neck.

"God Patrick, I'm about to," she gasp and her walls tighten around him and cried out his name as she came all over him, her juices running down her and all over him.

He smiled and thrusted a few more times before he came into her. He rolled off of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breath.

"Ready for round two?" She smirked at him and he leaned over and kissed her roughly.

"Shower," he said pulling away from her lips and standing up. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him neck and her legs went around his waist, he held her up by her ass and they kissed all the way to the bathroom, tripping over clothes and all. They walked into the bathroom and she pulled off of him, turning to cut the water on and came back to kiss him. He cupped her face with his hands and she slid her fingernails down his back to his ass and squeezed a bit causing him to get harder and kiss her more passionately. The steam began to rise and they somehow made their way to the shower. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and lifting her upward a bit and she bellowed her signature giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck and held tightly.

He pushed her to the back of the shower and lifted her up, her legs went around his hips and gave him an opening. His manhood found her opening and he pushed himself into her, she let out a deep moan and he covered her mouth with his. Her moans were silenced by his tongue dancing against hers as he thrusted in and out of her. She tugged gently at his soaking wet curls.

"Paddy, I'm about to..." her words turned into a loud moan as he thrusted inside her pushing against her g-spot and she came all over him.

She was still shaking when she pushed him off of her and quickly backed him against a wall, kissing down his wet torso to his erection. He moaned out her name as she took him into her mouth and slowly started to suck. She wrapped her tongue around her tip and moved her hand up and down the shaft and he groaned while having his fingers through her hair. She started to suck faster and then all at once he came into her throat without warning and she smiled as she pulled away and stood up.

"Best birthday present ever," he smiled down at her and kissed her before they actually started to wash each other's body off.

**Ellen POV**

"Patrick, come on," I smiled as his hands went around my waist as I was cooking us breakfast. His hands traveled up the shirt of his I was wearing and I swatted at his hands.

"Hey!" He sounded offended as he backed away and went to sit at the breakfast bar.

"I'm cooking and unless you want me to burn you, I suggest you back away," I giggled as I heard him pout.

"Fine, so what are the plans for today my dear?" He asked and he went to the fridge to grab some orange juice and poured us both a glass.

"Hmm, I was thinking since the weather is nice, we could go for a walk on the beach and maybe just stroll around town," I took the two omelets I was cooking off the stove and slid them onto the plates that had bacon and toast already on it and sat one in front of Patrick and carried the other one and sat next to him.

"Sounds perfect, but what about tonight?" He said taking a bite of his food.

"That new club that opened up, Club La Vela, yeah I know some people and maybe we could hit that up tonight?"

"You mean the hottest new club in Los Angeles? How are you suppose to get in there?"

"Oh you know, we are kind of hit TV actors and could easily get in," I smirked and he looked amused by my statement.

"Sounds good babe," we both ate before we went upstairs. I grabbed some jeans and tan shirt and pulled those on, Patrick wore cargo shorts and a regular white shirt. We both put flip flops on and grabbed sunglasses before heading out. It was pretty warm day for it being January and we took the drive over to the beach in Patrick's Porsche.

"There aren't as many people here as I expected," he said as he put the car in park at the beach.

"I know, and it feels so nice out today," I said grabbing my glasses and putting them on as Patrick did. We got out and he came around and grabbed my hand as we walked toward the beach.

"So I was wondering, I have my first race of the year in London next month, do you want to come?" He asked as we reached the sand and each took our shoes off and held them in our hands.

"Sure, have you talked to Shonda?" We walked down to the shore line and walked along it, the water was cold but it felt nice as it reached our feet each wave.

"Yep, got everything planned out," he smiled at me and I reached up and kissed his cheek and we continued walking. The paparazzi took a few pictures and we didn't mind really, we smiled in a few of them.

"How do you feel about blue, white, and brown?"

"For what?" He looked at me confused.

"For the new living room colors. I saw these really cute pillows that will match the white couch we are getting."

"Oh yeah, sounds perfect sweetie," he smiled at me. We walked up and down the shoreline for another hour talking about house things and random things we need to get done before certain time periods. We walked back to the car and drove to town, stopping at some stores and buying some decorations for the new house. We walked around town until about 5:00pm and we then headed back to the apartment. We fixed dinner together and ate on the balcony that looked out toward the ocean.

"What time should we start getting ready?" He asked and took a bite of the pasta.

"I don't know, when do you want to?"

"After dinner I guess," he replied. We finished dinner and went into the bedroom. I looked through the closet and pulled out a black, cropped cami tank top that cut off right above my belly button and had black high-waisted pants on, grabbing my black flats that I always wore when I went clubbing. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair while Patrick was picking out an outfit. I put my hair in a bun on the top of my head and some light, waterproof makeup.

Patrick came into the bathroom and he had on a white shirt and black jeans, he was probably going to wear some type of sneaker and his leather jacket. He fixed his curls where they would stay perfectly in place.

"You look so sexy," he growled against my ear and I let out a giggle.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," I turned and kissed him. Our mouths collided and didn't want to leave each other as I pulled away.

"Let's not go out, I wanna stay in and you can give me a really nice birthday present," he smiled at me. It was so tempting but I really wanted to get out.

"If we go out, more birthday sex will come your way tonight," I winked and walked out of the bathroom. We both finished last minute getting ready. I changed my flats to black wedges. Patrick put on his leather jacket and some sneakers.

"You ready?" He asked me, grabbing his sun glasses and putting them on.

"Whenever you are," I started walking out the door, grabbing my clutch purse and he followed behind got into his Porsche and drove to the club. It was extremely crowded as we drove up and the line was very long.

"Are you sure we can get in?" He asked as he pulled into a parking spot near the entrance.

"You have no faith in me?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not what I was say, it's just really crowded."

"Let me work my magic," I winked and pulled him into a deep tongues intertwined as our lips were hungry for each other. I put my hand on his cheek which had a slight stubble to it and pulled away for air.

"Love you," he smiled and kissed me again, this one quick, and he got out and came around to open my door.

"Thanks babe, love you too," I grabbed his hand as we got out of the car. We walked hand-in-hand over to the entrance and some people were saying stuff.

"Name?" The tall man asked standing at the door.

"Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey," I reached into my purse and pulled out my ID and Patrick did the same.

"The owner told me to tell you to go inside and upstairs to his office," the guy said and I thanked him as me and Patrick made our way into the crowded club. I held onto his hand tighter and we stood close together and went upstairs into the office like we were told.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside the room as I knocked. We both came in and there was a guy sitting at the desk. His hair was a light brown and his eyes had a greenish-blue color. He stood up and came over to hug me.

"Come on Tommy, let me go," I laughed as he squeezed hard.

"I haven't seen my big sister in what feels like forever," he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Patrick, this is my little brother Tommy, he owns the place," I smiled at him and he smiled back. They shook hands and we talked for a bit before we decided to go down and dance some, hang out a little. We made our way to the bar and ordered some drinks. I got a shot of Jose Cuervo and downed it and Patrick had a beer. The song 'Umbrella' by Rihanna came on and moved my hips a little to the music.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked and I smiled, it was like he could read my mind. We moved to the middle of the dance floor and I started dancing and he just moved a little bit.

"You gotta loosen up babe," I smiled and pulled him into a kiss then started started to dance against him.

"Ok," he winked and we started dancing together, this time he was more loose. I grinned against him a bit before the song ended and we went back to the bar. He took a shot of whiskey and I took another of Jose. We danced a lot during the rest of the night, we were both pretty tipsy by the time we decided to leave. Patrick called one of his friends to come get the car and drive it back to the apartment. We called a taxi and got the ride over to the apartment.

"I had a really fun birthday," he smiled at me, his breath had a mix of whiskey and beer.

"Good, you deserve it," I winked at him and we made out at the front door. He finally got the door to the apartment open and we stumbled in, our lips still locked together. We were pulling clothes off each other and we made it over to the couch, half of our clothes already off. I giggled loudly as I fell back on to the couch, he climbed on top of me and our lips were back together.

* * *

**An; Hey Guys! It is a really long part and I wanted to put it up on Patrick's actual birthday but I didn't get the chance :(**

**How did you like it? **

**Thank you so much for reading and I love all the feedback!**


	17. Moving In Day

Patrick POV

"Come on you two, we got to get moving. We don't have all day," I groan. We were suppose to meet Eric and TR in twenty minutes at the new house.

"Just a second," Ellen called from the bedroom. We didn't have much of our things here anymore, only the furniture that came with the apartment. Ellen came out with a large box that said 'Hair Products' across the side and set it with the other boxes we had to move to the car.

"You have way to many hair products," I scoff and she hits my arm playfully.

"Half of this box is yours too!" She giggled. Tal came bouncing from behind Ellen. She had her hair in two braids to the side with leggings and a dress.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod. It takes ten minutes to get the last of the boxes to the SUV that is packed fully. We take the twenty minute drive to the new house and both guys are waiting there.

"Thanks again guys for helping. All the furniture should be here any minute," I said grabbing boxes and carrying them inside. The house smelled like fresh paint and all the walls were white and the floors had been replaced with wood except in one of the spare bedrooms and the living area. We added a bathroom that hangs off the kitchen for guest to use. All the walls were white except for in Talulla's room, which was blue at her request. After a few minutes of unloading, the furniture truck came and they dropped off the couch, the beds for all the rooms, dining room furniture, and the dresser and nightstands for the bedrooms.

TR and Ellen put together and decorated upstairs while Eric and I put together the entertainment center for the living room then brought in the TV we had bought. After most the furniture was put in place and decorated, we sat and Ellen cooked us some dinner before the guys left. We ended up on the large couch in the living room, I had my feet spread across one side and Ellen was curled up on the other side while Tal laid between us, her head against Ellen while her feet were in my lap as we watched a movie on our new TV.

"I think someone is asleep," Ellen whispered over to me and I looked as Talulla slept peacefully with her head on Ellen's lap.

"You want me to go put her in her room?" I asked and she nodded. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her room, The furniture was all white and her bedding was blue, pink, and green with flowers and butterflies were hanging from the ceiling. She picked out everything for her room. Ellen moved the decorative pillows from the bed and I put her in the bed, Ellen went to our room and I went to cut everything off downstairs and locked the doors. I went back up and Ellen had already changed to her pajamas and was pulling the decorative pillows off our bed when I came back in.

"How do you like everything here?" I asked as I slipped out of my jeans and shirt and into pajama pants.

"I love it, I still can't believe we bought a house," she went into the bathroom and I followed her.

"Me either, the contractors are coming out tomorrow I think to get measurements for the patio," I said before sticking the toothbrush in my mouth and brushed my teeth along with her.

"Ok, so when are they going to get here?" She wipes her mouth on a towel and goes back into the bedroom and lays down on her side.

"They said anywhere from 7am to 9am," I cut the water off along with the light and climb in beside Ellen.

"I don't want to get up early," she complains.

"I don't either," I lean in and kiss her deeply. She pulls back after a second.

"No sex tonight," she says pushing me away.

"Why?" I look at her confused.

"I'm not ruining my good sheets with blood because you are horny," She kisses me again and turns away from me and faces the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, Night," I lean over and kiss her neck and then turn on my side, slowly drifting to sleep as her light snores fill the air.

**An; I know it's a really short chapter, I apologize, had a very busy weekend. My next story will be longer, promise!**


	18. Girls Day

Ellen POV

I wake up with a tiny foot against my back. I flip around and see Tal laid out between Patrick and I. She looks so adorable when she sleeps, I look over at the alarm clock, it's 8am and the contractor people are suppose to be here soon. I kiss Tal's forehead and Patrick's cheek and grab my robe, heading downstairs.

I take out all the things to make pancakes and start cooking, putting coffee on to start and pouring Tal orange juice in her princess cup. After I start cooking I hear little footsteps make their way down the stairs and Tallula comes into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead," I turn and look at her in the pajama's I picked out for her. She climbs onto one of the stools and grabs her orange juice, taking a drink before answering me.

"Morning Ellie, are you fixin pancakes?" She can see the batter.

"Yes I am," I smile looking back at her before **continuing** to cook.

"Can I have blueberries in mine?" She asks sweetly.

"If you can hand them to me from the fridge you sure can," I watch as she goes to the fridge and pulls out the almost eaten container of blueberries.

"Thank you sweetie, do you like the new house?" I add the blueberries to the pancake batter.

"Mhm, Ellie can I ask you somethin," she says bashful.

"Well yes of course, you can ask me anything," I turn around and watch as she looks at me in the eyes.

"I think there is something wrong with Daxie, mommy said its just because he's new," she takes another drink of her juice.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I look at her confused and she looks worried.

"Well Daxie cries ALL the time, if he isn't crying he is always in momma's lap. He never wants to play anything because he's really loud," she complains.

"Well all babies cry sweetie, you just have to give it time to settle in," I turn around and flip the pancakes.

"So if you and daddy had a baby it would cry all the time too?" She looked sad as I turned right as she said that.

"Well not necessarily, some babies never cry."

"Does that mean you and daddy are going to have a baby?" She says happily.

"Well maybe in the future, but for right now, it will just be us," I take the pancakes off and put them on plates and sit them across three of the breakfast bar.

"Thank you Ellie, and when you and daddy have a baby, make it a girl please because I can't deal with two brothers, and if it's a girl then it will be pretty like you," she takes a bite of pancake.

"Oh alright, I'll try my best, and thank you," I laugh at her comment and pour me and Patrick a cup of coffee and he comes down to the kitchen.

"What are my favorite girls laughing at?" He comes in and kisses Tal's head and my cheek before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. He already had a black shirt and jeans on.

"Nothing," me and Tal both look at each other and smile before I sit down. We eat and as we finish someone knocks on the door and Patrick goes to let them inside. I put the dishes into the dishwasher as Patrick shows the guys to the backyard and they start talking about how it needs to be set up.

"So Tal, do you want to go with me or stay here with your daddy?" I start walking up the steps to my room and she follows.

"Where are you going?" She asks and sits down on the unmade bed.

"Well first I have to go pick up some curtains and other things for the house then I am going to lunch with Ms Katie, Ms Sandra, and Ms Chyler, then I am going to the **market** and grab a few groceries," She watched me as I brushed through my hair and put it up in a bun.

"Is Noah gonna be there?" She asked. Noah is Chyler's son who is a year younger than Tallula. They would always play together when they were at the set at the same time.

"Probably, and maybe Taelyn too," I smiled. Taelyn was only about a year and a half and absolutely adorable.

"Ok, can you come pick my outfit out?" She smiles sweetly. I follow her to her room and open the closet. I gave her black leggings, a purple shirt and some tan **UGG boots**. I went into my room and grabbed a tan sweater with skinny jeans and my UGG boots. I went into the bathroom after pulling my clothes on and pulled my hair from the bun, messing with it and decided to leave it natural.

"Ellie, can you do my hair," she smiled sweetly again, she always knew how to get me to do everything she wanted me too. I took a brush and brushed through it, leaving it down and fixing her bangs.

"Thank you," she smiled and skipped down the stairs. I followed her and went out back where they were doing something.

"Patrick, I'm heading out with T, call me if you need anything!"

"Ok, love you," he waved and I waved back. I went and grabbed a satchel and threw it over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys.

"Ready?" I asked in her direction and she nodded. We drove down to the home goods store and got curtains for all the rooms, Tallula picked out pink curtains, I got a light blue for the living room and a cream color for the rest of the house. She picked out some decorations for her room that included butterflies and outdoor type things but stayed girly. She was a lot like her father when it comes to the outdoors. We paid for everything and she helped me pile things into the back of my car and we got into the car again. We drove over and found a parking space a block away from the restaurant. I helped Tal out of the car and she held my hand as we made our way down the sidewalk. We met Sandra and Chyler at the front of the restaurant, Katharine couldn't make it so it was only us and Chyler's kids.

"So how's the new house?" Chyler asked as she was putting Taelyn in a high chair.

"It's wonderful, sometime in the spring we are going to have a barbecue and you both have to come," I smiled as we sat down at our table inside.

"That's wonderful, I will definitely try and make it," she smiled.

"You do know what they say about a new house right?" Sandra raised her eyebrow as she sat across from me.

"No, what?" I looked over at Tallula who was coloring on a coloring book along with Noah.

"They usually get pregnant within the first year," she smirked and I looked at her in surprise.

"Well I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon," I giggled a bit.

"Mhm," she did her signature 'yeah right' face, both Chyler and I laughed. We talked a bit before the waiter came over and took all of our orders for drinks and our food. Our drinks came out almost immediately.

"So what's the deal with Katie?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"I heard she's about to start working on another movie," Sandra informed. If there was news, Sandra knew about it.

"Seriously? Her newest movie is just now coming into theaters," Chyler commented.

"Yeah, she's really auditioning for a lot more movies, it's crazy."

"Do you guys think she's going to leave?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but she said she was signing another contract next year for us but we'll see if that last," Sandra scoffed. Me and Chyler snickered along. We gossiped a little before our food came. We finished eating and said our goodbyes before we left.

"Ellie, are we going to whole foods next?" She smiled up at me as we were walking to the car.

"Yep, we need some apples, bananas, strawberries-"

"And blueberries!" She exclaimed. She loved blueberries and I just laughed.

"Yes of course some blueberries," I opened the car door for her and she hopped in. We took the quick drive over to whole foods and we went in.

"Ellie?" Tal said in her sweet voice which meant she wanted something.

"Yes T?" I grabbed a shopping cart and put my purse in the front of it.

"Can I ride in the shopping cart? My legs are tired," she batted her eyelashes up at me.

"Ok," I moved my purse and lifted her into the front of the cart. We shopped for mostly healthy things, we got a few sweets like vanilla ice cream and stuff to make cookies. We paid and she helped me carry the bags to the car then helped me put them into the trunk. Paparazzi was doing what they usually did, they took tons of pictures.

"Ellie, why do people always take pictures of you and daddy?" she asked as she climbed into her seat and put on the seat belt.

"Well since me and your daddy are on tv, people like to see pictures of our everyday lives to see if we are just like them."

"But that's weird," she looked confused still.

"Yeah, it kind of is but they don't get that, they get paid to take pictures of us so we just have to deal with it," I looked in the rear view mirror and she had a confused look on her face and I could tell more questions were coming.

"Why do so many people wanna be movie stars if you never do anything without someone taking your picture and following you?"

"I don't know doll," I smiled at her and she smiled back. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"I had lots of fun today Ellie, can we do it again when I come back?"

"Well we will probably have to do it with your daddy too but I would love too," I let out a little giggle. She nodded and I just smiled. I am so glad she is accepting me as a motherly figure and I just hope Jill won't have a problem with it.

* * *

**An; Hey Guys! I apologize dearly about me not updating as much as I should. I've been ill and cannot concentrate well enough to write for long periods of time but as I get better, the time I spend writing will get longer and soon I can get back to a normal schedule. **

**In this part I really wanted to develop a relationship between Ellen and Tallula so that is why it is mainly focused on the two instead of Ellen and Patrick. Hope you liked it!**


	19. Date Night

Patrick POV

"Get up," Ellen said as she was shaking me.

"I'm up," I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We have a problem," she said as she bit her lip. She looked so beautiful when she did that. I couldn't help but grab her neck and pull her into a kiss.

"And what's that?" I smiled as I pulled away from her.

"You promise you won't be mad?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Promise, just tell me."

"Well, ok," she sat down in front of me and looked at her hands.

"I needed to take the trash bins out to the curb for the trash guy and I was trying not to but my phone rang so I answered it and I was talking and I got distracted and I didn't watch where I was going and I may have accidentally hit-your-Porsche-with-the-trash bin," she bit her lip again as the last part came out in one breath.

"You what!" I said louder than I wanted. I wanted to yell and scream but she was just to cute.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm not mad, is there a scratch?" I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"A tiny little bity one but you can't even see it," she smiled cutely. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad," I lied. I was a little mad but I couldn't tell her that. She would feel so bad.

"You're not?" She pulled away and looked at me confused.

"No, it was and accident," I kissed her forehead and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Oh by the way, Paul Weiland called, he wants you to call him back," she said and pulled away.

"I better go call him," I grabbed my phone and kissed her cheek before I went into the bathroom and called him.

"Hello?" The voice came across the phone.

"Hey Paul, did you need something?" I asked.

"Oh yes, We need you down at Chinatown in two hours, we have to re-film a scene from the movie. Our idiot editor deleted the scene," he spat.

"Oh alright, I'll be there soon. Which scene so I can practice it," I asked. He told me which one and I thanked him before hanging up.

"What did he want?" Ellen asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I have to go film a scene for that movie I filmed back in New York around November," I answered back.

"But I wanted to lay around the house all day with no clothes on an cuddle since we don't get to do that much anymore," she pouted.

"Aw baby," I went over to her and hugged her, "how about after we get finished, we go to the little movie theater that you like because no one ever goes to it and watch a movie?"

"But you said you hate going there because it's such a long drive," she looked up at me.

"Well I don't care and anyway, next weekend is my race in London so I owe you this, now go get dressed so we can get this over with," I smiled and kissed her forehead.

We got dressed and I read over the lines he told me to, making sure to keep up. Ellen wore regular jeans and a white low cut shirt while I wore dark jeans and a black shirt.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. I grabbed the keys to my car and we went downstairs, she handed me my glasses from her purse and I put them on as we walked out the front door. We got into the car and headed to Chinatown.

"Hey babe," I looked over and her eyes were glued to her phone.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked and she held out her hand. I put my hand on top of hers and interlocked our fingers.

"Oh my god, I love you so flipping much," she leaned over and kissed my cheek and I shot her a smile.

We finally got to the set, they dragged me away to hair and make up and Ellen soon found her way to me. They had made me change to a button up and different pants for the scene. Michelle Monaghan was there and she and Ellen chatted for a bit before we had to shoot the scene.

It took us four takes to shoot a small scene but after two hours it was finally complete.

"That was great babe," Ellen was standing off set and watching me and hugged me as I got to her.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna get changed and then we can go grab a bite to eat and head to the movie," I smiled and kissed her before going back to hair and make up. I changed into my normal clothing again and then we were off.

"Can we go to In-N-Out burger?" She begged.

"Sure thang, sweet thang," I said in a funny accent and she burst into giggles.

"God you are so weird," She said in between the giggles.

"But you still love me," I smirked and she nodded. We pulled up to the place and got out to go in and eat. Normally I would hate going here but she loved the food here. We ordered our food and ate off to the side where no one was around. After eating we threw our food away and headed back to the car.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked as we started driving toward the theater.

"Um, I don't care," she replied.

"How about Mad Money?"

"The one with Queen Latifah and Dianne Keaton?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said as we pulled up to the theater. I parked the car and we held hands as we went to the ticket lady. We bought our tickets and headed inside, we got a coke to share and headed to the theater. There were maybe four people in the whole audience and we found a spot up on the top row. We watched the trailers for future movies and talked a bit before the movie started.

**No ones POV**

He grabbed her hand, pulled her over to the side near the exit where no one could see them and pushed her against the wall, connecting their lips and his tongue dipped into her mouth. He moved his hands down her neck to her ass and he squeezed, causing her to move her hips toward his.

She reached one hand behind his neck and moved her hand through his curls and with the other around his back. Their tongues danced together and he pulled away slightly from her, slightly biting her lip as he pulled away and shivers went down her spine. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed against her pulse, nibbling all the way to her earlobe and she let out a moan as his hand went down the front of her stomach and found her center, it had soaked through her underwear and through the pants she had on and he rubbed over her pants.

"Paddy," she moaned against his ear and he moved his mouth back to hers and their lips tangled in each other again. He grabbed her ass with both of her hands and lifted her slightly, her legs went around his waist and he held her against the wall. His hands traveled over her breast, he squeezed slightly and she moaned into his mouth.

She grinned herself against him, causing him to instantly harden. He groaned into her lips and bit down softly on her bottom lip again and she smiled.

He didn't care that they were in a movie theater, he wanted her right then and their. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down a bit, she released her legs from around him and dropped onto the floor, causing her pants to drop all the way. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened manhood, he kissed her against, this time rougher as he lifted her again, her legs went around him and his manhood slipped into her.

She moaned loudly, glad there wasn't anyone around to hear her. He moved in and out of her, her hips grinding against his as he moved deeper into him. His hand traveled up her shirt and found her breast, he massaged it as he moved deeper into her.

"Patrick..." she moaned.

"Ellen..." he said back. He couldn't hold back any longer, he felt his pre-cum drip out and soon he would cum. He reached down, determined to get her climaxed before he does, and he massaged her clitoris.

"Oh god Patty," her grip on him tightened and her mouth found his again. She softly bit down on his lip and their tongues intertwined again.

He moved in harder and faster, pressing against her g spot every time he went in, her moans being silenced by his tongue.

Soon she couldn't hold it any longer, as she felt herself go into overdrive and she couldn't control the moans. Maybe it was the thrill of being able to get caught but she didn't care. She felt herself tighten and she released herself.

He felt her tighten and he knew she was close so he moved slower. His orgasm got the better of him as he felt the rush, he soon felt her juices all over him and that caused his manhood to shoot deep inside her.

They stood there, panting and trying to catch their breath. She pulled away from him, her legs still wobbly as she pulled the pants she had on up. He did the same and they both went and sat back down in their seats. They cuddled until the movie was over, him occasionally leaning over and kissing her neck and temple.

* * *

**An: Sex in a movie theater, so daring ;) Haha anyway, I am going on vacation this weekend so I won't be posting the next part until Next Monday. Hope you all are enjoying this and feel free to review and tell me how it is.**


	20. First Race

Patrick POV

"Do you have everything packed?" I made sure to grab her a few bikini's and some of my swim trunks, along with some shorts and t-shirts. She assumed we were going to London so she packed everything up for London while I packed for our real trip. I had two luggages, one I told her was for my hair stuff but was really her clothes and the other was for my things.

"Almost, I've got to make sure I have everything," she hurried around the room.

"Babe, it's fine, we have to leave now or we won't make it to our flight," I took the suitcases downstairs and sat them by the door.

"Do you have our passports?" She called from upstairs.

"I have everything, come on!" I called back.

"I'm coming!" She called as she came down the stairs. She had a large carry-on along with her purse. She packed like we were going away for a week but it was only three days.

"You pack too much," I laughed and she hit my arm playfully.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she said.

"I put all the bags in the car already so all we need is you and your cute booty to be on our way," I smirk.

"Well this cute booty is going to the car," she winked before handing me her carry on and going to the car. She swayed her hips more than usual because she knew I was watching. I rolled my eyes and mentally **check** off my list of everything we needed. I put her real suitcase with her winter clothes in the garage and put the one with the clothes she will actually need in the car. I climbed into the drivers seat and got situated.

"Honey, how long is our layover?" She looked over at me as we started down the road. Our hands intertwined on the center console and my thumb gently rubbed hers.

"I think it's a two hour lay over in Atlanta so I hope you brought magazines," I smiled over at her.

"Oh no way, you know how much I love walking around the Atlanta airport!" She exclaimed. I did know she liked walked around the airport..

It was dark out and the only thing light we had was the buttons in the car and the passing lights. She looks so beautiful in the night sky and I glanced over every chance I got.

"Why do you keep looking over at me?" She said frustrated.

"Because," I smirked at her.

"Because why?" She had her arms crossed and her brows furrowed, which made her even more attractive.

"You look absolutely gorgeous and the things I would do to you if I wasn't driving," I showed my smile at her and she let out a slight giggle.

"Would you stop that," she hit my arm playfully.

"Stop what?" I smiled innocently.

"Being so damn irresistible, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you before we get to London."

"About that, I've been meaning to tell you there has been a change of plans," I bit my lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh? And what change of plans is that suppose to be?" I could tell her expression just by the tone of her voice.

"Well, it was suppose to be a surprise but since that's been tossed out, we aren't going to London."

"Where are we going then?" She seemed surprised.

"Bahamas, we only get to spend three days but I swear to make it worth your wild," I griped the steering wheel, ready for her to rant.

"What the hell! If I didn't love the Bahamas and I didn't love you then I would totally kill you right now! I don't have anything packed for the Bahamas, we have to go back!" She gasped at her realization.

"No worries, that extra bag is yours and it has everything you will need. Bikini's, shorts, tank tops, sandals, extra pair of sunglasses, the whole shebang," I assured her.

"Why are you so perfect?" She gushed.

"Don't think I'm the perfect one here love, you are more close to perfect than anyone will ever get," I smirked.

"Don't try and charm me, I'm still pissed you didn't tell me!" Her voice cracked a bit and she took a sip of water. The rest of the drive to the airport was nice, we parked in the day-by-day **payment** parking and I grabbed out luggage and she carried her carry-on and purse.

"Hi, welcome to Los Angeles International Airport, do you have your tickets and passports?" The guy at the counter asked, we handed him both our tickets and passports, he scanned them and instructed us to place our bags on the scale. We each did then he took our bags, putting tags on each and set them to be sent off.

"You both can now head to security, please have a safe flight and enjoy your journey," he handed us back our tickets and smiled.

"Someone a little to enthusiastic," Ellen laughed as we made our way to security.

"Shh, he may hear you," I rolled my eyes and took her arm as we stood in line. It took about ten minutes for the line and thirty to complete security.

"I hate going through security," she scoffed as she slid her shoes back on to her feet.

"You're telling me, as much as we travel I don't think we should have to go through security," I laughed as we got our things together. We made our way to the terminal just as they were about to board, we boarded first class and sat in our seats.

"Time for a four hour nap," I stretched out in the seat next to the isle as Ellen laid against my shoulder looking out the window. The four hours literally flew by, it was nearly 5am when we landed in Atlanta and the sun hasn't risen yet.

"Wake up," I shook Ellen slightly and she sat up and looked out the window.

"We are here," she groaned and stretched her arms out.

"Yes, now time to walk around a bit before we head to our next gate," I smiled as the flight attendants began to let us off, I put my carry-on backpack in my back and carried Ellen's out to the airport. You could feel the Georgia air and it was muggy and cold.

"Where to, my dear?" We looked around the large airport.

"The train!" She giggled as took my hand and we headed to the Plane Train. We waited a few seconds for it to arrive, as it did we got on the first car. It was almost empty and we got right in front of the large window.

"Which one do we get off at?" She asked as she held on to my arm tightly.

"I think A, or E," I pulled out the ticket and showed her.

"Ok," she snuggled up next to me as the train took off, a huge smile across her face.

"I don't get it," I looked down at her as we came to the next stop.

"Don't get what?" She looked up at me, confused.

"Why you like this train, I would much rather walk between terminals because it has so much history in between," I say and she grabs my arm and pulls me to the door.

"Come on," she pulls harder.

"Why?" I follow her out of the train.

"We are going to walk the way to our terminal," she has a tight grip on my hand as she leads me down the first corridor. The walls are covered with history of the airport, just the state in general. She stops right in the middle, people still moving around us.

"Why'd you stop?" I looked down at her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips. We kissed, it didn't matter that we were in the middle of one of the busiest airports in the United States, we kissed. It lasted a few minutes before I pulled my lips from hers and rested my forehead against hers.

"Why'd you stop?" She said breathless.

"Because we are standing in the middle of an airport, a very busy one at that," I managed to catch my breath quickly.

"So? I don't care that we are in the middle of an airport, we could be in the middle of a desert and I would still want to kiss you. I don't care who sees me kissing my boyfriend, I love you and if I want to kiss you, then damn right I'm going to kiss you," she said before I pressed my lips against hers again and lifted her slightly, spinning her around and a loud giggle erupted from her.

"I can't express how much I love you, now let's go to our terminal and grab something to eat because I'm starving and if I don't eat soon, I'll eat you," I grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes. We walked hand-in-hand down to our terminal, looking at all the choices to eat.

"Let's grab some Chick-Fil-A and some Starbucks," she suggested.

"Good idea," I smiled and kissed her temple as we reached the line at Chick-Fil-A. We ordered our food and grabbed some Starbucks and went over to our gate. We sat and ate, watching the seats around us soon fill.

"I still have to get you back," I smirked at her.

"For what?" She looked confused.

"That kiss in the middle of the airport, once we get to our condo, your sweet ass is mine. My body. All over your body," I whispered in her ear slowly, her position changed. She looked stiff and almost chocked on her coffee.

"You are so going to pay for that," her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. We finished our food and threw our garbage away just as they began to call people to board. The flight to the Bahamas was extremely nice, no turbulence.

"So where are we staying?" She asked as we got off the plane.

"You'll see," I smiled as we headed to baggage claim. We got our bags pretty quickly and caught a cab. I gave to driver instructions and he drove out to the woodsy part of the island, were a single resort house sat right on the beach.

"You've got to be kidding," she said as we pulled up to the house.

"Not at all, the is where we will spend out weekend," I answered as get got out, I tipped the driver and got our luggage and brought it inside. It had a kitchen, living area, and a master bedroom with a bathroom and a patio that looked out to some grass area to a small drop off to the beach.

"It looks amazing," she said looking around.

"Mhm, now I think you promised me something," I inched toward her.

"I never promised you a thing, but I do owe you," she raised her eyebrow and smirked as she moved closer toward me. I lifted her up, throwing her over my shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

"Patty!" She squealed as she hit my back lightly. I laughed and laid her on the bed, she sat up on her elbows and looked at me as she pulled off the shirt she had on. I quickly took my clothes off and climbed on top of her, pulling her pants down and positioning myself in her leg.

"Fuck me patty," she moaned and I obeyed. We made love for a while before we both came, i collapsed next to her.

"God I love you," I smiled and kissed her.

"Patty," she smiled breathlessly, she ran her hand over my cheek before kissing me again and she got up and looked though the bag I packed.

"What are you doing?" I sat up and watched her.

"This," she pulled out a tan colored bikini that was close to her skin color. She slipped it on and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" I called and I heard the patio door open. I climbed out of bed, pulling on swim trunks and following her out. She stood out in the grass, looking out at the ocean. She looked extremely beautiful as he wind blew her hair to one side and it was absolutely picture perfect. I ran inside and grabbed my phone, coming back out and quickly snapping a picture of her beauty. I sat my phone on the patio table and went out to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the bare side of her neck.

"I love this place," she let out a giggle and placed her hand on the side of my head, holding my head against her neck.

"We've been here for two hours tops," I smiled against her neck, enjoying this position.

"It's not the location really, it's the mixture of you and this view," she laughed and we stood in silence for a minute before she took off toward the water.

"What are you doing?" I called out at her.

"First one to the water wins!" She yelled back. I quickly chased after her and she was already waist deep in the water as I reached her.

"You may win this time," I smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her against me and she giggled loudly.

"Patty!" She tried kicking and pushing me away and I held tighter.

"Ellie!" I said back and pulled her lips to mine. My tongue slipped into her mouth and ours danced together before she pulled away.

"Sex in the water?" She raised her eyebrow.

"This weekend is going to be filled with water sex, beach sex, bedroom sex, all kinds of sex you can think of," I grinned mischievously.

"Sounds perfect," she pulled my mouth to hers again and she kicked off her bikini bottom, slipping her hand down my swim trunks and grabbing my manhood.

* * *

**An; Hey guys! Next chapter is a really special chapter and I can't wait to put it out for you all to read ** ️**also all the things about the Atlanta Airport are true, I've been there many times and I love walking around the airport.**

**P.S. did anyone else see yesterday's Grey's episode? Also did you see the promo for next week? I think I died a little.**


	21. Last Day on the Island

Patrick POV

"Morning baby," I whispered into her ear and she buried her face further into the crook of my neck.

"What time is it?" She mumbled after a few minutes.

"10:12am," I answer back. I don't even bother moving my arms from around her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She pulled her face up and looked at me, she ran her hand over the hair on my chest.

"I don't care baby, it's the last day so you get to pick," I pushed a piece of hair out her face and behind her ear.

"I don't wanna go back yet," she groaned and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't wanna go back either.

"Me either babe, maybe we could go snorkeling," I asked. She pulled her face off my chest and looked at me.

"Seriously? Out there in the clearest part of the water?" She said happily.

"Yep, we could also get stuff to make pizza from somewhere and have dinner on the patio at sunset," I raised my eyebrow and she smiled.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" She sat up, her hair was all over the place but the morning light coming from the windows made her look so beautiful.

"Mhm, but you gotta do something first," I have her a mischievous look.

"Oh? What's that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"A kiss," I smirked. She let out a loud giggle and got closer to me. She kissed me and then pulled away.

"If you want more, you got to shave off that stubble. You look sexy but it's so hard to kiss you with something poking my lip."

"Oh really? I'll show you poking," I smiled before grabbing her waist and holding her down. A loud giggle erupted from her and I placed kisses all over her face.

"Stubble! It hurts!" She laughs and tried to move me. I stop after a few seconds and we lay in the same position. In this moment, it was in a moment like this I realize how much I love this woman and what I would do for her. I can't imagine spending a day without her by my side.

"Marry me," I whispered in her ear. I wanted it to be special but I didn't care, she wouldn't care either.

"What?" She was shocked. She turned in my arms and faced me.

"Hold on," I got up and walked over to my bag and pulled out the black velvet box. She sat up and gasp.

"Patrick..." she started and I went over, sitting down in front of her on the bed and opening up to show the ring.

"Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, you make me the happiest man on this planet and I don't know what I would do without you, you're the woman I want to have my kids, you're the woman I want to grow old with, so will you marry me," I said again more clearly. Her hands were covering her mouth as tears seeped from her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded and held out her hand. I put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

"God Patrick, it's beautiful and I love you so much," she cried as she pulled away and held her forehead against mine.

"Only the best for my queen," I replied and she crashed her lips against mine again. She pushed her hand over my chest and brushed the chest hairs. Her hand moved down my stomach to manhood that was stood at attention and she rubbed it.

"What about the stubble?" I pulled away from her lips slightly.

"I don't care, I want to make love to my future husband," a huge grin across her face.

"God I love you," I grabbed her and threw her down against the bed and held her hands slightly above her head. She giggled as I pressed my lips against her and moved my kisses down her cheek, to her neck and down her chest. I slowly made my way down her navel and to her hips, kissing each one and down to her vagina.

"Patty," she moaned as she grabbed my hair and pulled my up to her lips, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my waist as her arms went around my neck. I took the chance and slowly dipped my manhood into her and she gasp as her body adjusted to my size. I began to move in and out of her, moving slow at first to savor the moment before moving quicker.

"Oh Ellie," I growled against her ear and nibbled slightly against her neck which caused her to moan louder. I moved faster and she quickly began to tighten around me. I slowed a bit before speeding up again, she released a loud moan with her name slipping out of her mouth as she climaxed. A few thrust later and I began to climax and I pushed in once more and filled her up.

"The things you do to me Patrick Dempsey," she giggled as I kissed her again and rolled next to her.

"Well if you weren't so damn irresistible, I wouldn't have to do these things to you," I grinned over at her.

"So what are we going to do?" She laid on her side facing me.

"We are going to get up and put our swimsuits on and head down to the pier so we can get a boat to go snorkeling," I sat up and searched for my white swim trucks and slid them on as Ellen grabbed her a white, strapless bikini and put that on along with a white cover-up. I put on a black shirt and followed her into the bathroom where I brushed my hair and so did she. I grabbed my razor and started to shave off the stubble on my face.

"What time do we have to be there?" She asked as she ran the brush through her hair.

"12:45pm, I think," I went to the bedroom and lazily made the bed after I finished shaving.

"Ok," she said as she packed her large bag with her wallet, phone, keys, towels for each of us, a change of clothes, and some extra cash just in case.

"Ready?" I slipped on my flip flops and headed for the door, she followed and hopped on the scooter I rented. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held tight as we drove over to the pier. We paid for rental snorkeling gear, the trip over to the water and back. We road the boat with two other couples who were sweet and extremely kind.

"You ready babe?" I asked as we slowly got into the water, she held onto my hand and nodded as we both went under water. It was absolutely beautiful, the coral and all the beautiful colors along with the fish and everything was amazing. We finished looking around and got back into the boat and waited for the other couples, removing our gear as they went in the water.

"That was so amazing, and beautiful," she towel-dried her body before putting the towel down on the seat and sitting down on the towel. She put her sunglasses on and messed with her wet hair.

"It was, I can't wait to do it again and maybe we can bring Tal next time we come, she would love it," I sat down across from her and ran my hands through my wet hair.

"Yes she will," she smiled and we waiting for everyone else to finish in the water. After they got back in the boat, the wind was blowing harder as the drive skid across the water in the boat.

"Keep that position," I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of her beauty. The wind was blowing in the perfect direction and the sun glare off her skin caused her to glow more than usual.

"You are obsessed with taking picture of me," she joked and I nodded mischievously.

"They always say to take a picture because it last longer," I smiled and she stood up and sat in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and her body laid against mine.

"Let's not do the pizza thing," she said as she trailed her finger along my hand.

"You, saying no to pizza?" I said shocked and she hit my arm.

"No, I want to go out to a nice dinner before we have to go back and pack for the airport, I don't feel like cooking," she pulls out the sweet eyes that make me putty in her hand.

"Alright, how about that seafood restaurant on the ocean?" I suggested as the boat pulls up to the dock. I help Ellen get our things and help her out of the boat.

"That sounds good, here are your clothes so you can go change in the bathroom," she hands me cargo shorts and a white shirt from the bag before walking into the bathroom. I go into the men's bathroom and change quickly, then start fixing my hair. I run my hands through it and shake the water out, nothing is going to help so I decide not to do anything with it and go wait for Ellen outside the bathrooms. A few minutes later she comes out with white shorts and a blue and white striped tank top.

"Beautiful, now off the the restaurant?" I ask and she nods. I grab her hand and we walk down to where I parked the scooter and we get on it, taking the quick ride over to the restaurant.

"I love this smell," she smiles as we both head inside, our hands tangled together and her hanging on to my arm.

"Table for two please, on the deck of you have one," I smile at the hostess and she takes up out to the deck and sits us down.

"It's so beautiful," she looked around, she was right it was absolutely beautiful.

"But I think I know something that is more beautiful," I look straight at her and her eyes meet mine.

"Oh? What is that?" She smiles at me.

"You," I say reaching over and taking her hand across the table. Her face goes Crimson as she takes my hand.

"You are so delusional," she rolls her eyes, trying to play it off but I know the effect it has on her.

"Well it's your beauty that makes me so delusional. If I am having a bad day, all I have to do is see your face, see your smile, hear that giggle that is so hard to forget. I look at you and wonder how I ever got so lucky to meet someone like you much less be engaged to a woman as beautiful as you," I watch as she blinks away the tears.

"God Patrick, I'm the one who is lucky," she gets out, partly choking on her own words. I lean across the table and pull her face to mine, making our lips push together and form one. I pull away after a second and look at the grin across her face. I could stare at this all day long.

"Hi, my name is Katie and I'll be your waitress, can I start you out with a freshly made lemonade to drink?" The waitress interrupts us from our little world.

"I'll have a glass of that lemonade," Ellen finally speaks up.

"I'll take a glass too," I smile up at the waitress as she writes our order down and scurries off inside.

"So what are we going to tell Talula?" She asks, pushing the hair away from her face that is still a shade of pink.

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused, my eyes have to be squinted as the sun shines through the umbrella.

"I mean how are we going to tell her," she reaches into her bag and pulls out my sunglasses, handing them to me.

"Thanks, and I don't know. We can just tell her I guess," I suggested as the waitress came and sat down our drinks, Ellen picking hers up and taking a huge sip.

"Are you two ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"I think we need a minute," I looked over to Ellen for confirmation and she nodded. The waitress walked off again and I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"Ok well I don't know how to tell a child I'm marrying her dad, I've never did that before," she smiled slightly as she picked up the menu.

"You better not have, and you won't ever need to do it again," I smiled mischievously at her, she looked at me amused.

"Oh is that right?" She sounded even more amused when I nodded. We looked through our menu's and the waitress came over again, we ordered our food and waited a while for it to come out. I ordered lobster while Ellen ordered smoked salmon. We ate our food as the wind began to blow harder than it was earlier.

"This wind is so hard," she complained as she searched through her bag for a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"That's not the only thing hard," I laughed out and she looked at me shocked, hitting my arm playfully.

"Patrick! We are eating," she tried to act upset but in reality she had a grin across her face.

"Sorry babe," I grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes. We finished eating and I paid quickly as the wind was really setting in.

"How long until we have to be at the airport?" She asked as she squeezed my hand through the restaurant that has now became extremely crowded.

"We have about and hour an a half to get the scooter back to the rental place, walk back to our condo and pack," I watched as she put her glasses on before we got onto the scooter and I drove it over to the rental place.

"So you know how next week is Tal's birthday," she said as she walked close to me, her arm was interlocked with mine and her body was leaning against me.

"Well yes, of course. What about it?"

"I think I know what we should get her."

"Which is?" I looked over at her confused.

"You know what she's been asking for right?" She looked up at me.

"A little sister?" I looked down at her dumbfounded, a smile crept across her face.

"Well she's been asking for that too but I was think. How about we get her a dog?" She giggled as she answered.

"Well that sounds better than a little sister," I sighed slightly relived.

"Oh and why is it so much better?" She raised her eyebrow and pulled away from me slightly.

"That's not what I meant. I would love to have a baby but it's a little soonish, don't you think?" I bit the inside of my lip, I didn't want to go into this conversation yet.

"Patrick, it's ok. I understand. I don't think I'm ready for a baby right this moment but maybe in a few months or a year we can talk about it, ok?" She smiled as I nodded. We continued our walk over to the condo and got inside. We took our time packing, I didn't want this weekend to ever end. I love being alone with her and it just being us.

"You ready?" She closed her suitcase up and looked around the room.

"Yep, I'll call a cab," I took my phone out and dialed the number from the booklet on the bedside table. We waiting a little before we picked up our suitcases and everything and started out the door toward the taxi.

* * *

**An; They're Engaged :D  
Truthfully I wanted to do a huge, romantic proposal scene but I decided that a more private one would be more romantic and intimate because both Ellen and Patrick are very private people. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love hearing your guys feedback and comments so keep them coming!**


	22. Talula's Birthday

Ellen POV

I felt a small hand move across my waist and I looked over to Talula asleep next to me. Almost every night she has been coming in here and sleeping between us when we have her. I've honestly gotten use to it, most of the time her body is spread out between us, leaving me and Patrick a little space to sleep, but this morning she is snuggled under the covers against my side. Her face is on my upper stomach and her arm is reached across my waist. She looked to cute laying there I couldn't bare to wake her up. I reached over and shook Patrick's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He groaned and rolled over. He wasn't a fan of her sleeping in our bed because he barely ever got to cuddle except when she wasn't home.

"Look," I smiled down at her and looked back at him. A large smile grew on his face and he leaned over and kissed me, making sure not to move her.

"My two favorite girls," he then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Breakfast," I smiled sweetly at him. He groaned before getting up.

"Only for that little munchkin," he pointed at her and I just rolled my eye. I put my arm around her and let her cuddle into me. She was like a daughter to me and I love her but I always wondered what it would be like to wake up with kids all in my bed and cuddled to me and Patrick.

The smell of food from downstairs moved up and I could smell the bacon being cooked. Talula started to stir and she sat up in bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked sleepily at me.

"Happy birthday sleepy head," I smiled and she looked at me still half asleep.

"Thanks Ellie, is daddy cooking?" She looked around and noticed he wasn't here.

"Yes he is, wanna go see what he's cooking?" I push the covers off me and stand up. She nods and stands on the bed.

"Ellie, can I ride on your back since it's my birthday," she smiles sweetly at me and bats her eyelashes.

"Hop on," I act like its a drag but I enjoy when she treats me like her mom. The more time I spend with her, it seems she gets closer and closer to me and I don't want Jill to hate me but I love it.

"Weee!" She exclaims and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs go around her waist. I hold her up by her legs and hop down the stairs and her giggles were loud. We get down to the kitchen and I sit her down on one of the stools, her still giggling. Patrick smiles at us as we walked in and hasn't stopped.

"Happy birthday princess," Patrick smiles at Tal and she smiles back. Their smiles are identical.

"Thank you daddy, are you cooking blueberry pancakes?" She looked up at him.

"Well that's you're favorite isn't it?" He replied and she nodded.

"I got a question," she said and she looked at me.

"What is it sweetie?" I sat next to her at the breakfast bar.

"Since you are marrying daddy, does that mean I can call you momma now?" She asked confused. I choked a bit on my coffee and shot Patrick a look, he looked back at me.

"Well, sweetie if you feel comfortable calling me that then of course you can call me that but you have to ask your daddy if that's alright," I assured her and she looked at Patrick.

"Daddy, can I call Ellie momma?" She batted her eyelashes and turned on the Dempsey charm.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," He placed two pancakes on the plate set out in front of her and she drowned them in syrup.

"Ok," she replied with a mouth full of pancake. I got up and fixed her a glass of orange juice and sat it in front of her.

"Thanks momma," she took a sip of the juice and continued to eat.

"How much longer do they have on the patio?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee and looked out the window.

"They should be done in a few weeks, definitely before April," he started eating his food.

"What are we going to do for your birthday princess?" I asked T as I sat down to eat.

"Um, can we go to the zoo?" She smiled wide, pulling off the Dempsey charm.

"Sure sweet pea, then what do you want to do?" I continued to eat as she thought quietly.

"Can we ride go karts?" Her eyes lit up when both Patrick and I agreed.

"Then you have to go to your mom's, ok?" Patrick reminded her.

"Yes I know, I remember. Even though it's Saturday I still have to go to mommy's because it's my birthday," she repeated.

"That's right, now finish eating so we can get dressed and go," I smiled over at her and she ate quickly, as did Patrick and I.

"Do you want to give her the present now or after?" I asked as I put the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher.

"I'll go get the dog, you can get her down here," He kissed my temple before going to the garage.

"Tal honey, come down here quickly, we have a surprise!" I yelled up the stairs. After a few seconds she started coming down the stairs two at a time.

"What is it? What is it?" she jumped up and down excited.

"You got to calm down, do you remember what you asked for most in the world?" I told her as she thought for a minute.

"Hmm, a little sister? You got me a little sister!" She squealed and I just giggled.

"No, we got you the next best thing," I smiled and she thought really hard. I heard the door that goes to the garage close and here came Patrick with a little toy poodle in his arms. Talula's eyes lit up with joy as she saw him come into the room.

"A puppy!" She squealed and ran over to Patrick. He leaned down and put the puppy down on the floor.

"Is this mine?" She smiled up at us as she pet the dog on the floor.

"Yes it is, now when you aren't here we will take good care of him, I don't think your mom would want a dog in her house," I walked over and stood next to Patrick as we watched her interact with the dog, he put his arm around my waist and held my side against him.

"What's his name?" She giggled out as he licked her cheek.

"Tino," I answered back. She was completely in love with the dog and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, while you play with Tino, we are going to go get dressed so we can get this day started," Patrick said as he took my hand and lead me upstairs. As soon as he closed the door he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a longing kiss. Our tongues intertwined moving past each other's lips to find one another.

"What was that for?" I smiled as our lips parted, savoring his kiss.

"Because I have the smarted fiancée ever, you know exactly what to do with her," he smiled as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and pecked my lips again before letting me go.

"We have to get dressed," I fluffed his hair with my fingers before going to the closet. I pulled on skinny blue jeans and a red shirt, tucking the red shirt into my pants and putting on a tan colored belt. I slid on some sandals and rolled the bottom of the jeans once. I let my hair stay the natural wavy to it. Patrick had on a light brown shirt and dark-washed jeans. He put a hat on so he didn't have to do his hair as we both went downstairs.

Talula was on the couch, the dog was in her lap and she was watching tv.

"You ready to go Tal?" Patrick says, grabbing his sunglasses from the coffee table and sliding them on his face.

"I guess, I don't want to leave Tino," she pouts.

"You will get to see him next Sunday, it isn't that long away. I promise I'll take care of him," I try to reason with her.

"Ok, I guess that's ok," She sighed as she put Tino on the floor. He was really adjusting well with her, which is always a good sign. Patrick took Tino and let him outside into the backyard before meeting us in the foyer.

"Ready?" He asks and we start heading out the door, I grab my purse and sunglasses as we make it out the door. Its really sunny and warm out for it being February. We climb into my car and drive to the zoo, which takes forty minutes with traffic.

"Can we go see the giraffes, please," she begs, grabbing one of Patrick's hands and one of mine.

"Why don't we start at the beginning and go around, I promise we will get to see most of the animals," Patrick suggest.

"But what if we don't get to see them, please daddy," she begs, knowing if she does it enough she will get her way.

"Ask Ellen if we can see them first," he gives me a slight smirk as we get to the gate.

"Please momma, can we?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes and it catches me off guard when she calls me momma, I don't know when I will get use to it but it does feel right.

"Sure birthday girl," I smile down at her and she leans closer to me than Patrick. We pay to get in and go straight toward the giraffes. After that we go toward the elephants, then all the monkey's/chimpanzee's/gorilla's, then tigers, otters, seals, and lastly zebras.

"Is there anything else you want to see?" Patrick asks as we start walking toward the exit.

"Nope, are we going go-kart riding now?" She says excitingly. We both nod as make our way to the car. Talula skips to the car while Patrick and I hold hands and stand close together.

"So who do you want to ride with?" I ask as we get to the car and get inside.

"Hmm, Can I ride with you?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh yeah, and we are going to beat your daddy," I smirk over at Patrick.

"Are we forgetting I race cars, I could so beat you both in go-karts," He laughs.

"Nu huh, me and momma are going to beat you," Talula laughs and I wink back at her. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the go-kart place. We all go to the karts and get in, we are racing with a few other people. Tal and I get into a kart that's right next to Patrick.

"You are going down," I smirk over at him and grip the steering wheel. He shakes his head and we both watch for the guy to say we can go.

"Get him momma," she smiles up at me. I smile back and watch as the guy lets us go, Patrick gets ahead of me and it's hard to head anything over the engines of the karts.

"You can't let him beat us momma!" She says loudly, even though it sounds like a whisper. I speed up and pass Patrick. We go around the track six times, Patrick and I taking turns passing each other. Talula is giggling loudly every time I pass Patrick and then she cheers me on to pass him after he passes me. We come across the finish line the last lap, Patrick got in front of me at the last second and won.

"No fair!" I exclaim as he has a huge smile on his face.

"It was in all fairness," he smirks.

"Nu huh! Let's do it again, this time momma and I will beat you," she crosses her arms.

"Oh is that a rematch then?" Patrick smirks.

"You are so on," I laugh as we make our way out and back in line again. This time I let Patrick get past us and at the last second I cut him off and win.

"Haha! We beat you!" Talula smiles as she jumps out of the kart after we park.

"I accept defeat," he says in a compassionate tone.

"So you admit I'm a better driver than you?" I raise my eyebrow at him as we make our way back back toward the car.

"Oh no, I'm just saying you won that time," he smirks.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at him as we reach the car.

"So you ready to go to your moms Tal?" Patrick asks as we get in to the car.

"No, I want to go home with you both," she pouts.

"I know sweetie, we want you to go home with us too but you got to see your mom," I say back at her.

"I know," she sighs. We drive to Jill's and Jill is waiting on the front porch as we pull up.

"There's my birthday girl!" Jill yells as we all get out of the car.

"Thank you mommy," she runs over and hugs her mom.

"Did you have fun with your daddy?" Jill asks her and she nods. Patrick stands closer toward Jill and I stand far away, not really wanting to interfere.

"Tell your daddy bye and you will see him next weekend," Jill tells Talula.

"Bye daddy, bye momma. I had a really fun time," she runs over and gives me a huge hug. Jill's face looks as if she had been hit by a truck. After a second she clears her throat and I pull away from Tal.

"I had fun to sweetie," I smile down at her.

"Talula honey, can you go inside, I have to talk to your dad and Ellen real fast," Jill croaks. Talula gives Patrick a hug and tells him bye before running inside.

"What is it Jill?" Patrick asks, moving closer to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Am I going crazy or did my daughter just call her mom?" Jill says angry.

"She did, I don't see what's wrong with it," Patrick says.

"How about the fact that she isn't her mother and she never will be,"Jill snaps back and I feel my eyes start to water.

"Jill, I didn't know it was a big deal. I don't want to take your place and I never will, she loves you," I try to explain.

"Bullshit, you want my daughter to hate me and you to be her new mommy so you two can be a happy family," she says irritated.

"That's enough Jill, whatever vendetta you have for Ellen needs to stop right here, right now. She will be in my life for a very long time, we are getting married! So you can take all of your little theories and throw them out. Ellen would never want to hurt you or anything so just drop it Jill," Patrick warns.

"It's just- I just..." Jill tries to say and Patrick stops her.

"Goodbye Jill, we can talk next Sunday and all this anger you have toward Ellen better be gone," he warns before wrapping his arm around my waist and leads me to the car.

"I'm so sorry about her," Patrick apologizes.

"No it's fine, I get it," my voice cracks. I don't understand why she hates me so much, I didn't mean anything by it.

"She had no right to treat you like that, she's just jealous Ellen, it will past," he reaches over and grabs my hand, moving his thumb across the back of my hand.

"She has a right, she thinks I'm stealing her daughter," I sigh and look out the window.

"No Ellen, Talula loves you and that's a great thing on how much you two get along. Please don't let what Jill said change anything," he begs.

"I won't, and I love Talula, I would do anything for her but certainly not keep her from her own mother," I don't know what to do, I'm so confused now.

"I know Ellie, don't worry about it. Next weekend she will be over it and everything can go back to normal," he says as we come to a stop at a stoplight. He takes my face and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers as he pulls away.

"Love you too," I smile back at him.

* * *

**An; Ok so Jill vs Ellen, Do you think it's going somewhere else or is it going to just be dropped?  
****This part was inspired by it being Talula's birthday today! I will be posting another part soon! Watch out for that, hope you all had/have a wonderful day!**


	23. Surprise

Ellen POV

I wake up and my head is spinning. I have had this stomach bug all week and I just can't stop with the nausea. I look over at the clock and it reads 7:08am. I get up and go downstairs to the kitchen where Patrick is cooking eggs. The smells makes me super nauseous but I try and keep it down.

"Morning Ellie, want some eggs?" he turns and looks at me as he is cooking.

I slowly inch up on to the stool and take deep breaths, I can feel the color drain out of my face.

"Are you alright," he looks concerned, taking the cooked eggs off the stove.

"Yeah just..." I can barely say before running back into the guest bathroom right off the kitchen and I empty my stomach, which doesn't have much in it, into the toilet.

"Still got that stomach bug?" He says, he is sitting by my side and holding my hair as I puke.

After I am empty, I look over at him and he wipes my mouth with a towel.

"I am sorry, it's the eggs," the thought of them make me completely sick.

"I'll go throw them out and just eat cereal," he smiles at me, helping me up and into the kitchen again on to one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Thanks, god how did I get so lucky?" I lean back in my chair, I know we have to get to the set soon but I don't even think about that.

He walks over and throws the eggs out, "I'm the lucky one."

"Has Tal already caught the bus to school?" I grab a piece of bread and stick it into the toaster.

"Yep, she didn't want to at first but I made her get on it, we would have been late if we took her to school," he grabs and apple and takes a bite out of it.

"We gotta get going soon, Shonda hates us when we are late," I smile at him, feeling the color return to my face. I grab the piece of toast and eat it quickly.

"Are you sure you can go in today? I could call her and talk to her."

"Patrick, I am fine. I think it was just the eggs," I stand up off the stool and start walking upstairs and he follows me.

"Ok, but you have to keep it easy, my favorite woman can't be getting hurt again,"

"Paddy, we only have three weeks of filming left, I'll be fine," I smiled at him, I grabbed some Tylenol and took two pills.

"I know, I can't believe we are almost finished filming season 4," he smiled at me while pulling his usual black shirt and black pants from the closet.

"I can't either," I pulled out some skinny jeans and pulled them up and I tried to button them but they wouldn't.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I try and try to button them.

"What's wrong?" He peaked back in from the bathroom with his tooth brush in his hand.

"My favorite jeans won't button, I hate bloating," I groaned, look down and my stomach is poked out just a smidge.

"Ah," he goes back into the bathroom and brushes his teeth.

After I finally find jeans that can button, I go and brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a pony tail. I grab my iPhone from the bedside table and go down to the living room. Patrick has his black sneakers, black skinny jeans, a black v-neck that lets a small amount of chest hair poke out the V, and his leather jacket. God he looked so sexy.

"I forgot to tell you, I have a doctors appointment today," I said grabbing my purse from the table.

"Ok, want me to come with you?" He asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"No but we have to take the Mercedes so I don't have to drive your car to the doctors," I said and he put his keys back and grabs mine. We both head outside and he closes the door, locking it.

"Why do you need to go to the doctors anyway? Are you going to see if it's something worse?" He asks as he opens the door for me at the car.

"No, gynecologist. I got put on new birth control two months ago and it's giving me bad side effects," I climb in and he gets in also.

"You have fun with that, will you come back to the set afterward?" He asked as he started the car and took my hand.

"Yes, I've already talked to Shonda about this," I answer back and stare out the window. The sun has already rose and made the view over the hills look incredible.

"Ok, just making sure," he smiled over at me and continued to drive. We pulled into the studio lot and everyone was there. We went straight into hair and make up, not bothering to go into our trailers. We film two scenes together and I film one with Sandra before its time to go to my appointment.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I walk over and kiss Patrick as he's getting his touch ups before he has to shoot a scene with Lauren aka Rose. She is a sweet person, I just don't like her kissing my fiancé even if it's just acting. I say goodbye to Shonda before grabbing my purse and the keys from Patrick's pants and leaving.

On the drive to my doctors office, so many things go through my mind. Why am I so sick this past week, maybe it's the birth control. If it is then I will have to be put on new birth control which is hell to change between, if only I didn't have to take it anymore. No, Patrick needs to start wearing condoms even if they don't feel as good, I hate being the only one protecting us.

I pull into the parking lot, grabbing my purse and head inside. There aren't many people in here which is good, maybe I won't be here long. I sit down and grab one of the magazines sitting there about parenthood. Maybe there's something in here for me and Tal to do.

"Ms. Pompeo," the nurse pops her head out the door after a few minutes and I go back with her.

"If you will take your pants off and have a seat on the table, your doctor will be in in just a few minutes," she smiles as she closes the door behind her. I take my pants off and grab a blanket and set it over my legs after I sit on the table. Ten minutes later the doctor comes in and starts asking questions.

"So what seems to be the problem Ms. Pompeo?" She sits on the rolling chair and puts my chart down on the table.

"The new birth control I am on is having bad side effects. I'm nauseous a lot and get dizzy very easily. Also I've been bloated and my breast are so tender."

"Mhm, when was your last period?" She writes down notes as I talk.

"January, but you said that with this birth control, my periods would go away so I don't think there's a problem there."

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" She raised her eyebrow at me and I think for a second.

"Nope," I shake my head.

"Alright, well I'll get someone to come take some blood just to be on the safe side and check all your hormone levels," she writes more in the chart before leaving. After a few minutes a nurse comes in to take my blood and quickly leaves. Twenty minutes pass before the doctor comes back in, her facial expression has changed.

"Is there a problem doctor?" I question and she sits down in the chair.

"Well no, congratulations you are pregnant Ms Pompeo," She beams at me, I feel the blood drain out of my face and my stomach begins to do somersaults. How could this happen, I don't know if I'm ready. My mind races and it all comes back to one thing. Patrick.

* * *

**An; She's Pregnant :D Yay! Alright I had some plans for this to be uploaded yesterday but my keyboard broke and I had to get it replaced :(  
On the bright side, I got it up today! The next part will be Patrick's reaction and how they handle it. **

**_Regarding All I Ever Wanted_; If you read my other fic, I will have another part as soon as I write it! I had the next part written but when I had the keyboard on my laptop replaced, I lost a lot of my files and that was one of them. I am trying to find a way to either get it back or find it but if I cant, I will have to re-write it so it will be out later this week!**


	24. First Ultrasound

Patrick POV

"So you're pregnant," I repeated again. I can't believe it.

"Yes Patrick, they said they want to do an ultrasound, get your ass over here," she demanded.

"How am I going to get over there?" I asked.

"Hell if I know, get Eric or TR or someone to give you a ride."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible. Love you."

"Hurry, love you too," she hung up the phone.

"Patrick! You're wanted on stage two," one of the producers yelled.

"I need to find Shonda, where is she?" I walked over to the stage and she was sitting along with one of the other writers.

"Yes Patrick?" She took her glasses off and looked up at me.

"Um, I need to ask you a big favor," I started.

"What is it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I just got a call from Ellen, she has an emergency and said I need to be there, would you mind if I went?"

"As long as you're back in an hour, sure," she nodded.

"Thanks so much Shonda, I will fill you in when I get back," I smiled and she smiled back. Now I needed to find Eric. I went out to the trailers and went to find him, he was in his trailer with Chyler going over lines.

"Eric, I need to talk to you about something," I said loudly and he came out of the trailer.

"What's up?"

"Well I just got a call from Ellen, she needs me to meet her at the doctors office and I was wondering if you could drive me."

"Sure no problem, let me just go grab my keys," he went into his trailer and grabbed his keys, coming out and we walked over to his car. All I could think about was Ellen. This is something we weren't expecting, something I had wanted for a long time but I never said anything. My dream was finally coming true. I was going to be a father again. I had so many emotions but didn't know which one to feel. I was terrified, I was excited, I was nervous, and all together I just hoped this baby was healthy.

"So what's the deal?" He asked as we got down the road, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No deal, just she is getting some kind of shot and she can't drive after she has it," I lied, I didn't know if Ellen wanted me to tell people.

"Alright," he nodded and didn't ask any more questions. We talked about our plans for after we finish filming and other things. We reached the doctors office within ten minutes.

"Thanks Eric," I said getting out of the car.

"No problem, see you back on set," he then drove off and I walked into the doctors office. I went to the OB section and one of the nurses let me back to go find Ellen.

"Hey baby," I came in the room and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it," I said in shock.

"Me either, we're going to have a baby," I said smiling, I was extremely excited. I sat down and Ellen got back on the table just as the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr Greene, I'll be doing your ultrasound," she smiled and shook each of our hands before sitting down.

**Ellen POV**

"How far along am I?" I asked worried

"You seem to be about nine weeks," she replied, still taking measurements.

"How am I nine weeks pregnant and I don't even know it!" I questioned.

"Well you were on birth control and I assume you had symptoms but just wrote them off as side effects," she turns the monitor around and you can see a black area with a white blob inside.

"Is that our baby?" Patrick asks, pointing to the white blob.

"Yes, and you can see its head and arms," she pointed.

"We're having a baby," He looks down over at me and smiles.

"We are having a baby," I smiled back at him before returning my eyes to the screen.

"Can I get a picture of the ultrasound?" Patrick asks.

"Sure thing," she smiles and prints out a picture where you can see the arms and legs and head.

"So seeing that you are for sure pregnant, we should take about how you should care for your body," the doctor starts as she puts away the ultrasound machine. She tells us about prenatal care and everything else. After she leaves the room, I put my pants back on.

"Who all do you want to tell?" Patrick asks watching me.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think I want to tell anyone yet, at least not until the second trimester," I suggest.

"Really? No one? Not even your sister?" He asks.

"Well I mean, it's the safest thing to do. The miscarriage percent for women my age is like 30% which may not be a lot but it's still a scary number," I sit back on the exam table.

"Well yes, you are right. Shouldn't you at least tell Shonda though, so she can be prepared for when we start filming next season you can have a little bit of time off or something?"

"I still think we should wait," I shrugs as the doctor comes back in, she hands us a few papers, the ultrasound picture, and a prescription. After that we leave and walk to the car.

"So are we going to tell Shonda?" He asks, glancing over as we stop at a red light.

"If you want to," I finally say, I know I could never win in that arguement, he would keep asking if I didn't just agree.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he took my hand and held it tightly, I looked into his eyes and his expression said everything. He was so excited about this and I couldn't say no.

"No, we can tell her. And we can tell your mom if you want to but no one else, I don't want anyone else knowing," I repeated.

"Alright, no one else will know," he smiled over at me and squeezed my hand before the light turned green and we were off again. I thought for a while, my mind racing. What if he wasn't really happy about this. How is this going to change us?

"Are you happy about this?" I blurted out and he looked over at me, confusion was written all over his face.

"Happy about what?" His brows furrowed as he looked at me again.

"This, the pregnancy," I looked down and placed my hands on my stomach, there wasn't much there and probably nothing of that was baby.

"Ellie, of course I am happy. We are going to be a family and it will be alright," he gave me a reassuring look.

"Not what I meant, I mean do you think we can handle this?" All the sudden, all the doubt was racing in my mind. Could I do this? Could I be a mother?

"Ellie, we can do anything we set our mind to, this baby is going to be easy. It will make us grow strong. This baby is going to be loved by so many people, it's going to be great," He said as we came to another stop. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up, looking into my eyes before kissing me briefly.

"Ok, we can do this," I mumbled and smiled as our foreheads stayed together.

* * *

**An; Hey! Alright so I've been thinking and originally I had this all played out in a different way but then I decided to do it this way so here it is. If you have baby name suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review!**


	25. Telling Talula

Patrick POV

"Are you ready to go pick Tal up?" I asked Ellen as I was putting the breakfast dishes into the sink.

"Yes, I can't wait to tell her," she said excited. Her morning sickness has almost subsided even if she was only eleven weeks. She said she still felt nauseous but she never showed it.

"So where do you wanna take her to lunch?" I looked out to the backyard, the treehouse was almost complete that I started building a few weeks ago and we had the swing set up yesterday under the shaded tree. The patio was mostly done except for some decorations Ellen wanted to get for it, the backyard was really coming together. We decided not to start the pool until the winter so we could have it finished next summer.

"I really want a meatball sub from Subway," she smiled sweetly. Her cravings had begun and it was mostly spicy or Italian foods.

"Well then we are going to go to Subway," I smiled and grabbed my sunglasses from the counter.

"Where is Tino?" She asked.

"I put him in the backyard, he's probably in the playhouse where he likes to hide," I laughed a little.

"Tino!" She called outside the door just to make sure. Sure enough he stuck his head out of the playhouse that was attached to the swing set and she giggled.

"Told ya," I smiled and she hit my arm playfully, following me out the door and making sure the door was locked.

"My back is so sore," she complained as we walked toward her car.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll rub it for you when we get back, and maybe you shouldn't have wore a tight shirt," I commented.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she opened the car door and got inside.

"I mean you have a tiny baby bump, you can't really tell unless you know you are pregnant, but it's adorable," I smiled and started down the road.

"I was thinking, maybe we could take Tal shopping for the baby?" She suggested.

"Honey, you are barely eleven weeks, how are we going to shop for a baby we don't even know the gender of?" I glanced over at her.

"I was looking through some magazines with T.R. on set the other day, I have an idea for how I want the nursery to be, weather it's a boy or a girl," she pulled the parenting magazine from her bag she kept in the back seat and flipped to a page.

"I was thinking we paint the walls a very pale gray and have carpet installed. Also want it to be sort of nautical themed and when we do find out what we are having, we get pink stuff if it's a girl and blue stuff if it's a boy," she rambled on about her ideas and what she wanted to do. She loved decorating so much, she said it was her way of self expression.

"Sounds perfect," I said as we pulled into Jill's driveway. I got out as Ellen stayed in the car, we didn't think it was a good idea for her to get out.

"Hi Patrick," Jill greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Jill," I smiled politely.

"Come in, Tal will be down in just a second," She offered, opening the door and I walked in, it was different. It's been almost a year since I had moved out and nothing has changed except instead of all of Talula's toys being scattered, it was Talula's and the baby's. After a few seconds, Talula came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Tal smiled as she came barreling down the stairs.

"Hey princess, you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. She hugged her mom and brother before we went out to the car.

"Talula, me and Ellen have a surprise for you, we got you this cool new t-shirt," I said, opening the car door for her as she climbed in.

"Where's my shirt?" She smiled at me as I got in the car.

"You have to wait until we get home to get it," Ellen smiled back at her,

"How much longer until we go home?" She said halfway to Subway.

"After we get something to eat we will go home," I said, watching her in the rear view mirror as she sighed. I glanced over at Ellen and she smiled, meeting my eyes.

"Love you," I mouthed, moving her hand to my mouth and kissing the back of it. We got to Subway and went in to eat, Ellen got her usual meatball sub while Talula and I both opted for a turkey and cheese sub. Tal are extremely fast, she was always excited when Ellen gets her something. After we finished eating we got back to the car and drove home.

"The shirt is inside on the sofa," I said and she shot inside, Ellen and I following behind her. She picked it up, looking at it and it said 'I have a BIG secret' on the front with a monkey on it.

"Ooo, what's the secret?" She looked up at us.

"Turn it around," Ellen smiled, bursting with excitement. She turned it around and across the back it said 'I'm going to be a BIG sister!' with a big monkey and a little monkey.

"Momma is going to have me a little sister!' She squealed, running and hugging Ellen.

"No promises on the little sister but you are going to have a little sibling soon," She smiled down.

"When's it going to get here?" Talula asked.

"In about six months, now go put your shirt on so we can go shopping for your little sibling," Ellen said and Talula shot upstairs to change.

"I think she's excited," I said, placing a quick peck on Ellen's lips.

"Mhm, now if the paparazzi sees the shirt, there are going to know," Ellen sounded worried.

"Who cares, they will know soon enough with this baby starts growing," I rubbed the tiny baby bump that is forming. Soon Talula came downstairs with the shirt now on and changed into blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. We left the house and arrived at the mall, sure enough the paparazzi was waiting.

"Here it goes," she breathed out, I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"How's the happy couple?" One of them asked as the camera's clicked. I opened the door and Talula climbed out and all the cameras started going off when they saw her shirt. She held mine and Ellen's hand as we walked down the sidewalk to get to the doors.

"Are you pregnant Ellen?" One of the guys yelled.

"How far along are you Ellen?" Another one yelled as we walked inside.

"Well t-minus a while ten minutes before the word gets out," I smiled at my little growing family. We went to the baby furniture store.

"I think we should go with espresso color wood," I slid my hand over all the cribs.

"No love, we are doing nautical theme so white furniture" she corrected me. One of the sales associates gave us a price gun to ring up all the things we wanted so they can deliver it to the house. We looked at the white things, deciding to go with an old-fashioned white crib.

"Momma, what's nautical mean?" She said, climbing into one of the big chairs.

"Nautical is sort of like beachy theme, think of anchors and ships," she answered and Talula just nodded. We rang up a huge white chair for the nursery along with a white, wicker-like ottoman to rest your feet on. We also got a white dresser to put some knickknacks and maybe a lamp on.

"This cart would be perfect to use as a changing station, especially if we instead don't get carpet, just a rug and we can wheel the changing table anywhere upstairs," she had her hand on a cart that had three levels on it. We got finished looking at all the big furniture and we went to the cashier, where the lady rang everything up and it would all be delivered within the next week. We decided to leave since it was nearly 8:00pm and Talula had school in the morning.

* * *

"Goodnight sweet pea, remember you got to try and sleep in your big girl bed tonight," Ellen says, kissing Talula's forehead.

"Night pumpkin, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," I smile, leaning down and kissing her forehead right where Ellen's touched.

"Daddy, I don't have bed bugs," she giggled.

"I know, we will see you in the morning," I cut the light out as Ellen and I both left the room, closing the door.

"Now what?" I ask as we walk back to our bedroom.

"Well I was going to take a bubble bath and you can do whatever," she smirked and tried to walk away and I grabbed her waist, pulling her back against me.

"How about I join you in the bubble bath and we have some much needed sex," I whispered in her ear, leaving kisses on her neck.

"That sounds great but what about Tal?" She wiggled from my grasp and turned around, facing me.

"You've got to stop worrying about her, either we get use to having sex now with kids around or never have it at all when this baby comes," I followed her into the bathroom where she started filling up that bathtub.

"Fine, but I expect a nice, relaxing bubble bath first," she smirks, adding bubbles to the bath tub before slipping out of the clothes she's wearing, dipping herself into the tub while not breaking eye contact with me.

"My god you are extremely sexy," I mumble, quickly pulling off my clothes while the bubbles quickly fill the tub and her body is lost in the bubbles.

"Do us a favor, grab the candles from under the sink and light them around the room then cut the lights out," she smirks, taking the luffa and sliding it across her arms slowly.

"You are such a tease," I roll my eyes, closing and locking the bathroom door and grabbing the candles, setting them out around the room and lighting them before cutting out the light.

"Scoot up," i instruct her and she does. I slide behind her and she scoots back against me. I wrap my arms around her waist, moving my hands against her wet stomach and breast and she leans back more, relaxing against me.

"Now isn't this nice?" She slides her hands over my legs and through my hair, laying the back of her head against my shoulder.

"It is," I slowly move my hands down, slipping my finger through her wet folds and her eyes shoot open and look at me. I smirk while moving back my finger in and out while she moans.

"Paddy, stop it," she moans, trying to move my hand away.

"No," I whisper against her neck, kissing all the skin I can on her neck.

"Paddy, please we are suppose to be relaxing," she makes no effort to move my fingers away.

"This is relaxing," I say, licking and sucking against her cheek bone. I slip another finger in and she moans again. Her legs spread wider and she gets completely against me, holding on to each side of the bathtub while I move in and out of her.

"Paddy faster," she moans and I move faster, I soon feel her body start to tremble and I stop, beginning to do a 'come hither' motion inside her and she moans out as I feel her walls tighten and she climaxes.

"I hate that I love when you do that," she breaths out and I snicker.

"Anything for my love," I kiss her neck again and she moves to the other side of the tub, sinking low where the bubbles stop right at her neck.

"Now, we got to talk about some things," she says, our eyes staring into one another.

"About?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Lots of things, like baby names," she says.

"We don't even know what we are having," I question her.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared. I have a list of names I like for each gender," She replies, her foot moving against my side.

"Hit me," I smirk.

"For boys I like Benjamin, Charles, Holden, Conner, Dakota, Ryan, and Zachary," she says thinking of names.

"No Charles and no Ryan, others we can talk about, what about girls?" I raise my eyebrow.

"For girls there's Aubrey, Ivy, Jessa, Alexa, Eloise, Gabriella, Giovanna, and Luciana."

"I don't like Eloise and Jessa," I say.

"Alright, now we have to narrow it down to two names for each," she says.

"Hmm, I really like Gabriella and Luciana," I think for a second.

"Those are two of my favorite, how about Luciana Raelyn and Gabriella Sophia?" Ellen suggest.

"I like it, and for the boy how bout Zachary Holden and Benjamin Dakota?" I ask and she smiles.

"Perfect, now how about a wedding date?" She asks as she twirls the engagement ring around her finger.

"I want a summer wedding, but I want the baby to be born first so next summer?"

"No summer wedding, how about an autumn wedding?" She asks and I just nod.

"Sounds great, now can we go have sex?" I asked and she rolled her eyes in a giggle.

"Yes," she stood up, letting the water and bubble fall back into the bathtub before stepping out. I released the water, stepping out after her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her face into a kiss.

"Towel," she mumbled against my lips.

"Fuck the towel," I growled, feeling my manhood grow and I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. She placed kisses all over my cheek and face as I opened the bathroom door, quickly going to lock the bedroom for and laying her down on the bed.

* * *

**An; Hey guys! ****Oh my god! 25 parts?! I can't believe I'm about halfway done writing this! ****So thanks soooo much for the suggestions on names and I picked some of my own that I liked the most. So now I've narrowed it down to those four names, tell me which one you guys like best! Thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing, it makes me want to keep writing for you all!**


	26. Gender Reveal

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating on here in forever. I have been extremely busy, between moving and breaking my laptop and having to get a new one and then some family issues came up and I just never got a chance to update on here. No worries, I'll be posting the rest of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the spam of chapters ;)**

Patrick POV

* * *

"Come on Patrick, we got to get up," she said in the crook of my neck, still wrapped in my arms. I felt the baby kick against my side.

"Someone is excited," I smile and rub the front of her belly and the baby kicks again.

"Mhm, Now we have to get up. We are going to be late for the ultrasound," she sat up in my Dempsey Racing shirt and her black panties and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and clicked on the pregnancy app that I downloaded that tells information.

"Honey, the baby is the size of small cantaloupe," I look up and she is giving me a funny look while brushing her teeth.

"I have a cantalope growing in me?"

"Yep, Are we going to pick up Talula after the ultrasound or before?" I got up and looked through my clothes.

"I think after so we can surprise her afterward."

"Ok, sounds great love," I walked over and kissed her cheek. She was putting on a gray dress that you could really see the bump through, well you could see it through anything now.

"So how should we tell Talula?" I asked putting gel into my hair.

"Just telling her will be the best way," she said while putting on her light make up.

"Ok, well I'm going to go let Tino out," I kissed her temple where she hadn't put make up yet and started down the stairs. Tino was already at the door waiting for someone to let him out and I opened the door and stepped outside with him. My mind wondered off about in a few year, Talula will be out here playing with her little brother or sister, maybe we will have another on the way. I heard the patio door close and I glanced behind me and Ellen started walking behind me.

"Whatcha thinking about honey?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing much, do you want anymore after this one?" I turned my head and she looked at me funny.

"Um lets talk about that after I push this one out of my vagina," she giggled and I kissed her temple.

"Let's get going," I took her hand and lead her through the kitchen and to the front door. She and I both put on our glasses and I grabbed the keys to her car and we started to leave.

"So final predictions, what do you think it is going to be?" She asked as she climbed into the escalade.

"I think it's a girl," I backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

"Mothers instinct says that it's a boy," she smirked.

"Oh really now? So what happens if I'm right?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Then I will admit I was wrong," she took her hand away from mine and started messing with the radio.

"Ok, well if I'm wrong then I will break the news to Tal myself," I grab her hand again and hold it tightly.

"Deal," we laughed as we continued on, the drive went by pretty fast. We got to the doctors and there were a few people waiting, almost everyone was pregnant except two people. We sat down next to a lady who looked to be in her twenties, she was pretty big. She looked very familiar except she had glasses on and couldn't really see who she was.

"How far along are you?" Ellen asked nicely, trying to make conversation.

"39 weeks, almost ready to pop this baby out, you?" the woman smiled and rubbed her belly.

"20 weeks," Ellen smiled and continued to have small talk with this woman while I was trying to figure out who she was.

"Alba," one of the nurses said as she stuck her head out of the door. The woman stood up.

"It was nice meeting you," she said as she took her glasses off, "I'm Jessica by the way."

"Ellen, nice meeting you," Ellen smiled at the her.

"Nice meeting you too," Jessica said sweetly before going to meet the nurse and they took her back.

"You know who that was right?" I said shocked after she left.

"Yes dear, I don't live under a rock," she snorted.

"I wasn't implying that," I corrected.

"Alright..." she said and looked at one of the magazines. We waited another fifteen minutes before she got called back.

"Hi, my name is Emily and I will be doing your ultrasound," she smiled as she walked into the exam room.

"Nice to meet you Emily," I said and we shook hands.

"So will you be finding out the gender?" She asks as she sits down beside the exam table and pulls the ultrasound machine to the bedside.

"Yes please," Ellen answers.

"Ok," Emily smiles as she places the gel on Ellen's stomach. She puts the instrument on her stomach and starts moving it around, the baby immediately comes up on the screen.

"There is your baby," she smiles as she points to the baby.

"It's so cute," Ellen awes, you can see the profile of the baby. She moved it around as the baby was moving. She showed us the hands and feet, the baby looked like it was sucking its thumb.

"Oh, well looks like you are having a little boy," she laughed as she showed us the angle he had moved to, spreading his legs and just showing off.

"Oh yeah, he is definitely like his daddy," Ellen laughed. We watched the baby a little more before the technician started doing measurements.

"I guess mothers instinct was correct," I smiled over at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh yeah," she smirked. After Emily had taken measurement, she went outside.

"Ok now that I was right, you get to be the one to tell Tal," she smirked, seeming amused.

"Alright fine," I waited for a Ellen to get ready again, the doctor came in and told us about the health of the baby and how everything was fine now. We left soon after, leaving to go to Jill's.

"I'm so excited to tell her," Ellen says, she can barely contain herself.

"Breathe baby, so are we just going to blurt it out or?" I asked, moving my hand over to her leg and resting it on her thigh.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged.

We pulled up to Jill's, they were both outside waiting. We let her in the car, waving to Jill as we left.

"So Tal, your daddy has some news for you," Ellen turned slightly, watching Talula.

"What is it?" she smiled widely.

"Well, looks like you are going to have a little brother, again," I heard her sigh.

"Maybe next time," she shrugs and I look over at Ellen, she practically burst into laughter.

"Mhm, now since it is a boy, what colors are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hm, maybe gray and white with some yellow things?" she suggested.

"How does that sound Tal?" I looked in the rear view mirror and she met my eyes.

"Mhm, can I help paint the baby's room?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure doll, and you can help pick out some of the decorations with me," Ellen turned in her seat and looked back at Talula.

"Really!" She said excited.

"Sure can, and we can watch daddy do all the hard work, like put together the crib and stuff," Ellen smiled back and I looked at her and she had a devilish grin on her face.

"Why do I have to be the one to do all the work?" I scoffed.

"Because men are suppose to do the heavy lifting daddy," Talula had the same smirk on her face I've seen Ellen do a thousand times. I was glad Talula has such an amazing role model to look up to.


	27. Baby Shower

Ellen POV

"Are you ready Tal?" I called from downstairs.

"You look extremely sexy," Patrick said from the couch, I don't see how I looked sexy because I felt like a whale. I wore a gray sundress that stopped right above my knees and I had my hair curled.

"You are only saying that because your obligated to because you love me," I smiled down looking in my purse, pulling out the sunglasses and putting them on my face.

"I'm coming!" She came barreling down the stairs in a blue floral shirt and green cargo capri's.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes momma, I'm going to wait by the car and you need to hurry up," she opened the front door.

"Fine then, don't give your dad a good bye hug," Patrick called and Talula came back inside and kissed his cheek before going back out the door.

"She's excited I think," I laughed and went and pecked Patrick on the lips.

"You have fun while I sit here and watch the race," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you can come if you wanted, you would have to play all the games Katie set up," I raised my eyebrow then laughed as he shook his head.

"Bye, love you," I headed out the door and got into the car where Tal was already buckled up in the back seat.

"Can we listen to Taylor Swift?" She spoke up from the backseat.

"We always listen to Taylor swift doll, can we listen to something else?" I asked and she pulled her puppy dog eyes out.

"Please momma," she puckered her lip out a little.

"Fine," I giggled a little and put in the Taylor Swift CD that has been on repeat every since we got it. I parked the car and we got out, going into the Starbucks. I ordered a coffee and Talula didn't want anything so we left after I got my coffee. There was paparazzi standing outside, waiting for us.

"Hi Ellen, how's the baby?" One of the guys asked and we both just ignored them as we got to the car.

"Momma, will they ever leave us alone?" She asked, staring out the window as we passed them.

"I don't think so doll, but you just have to learn to ignore them," I smiled back at her and she just sighed. I sometimes feel so bad for her and I think about the things this baby will go through. He will have to deal with all the pictures and paparazzi because I'm famous.

We drove over to Katie's house where she was hosting the baby shower, singing along to Taylor swift. We pulled up and there was about five or six cars parked outside her house. We both got out and I held her hand as we walked to the gate and her security guy let us in, Katie met me at the door.

"About time you got here," Katie laughed as she walked us to the backyard where everything was set up. Sandra, Kate, Chyler, Rebecca, and a few other people were there along with some of my friends.

"The main guests have arrived!" I laughed as I held my stomach with one hand and Tal held onto my hand for dear life. There wasn't any other kids her age there, only Chyler's baby and a few of my friends babies.

"It's so great to see you," Kate came over and hugged me.

"It's so great to see you too, how's everything going?" We walked over and I sat in the chair at the large table everyone was sitting. Katie had large umbrella shades since it was July and extremely hot outside. There was a lot of cute baby items, the main colors consist of blue and gray.

"It's going good, things with Alex and I are going pretty great," she said sipping on the water she had.

"I'm so glad you could make it," I smiled genuinely. Kate and I were never extremely close but we talked a lot on set. I talked to a few other people before Katie brought out a huge cake the was shaped as a pregnant belly.

"It's so cute," I smiled and walked over to the table with all the food. Talula was basically attached to my hip.

"Momma, I'm hungry," Talula looked up innocently at me. I got some fruit on a plate, along with a few other food items she set out and handed it to Talula.

"There doll, go sit back down where I was sitting," I told her and she walked to sit down where we were just sitting. I looked around at the different tables set out, one said 'Guess mom's waist size' and it had a tape measure on the table alone with blue sticky notes for guesses.

"Hey, you came?" I smiled as Sandra came over to me.

"Well yeah, I may not want kids but that doesn't mean I won't love this little munchkin," she laughed.

"You are so much like Cristina," I couldn't help but laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, have you and Dempsey picked a name yet?"

"We have it narrowed down, we haven't completely decided yet," I lied. I didn't know if he wanted to tell everyone the name yet. We talked a bit before Katie said it was time for one of the games.

"This one is called 'Guess Mommy's Belly Size'" Katie then explained how it worked, everyone placed their guess on a board, all ranging from 30 inches to 50 inches. I couldn't help but laugh at all the guesses, I never really thought of measuring my waist line before.

After everyone finished guessing, it was time to see how big I really was. To my surprise, I was 42 inches exactly which seemed extremely big to me.

"And it looks like the winner is Chyler!" Katie laughed as she grabbed the blue sticky note from the board.

"Oh that isn't fair! She's had a baby and she knows how big one is!" Sandra joked, causing all of us to laugh.

"Hey now, I was pretty small with my first and I never measure my stomach. Pure luck and good guessing," Chyler winked as she took the prize which was a bag of candy and a Starbucks gift card.

We all sat around and laughed for a bit before everyone decided it was time to cut the cake. Katie was the one to cut it, she handed everyone a slice of it. Talula played with the other kids while us adults talked about everything else.

"Momma, when are we going to open the presents for the baby?" Talula came over and asked curiously.

"You have to go ask Ms. Katie," I watched as she asked Katie.

"I guess its gift time?" Katie said, walking over and picking up all the bags, along with the help of the kids as they sat them at the main table.

"Tal, want to help me?" I asked and she nodded excitingly. As we opened the gifts, each one we both thanked the person.

The first few gifts where the usual pack of diapers along with one or two cute outfits and baby products. I got to the one from Chyler which I knew was going to be helpful since she had two babies before.

"Nipple cream?" I questioned as I held up the tube an couldn't help but snicker.

"You are going to need that, probably more than that too," she said in a serious voice. She also put in there a few onesies, some mitten-like things that would help him from scratching his face, and some ointment for his skin.

The rest of the gifts where all the same; diapers, wipes, baby clothing, tiny socks, a couple of soft blankets that would match the room theme, and many gift cards to babies-r-us.

"Thank you all for these gifts, it is so nice of all of you to do this. Thank you Katie for hosting this and everyone for the advice and thank you all for coming," I smiled, people began saying their goodbyes and leaving. Soon it was only Chyler, Katie, Sandra, and me there as we were all helping clean up.

"You guys know you didn't have to stay and help clean up," Katie said as she started folding up the chairs.

"That doesn't mean we weren't going to, you hosted the party and its only fair I help clean up," I said as I packed the little bit of food that was left over into containers for her.

"And besides, Noah likes playing with Talula and Sandra," Chyler laughed as she saw Sandra playing with the kids.

"That is a sight to see," I laughed along with her. As we finished cleaning up, Sandra decided it was time to leave. I got everything packed in the car as I said goodbye to Katie and Chyler.

"Momma, that was fun," Talula smile happily as she looked out the window.

"Yes it was, now when we get home you have to help me get everything out," I reminded her.

"I know, how much longer until I get to meet my brother?" She asked curiously.

"About two or three months, just a little while longer," I sighed, I was glad that soon I would be meeting my little boy but also scared of how he is going to be like.


	28. Baby Shopping

Patrick POV

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, taking another bite of my breakfast burrito.

"Momma said we can go shopping for the baby to get him some clothes and new stuff," Talula said from the floor where she was playing with Tino.

"Oh she did?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She did, now momma is going to get dressed," Mer stood up, pecking my lips and going up the stairs.

"Tal, you should go get dressed too," I took a sip of coffee.

"Mkay," she then took off upstairs also. I put the dishes away from the dishwasher before replacing them with dirty ounces from breakfast. I put a little bit of food on Tino's bowl before I went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Hey babe, khaki or black shorts?" I called from the closet.

"Black," she replied from the bathroom. I changed from my pajama pants and shirt to a casual black shorts and Dempsey Racing shirt. I went to the bathroom where Ellen was trying to fix her hair.

"Babe, you look sexy," I smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm a whale and I'm only going to get bigger," she groaned, pulling away from me.

"You are not a whale, you are carrying our little racer," I smiled as I ran the little bit of gel through my hair.

"What if he doesn't want to race?" Ellen asked, her eyebrows arched that just made me want to grab her and kiss her.

"Well he can do whatever he wants, maybe he wants to be an astronaut or a cowboy," I said, earning a questioned glare from Ellen.

"A cowboy?" She said, a slight giggle to her voice, "Maybe he can be a clown too."

"There is nothing wrong with being a clown!" I said trying to sound offended but ended up letting out a laugh which caused Ellen to giggle.

"Daddy, momma, I'm readyyyyy!" She called out, holding out the Y as she ran into our room. She had her Big Sister shirt on with white shorts.

"You look cute baby girl, do you want me to do your hair?" Ellen asked, I saw Talula's eyes light up.

"Yes please!" Talula smiled, going to sit climb on the empty space of the counter in the bathroom.

"How do you want it?" Ellen asked. I watched as Ellen did Talula's hair, watching both of them giggling and smile.

"I am going to wait in the car," I said, placing a kiss on Ellen's cheek before grabbing my wallet, glasses, and keys and going downstairs.

Ten minutes pass before Ellen and Talula come out the door, both girls happy and giggling.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I question as they get into the car.

"Nothing daddy, you wouldn't understand," Talula said from the backseat.

"Oh, ok," I glance at Ellen, she smiles and shrugs. I roll my eyes before backing out of the driveway and drive to the mall. We reached the mall as paparazzi was standing out waiting on us.

"Glasses on babe," I handed her and Tal glasses, getting out first and going over to the passenger side, helping Ellen out of the car.

"How are you Ellen?" One of the paparazzi guys said.

"Good," she offered them a smile, Talula climbed out of the car, grabbing each of our hands as we walked toward the door.

"Is the baby boy or girl?" One of the other guys said and we just ignored them as we got in the store.

"Why didn't you tell them I'm getting a brother?" Talula asked, skipping between me and Ellen.

"Well because we want to keep some parts of our life secret," Ellen answered.

"Which store do we wanna go to first?" I asked, looking at the directory.

"Look for a baby clothing store," Ellen answered, she was looking through her phone. I found one and we walked into it. We searched around a little bit, picking out a few outfits.

"Aw this is so adorable," Ellen giggled, holding up blue button-up shirt.

"We are getting that so me and him can match," I smiled, taking the shirt. We picked out a few normal outfits and some sleepers.

"Momma, can we get this one?" Talula said, holding up a gray onesie with a monster on the front of it.

"Yes doll," Ellen smiled and Talula handed it to me. We checked out after we searched the whole shop.

"Is this all?" The cashier asked, she was a girl in her early twenties.

"Yes please," Ellen asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Aren't you Patrick Dempsey?" The cashier asked and I laughed.

"Yes I am," I took my glasses off for a second and her face was shocked.

"And you must be Ellen Pompeo! Oh my god I love Grey's Anatomy," the girl said excited.

"Well thank you," Ellen and I both said.

"Momma, can we get these too! Please," Talula came up to Ellen with a white sleeper with a bunch of random items on it. She stopped begging me for stuff and instead it was Ellen.

"Sure sweetie," Ellen smiled, taking the sleeper and handing it to the woman.

"Congratulations by the way, so it's a boy?" The cashier said, ringing up the last item.

"Yes, and do you mind just keeping it between us?" Ellen asked the lady and she nodded.

"Of course, anything else today?" The cashier asked and we both shook our head. I paid for everything and took the two bags from the cashier. We walked around the mall for a bit, stopping by a Starbucks and grabbing Ellen a smoothie, me a coffee, and Talula insisted on a hot chocolate.

"Where to now?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I don't know, I guess just looking around," she shrugged. We walked around a bit, going into random stores and getting little items and such. I walked by and saw a yellow, soap box derby car in one of the windows of a store.

"Baby, we have got to get this!" I stopped and pointed to the car like a little kid.

"That is so adorable! He can be a racer just like his daddy," she smiled, walking into the store as I followed. We bought the yellow car, along with a few car toys for when he gets older. We had the car shipped to the house so we don't have to carry it around the mall.

"Is there anything else we need for the little man?" I asked as we exited the store.

"We need a bouncer, some kind of wrap thing that he can sit in on our chest so we don't have to carry him, one of those jumper things that helps with jumping," she continued to list off things as we walked toward the baby furniture store. We finished shopping, crossing everything off the list Ellen made.

"So is this everything now?" I asked as we walked out of the store, my hands filled with bags and that didn't even include the things we are having shipped to the house.

"Sorry babe, but I just want to be completely ready," Ellen had her eyes looking at me innocently, I could never be mad at her.

"Momma, can we go get pizza?" Talula asked, releasing my hand and going over to Ellen's.

"Sure baby," Ellen said, grabbing my hand and giving me the 'Please' eyes.

"Where do you want to get pizza at?" I asked.

"Home, duh," she said, bobbing her head. I glanced at Ellen, Talula had began to get her sassy attitude which I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"You want to make a pizza?" I asked and she nodded.

"How about we make a pizza next weekend and we just order pizza?" I asked, she poked her bottom lip out.

"But daddy," Talula said in her whiny voice.

"Hey Tal, if we get to order a pizza, you can pick a movie we will watch while we eat," Ellen said, trying to bargain with her.

"Hmm, ok," Talula said with a smile, holding on to Ellen's hand. I watched as Talula pointed out all the cute stuff in the store windows, I could watch them all day like this.

Ellen said her feet hurt so we then left the store, stopping by the pizza shop and getting a pizza.

"What movie do you want to see Tal?" I asked, glancing in the back seat before returning my gaze to the road.

"UP!" She sounded excited as she said it.

"Alright," I smiled, looking over at Ellen for confirmation. She returned a smile and I put my hand on her thigh. We finally got to the house, Ellen carried the pizza and I got all the bags from the mall inside.

"I think we got too much," I said breathlessly as I came into the kitchen. Ellen had already taken a bite of pizza as she got the plates out.

"You can never be too prepared," She smirked, she had pizza sauce on the corners of her mouth.

"You have something right there," I pointed out the pizza sauce.

"Where?" She looked confused at me.

"Here let me get it," I smirked, walking over to her and leaned in, kissing her and removing the sauce from her lips. I felt her giggle as I continued to kiss her, forgetting Talula could walk in at any time.

"Ew, get a room," Talula squealed as she came into the kitchen. I pulled away, turning to look at Talula.

"Sorry Tal," I smiled, watching as Ellen's cheeks turned pink as she placed a piece of pizza on a plate and handing it to Talula.

"Don't do that," she whispered in my ear as she walked past me.

"I can't resist," I followed after her to the sink, placing a kiss on her neck before taking three slices of pizza on the plate and going to the living room. Talula followed me, putting her plate down and turning on the movie while Ellen and I got situated. Ellen sat next to me, leaning against me as Talula sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Halfway through the movie, everyone had moved. I laid out on the empty space, Talula had moved to Ellen's side which caused her to pull Talula closer to her. I heard a slight snore coming from one of the two, both had their eyes closed so I could tell which one was actually asleep. It felt peaceful, also very strange that this could be one of the last times we get to do this before we have another one added to our growing family.


	29. Nursery

Ellen POV

"Ready to get this done?" I asked and Talula nodded. We walk into the nursery were some things have already laid out. The only thing really needing to do is organize a bunch of stuff and put together the crib and the extra dresser we bought for the closet to put onesies and things in.

"What is there to do momma?" She asked.

"Well you have a special job. You see all these clothes in these bags?" I pointed to all the bags sitting in the middle of the room.

"Well you have to sort through them in piles. Put the ones that say newborn in one pile, the ones that say 0-3 months in another pile then if it say anything else just put it to the side so we can hang them up," I say and she nods. She sits in the middle of the floor where a gray and white striped rug is and starts grabbing bags.

"Momma, what do I do with bags that have other things besides clothes?" She holds up a bag that has a pack of pacifiers, some lotion, and baby powder that someone got for my baby shower.

"Just sit them to the side, I'll get them in a second," I say back. Patrick comes in with a power drill.

"Ok, where is the crib going?" He stands in the middle of the room.

"Up against that wall, then you need to put together the dresser and hang up the pictures," I point around where everything will be put. He starts taking the pieces out of the box and starts putting the crib together. Talula hums while she is sorting out clothes, pointing out which ones are the cutest. I grab the two yellow bins from the middle shelf on the changing cart, putting them on top as I fill them with newborn diapers and size 1 diapers. I put the ointments, lotions, cremes, and wipes in the second bin and place them back.

"You put that crib together fast," I say as Patrick is almost done putting together the crib.

"What can I say, natural handyman," Patrick clicks the power button on the drill as he says that and both Tal and I laugh.

"Alright handyman, can you go grab the white chair from the guest room and sit it in the corner," I pointed to the empty corner on the left side of the room. He puts the drill down on the changing table and leaves the room.

"So Tal, what shall we do now?" I asked, seeing that she is almost sorted through the large pile of clothes.

"Can we make the bed pretty?" she looks up at me for approval, I nod.

"Go grab the pillows and stuff from the hall closet," I instruct and she whips out of the room, Patrick walks in with the chair and sits it down where I asked him too.

"Here?" he questions, breathing a little heavy.

"Perfect," I smile leaning up and placing a quick peck on his lips before Talula walks in with her arms full of sheets and things. I grab the light gray sheet from her and place it around the matress. She stands on her tippy toes as she tries to put the white and gray striped decorative pillow against the back of the crib. She then puts a yellow square one in front of that one along with a stuffed elephant.

"There," she smiles proudly.

"It looks great, now you can go play and stuff while me and daddy put together the dresser then you can come back and help us finish," I say and she walks out of the room proudly.

"You are going to help me put together the dresser?" he questions, knowing what I really mean.

"Of course not but I can't do this with her in here," I say, grabbing him and pulling him against me for a rough kiss.

"In here?" he questions, pulling his lips from mine.

"No stupid, but that doesn't mean we can't have a good old fashioned make-out session before you start putting that thing together," I smirk, he lets out a small laugh before pushing his lips against mine again.

After five minutes, I pull away. I can still taste him against my lips and notice the goofy grin on his face.

"Now you can do that while I **start** hanging these clothes up," I smle, pulling away from his grip. He stands for a second before starting to unbox the large white pieces of wood that will soon form a dresser. The stupid grin he has on his face makes me want to mount him right here but I can so I just grab a handfull of wooden hangers and start putting the clothes he won't wear for a while on them.

He finishes the dresser just as I fold the last piece of clothing to go into the dresser. He moves the large dresser into the closet, I watch as the sweat drips from his forehead.

"There, now I will go get the small dresser thing that you want right there and then I have to go downstairs, the baseball game is about to come on," he says as he leaves the room. I just roll my eyes, grabbing the large stacks of newborn clothing and putting them into the top drawer, then put the 0-3 month in the drawer next to that one. He comes in with the large stand like thing and puts it beside the white chair. *see white stand thing in the picture to the left*

"Thank you," I smile, kissing him once more.

"Anything for my favorite woman in the whole world," he says charmingly, I just roll my eyes.

"Tell Talula she can come help me if she wants," I say as he leaves the room again. I grab the box that is labeled 'books' and put it on the large stand. I open the thing as Talula comes in, she stands beside me.

"What do you need help with momma?" she asks innocently.

"Can you help me put these books inside here?" I ask and she nods, opening the drawer. She starts putting the books inside the thing, commenting on which are her favorites.

"You are going to be such a big helper when your brother comes," I admire as she coos all over the clothes.

"Uh huh, When he gets bigger, can I have a little sister?" She asked innocently, looking up from what she is doing.

I stop and think for a second, trying to put it nicely that I am not ready to start thinking about more yet.

"Maybe, depends on how good of a baby your brother is," I watch as she stands up and comes over to my stomach.

"Here that brother? You have to be good to momma so we can have us a little sister," she whispers to the baby bump as the baby starts kicking.

"He agrees with you," I smile down at her, earnings huge grin from her and she returns to setting up the room. We continued to finish up the room, it completely finished after a few hours.

"What time is my mom coming to pick me up?" Talula asked, I looked down at my watch.

"In about two hours," I answered, her face turned a little sad.

"Momma, why do I have to leave?" She asked innocently, my heart broke a little.

"Because you have to spend time with your mom, she loves you and wants you to be with her," I sat down in the large chair in the corner, Talula came and sat on the little bit of lap I had left.

"But my friend's parents aren't together and she lives with her daddy all the time except on the weekends," she whined.

"Why don't you want to live with your mom?" I asked curiously, she had never really enjoyed spending time with her mother the past few months. Talula just shrugged and looked down at her lap.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything," I said, placing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Mommy's boyfriend is mean, he gets upset when mommy spends time with me instead of him," she said in a silent whisper, anger poured over me. I couldn't imagine anyone who would let anyone do that to their child.

"Does he ever hit you?" I quickly asked, she shook her head no and a slight relief came over me.

"Ok, well don't worry sweetie, I will take care of everything. You go play and I'll go down and fix some dinner before your mom comes to pick you up," I said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. She hopped off my lap and went to her room and I managed to climb down the stairs without stomping. My blood boiled, I couldn't stand the thought of anyone treating Talula like that.

"Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?" I said in a normal voice, I didn't want to say anything while Talula was here.

"Um, just fix whatever you want. By the way, Jill called and she said her fashion show or whatever is delayed so she asked if Talula could stay until she gets back," he called from the couch. I felt relieved that Talula didn't have to go over there today.

"Ok," I simply said, going to the pantry. My mind raced as I worked on dinner, not even having to remember the simple recipe for homemade meatballs and pasta. I kept thinking about weather I should suggest to Patrick that we should go for full custody or just let him come up with it on his own.

An hour later and dinner was ready, everyone was around the dinner table. Talula and Patrick talked about what Talula wanted to do for fall activities instead of horseback racing and my mind still racing.

"Honey, are you alright? You look preoccupied?" Patrick asked, taking a bite of his pasta covered in tomato sauce.

"Yeah, just thinking about the baby and stuff," I lied, trying to pass a smile off.

"Hey Tal, tomorrow, since you aren't going to your moms, we can go out and have a daddy-daughter day," Patrick suggested, Talula gladly accepted. Dinner went by quick, Patrick cleaned the dishes as I went upstairs. The baby was going crazy as soon as I sat down on the bed.

"Look little man, you have to stop that," I whispered, letting one hand rub slightly on my bump while the other reached out and grabbed the book I've been reading from the nightstand. I tried reading to calm him down, nothing worked.

"Whatcha reading?" Patrick came into our room, I was laying on the bed the bed with a book on my stomach and rubbing my hand on my stomach, trying to calm the baby.

"I'm trying to read to the baby but someone is not having it," I groaned and lifted my shirt above the belly. He got closer and sat next to me on the bed. We watched as the baby pushed his way outward.

"He's ready to get out," he laughed as he moved closer to me, putting his hand on my stomach also.

"Well he still has to cook a little while longer," I smiled, rubbing where the baby's foot was poking out.

"Alright, well you have got to be nice to your mom," he got down close to my belly and rubbed it as he was talking to the baby.

"Keep talking, he likes your voice," I smiled as my stomach began to calm down from all the movement. He started to tell him a story from his childhood and the baby didn't move as much.

"Did it work?" He glanced up at me.

"You are a miracle worker," I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. I slipped my tongue past his lips and he soon pulled away.

"Honey I got something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I questioned him, he sounded serious.

"I know we had a name picked out and everything but I was thinking, maybe we can name him William, after my father. He meant so much to me and encouraged me to follow my dreams and I owe him at least that," He said and I hit his arm.

"What was that for!" He questioned, rubbing his arm.

"Because, you couldn't suggest that before? It's perfect! I was thinking, maybe his middle name could be Joseph after my dad?" I asked, Patrick smiled.

"William Joseph Dempsey, I like it," he smiled, kissing me again.

"Listen, I got to talk to you about something too," I said as I pulled away from him.

"What is it?" He sat back a little.

"Ok I was talking to Tal earlier and she talked about how she wanted to live with us because Joey was mean," I said in one breath, his eyes got dark and he looked angry.

"Did he hurt her because I swear to god..."

"No Patrick, I just don't think she likes being there anymore," I sighed, hating the words coming out of my mouth. I never got to be around my mom and I hate the thought of taking a little girl away from her mom.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Jill would flip if I asked her if Talula could live here permanently," Patrick sighed.

"Look, I am not saying we deal with this right now, we are going to have a baby really soon and we don't need to stress about it, I hate seeing Talula sad but also don't want to take her away from her mom," I let out a sigh, Patrick's gaze turned to mine.

"I know, listen you need to not worry about this," he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Ok, well we better go tuck Talula in," I said, standing up off the bed. I didn't have any idea what to do, times like this was when I really needed my dad.

* * *

Author's Note; Ok so I was dead set on Zachary but then I was looking and saw how important both Ellen and Patrick's dad were to them so I decided to name the baby after both of them.


	30. Welcome Baby Boy

Ellen POV

"Patrick!" I gasp as another contraction hit. I squeezed the gran handle with my right hand and the cneter console with my left and shift positions.

"I am sorry Ellie, I am going as fast as I can," he said, speeding up on the highway. It was 4am and barely anyone was on the road which was a connivence.

"Go faster," I growlled. These contractions were coming stronger and I did not want to have this baby in the car. We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. We got out and he grabbed a wheelchair from out front and wheeled it over for me.

"Hi, my fiancée is in labor and we called," he said frantically to the lady sitting at the front office.

"Ah yes, Mr and Mrs Demspey? Just head on up to Labor and Delivery and they will take you from there," he nodded and wheeled me up to the third floor where Labor and Delivery was, a short blonde woman came out and met us and took us to a room.

"Do you know how far apart your contractions are Mrs Dempsey?" I wanted to correct her but I didn't care at this point.

"About three minutes," I answered back as we finally got to the room.

"Ok, there is a gown in there that you should change into and then we will get someone to come by and hook you up to the machines.

"Thanks," I smiled and Patrick closed the door.

"Need help baby?" He asked cautiously.

"Please help me take this stupid shirt off," I lifted the shirt barely and tried to pull it off before he came over to help me. We got me situated in bed as the nurse came along with another nurse. One of the nurses was an older lady and the younger one looked just out of college.

"Hi I am Cathy and this is Natalie, Natalie will be assisting me today, does it bother you at all?" The older nurse asked sweetly.

"Not at all," I cringed as another contraction came. Patrick was getting things situated and almost in full blown panic mode.

"Ellen did we get all the bags?" He looked around the room.

"Honey, we had two bags now sit down please, you're making me nervous," I smiled at him and he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry sweetie, just want everything to be right and here," he apologized and I just nodded. Thirty minutes passed after the nurses came in and put the heart monitors on my stomach to track the baby. The doctor came in and check my blood pressure and everything, watching the baby's heartbeat and contractions.

"How's the pain Mrs Pompeo?" The doctor asked nicely.

"High," I groaned as another contraction hit.

"Would you like me to get you some pain medicine?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No medicine, this baby is coming out natural and I want to be able to completely witness it, pain and all," I breathed as the contraction stopped.

"Ok, well I am going to check you, just to see how well we are progressing," she said, taking a glove and putting it on her hand. I let my breath go as the contraction stopped, she checked my dilation.

"Progressing nicely, about 6 and a half centimeters, only a little more to go," she offered a smile and took the glove off before leaving the room.

"Patrick, come here and rub my back," I cringed as a sharp pain went through my lower back.

"Where at baby?" He asked, coming over as I asked him. I showed him and he rubbed the spot perfectly.

"God I love you," I said, letting out a light squeal as another contraction came. They got harder and I got really close to asking for an epidural but I kept strong, I want to be able to feel what it was like to have a baby and not just numb the pain.

"I love you too," he whispered in my ear as he continued to press in the right spots.

6am came around fast, his phone started going off just as I got comfortable.

"I'm sorry babe, I got to take this," he said as he got up and went outside. I didn't care who he was on the phone with but all I know was I wanted him in here again. It seemed like forever before he came back in, standing near the door.

"Someone is here to see you," Patrick said, before I could give him a look he opened the door.

"Tommy!" I smiled as my little brother came in with his wife, she was holding a small bear and he had a gift bag.

"Hey Els, just thought I would stop by and see my sister before she had my nephew," he said, coming over and hugging me as he sat the gift bag on the table.

"Hey Christy, it's nice seeing you," I smiled slightly at his wife and she smiled back.

"So what are you doing here so early?" I asked then held my finger up before he got to answer as a contraction hit.

"She doesn't like to be spoken to when she's have a contraction," Patrick said in a whisper. After a minute it was over and I nodded at Tommy.

"Ok well I have to drop Christy off at work and we just wanted to stop by real quick," he said. I nodded and we talked for a few minutes before they had to go and Patrick resumed his position behind me and rubbing my back.

"This baby is stubborn like you," I groaned at Patrick, he just accepted it with a nod.

Two hours past, the pain just got worse and worse as the doctor came in for the first time since she got here.

"Hi Ellen, how's the pain?" She asked as she washed her hands.

"A 10 when a contraction and 7 when it stops," I breathe deeply, holding in a bit while the doctor gets down and checks my dilation.

"Well looks like you are progressing nicely, you are a loose 7 and I could probably stretch you to a 8," she asked for permission and I gladly told her yes.

"It could be in thirty minutes or still be another hour and a half," the doctor said it to me straight.

"Ok, thanks doc," Patrick tried to stay happy for everyone who came in but I could see how stressed he was.

"Honey calm down," I said to him.

"I know babe, just excited. I should be the one telling you everything is ok," he smirked and I couldn't help but giggle at his attempts to make me laugh.

It seemed like hours before the doctor came in again, the contractions were almost too unbearable to handle but I stuck through it.

"How much longer," I groaned as the doctor came in and she just laughed.

"I don't know, that depends on the baby," she smiled as she put a fresh set of gloves on, checking me again.

"Well you have made it to a 9, I will have some nurses come in here and wheel you to the delivery room.

My heart started racing, this was it and it didn't seem real. I was in pain, it was constant pain like it would never stop. Two male nurses came in, wheeling me down the hall and to a delivery room.

"Ellen I love you so much," Patrick said as we got in the delivery room. The lights were extremely bright and everything seemed sterile. They had Patrick put on scrubs to be safe.

"Ok Ellen, this is it. Are you ready?" my doctor asked, I was more ready now than I ever was. It finally hit me, I was about to be a mother.

"Ellie?" Patrick looked at me, his eyes were a light blue under the delivery room lights as he stared at me.

"I'm ready," I said letting out a deep breath as a contraction hit. I watched as the doctor quickly scrubbed her hands in the sink, everything was moving quickly.

"Ok now Ellen on the next contraction I need you to push," my doctor said, grabbing a towel and willing her hands before placing gloves on.

"Oh my god I don't think I can wait," I felt the pressure and everything around me seemed to stop. I didn't feel anything except the pressure, Patrick held my hand as he was saying something I couldn't understand. He ran his hand over my head, pushing my hair back as he nodded.

"You can do this," he said, the sparkle in his eye and I focused on that.

"Ellen push now," the doctor said and I did as she said, I focused on Patrick and my world felt like it had stopped and it was only me and him in this room.

I felt everything, the pain and uncomfortableness for nine months, it all lead up to this moment. I don't remember much after she told me to push, it seemed like it took hours before I heard the baby cry and felt my own eye fill with tears. I felt the weight of the baby on my chest, I felt whole.

"You did it Ellen," Patrick said with a huge grin spread across his face. He leaned down, kissing my wet forehead before it also went to the baby's head.

"Looks like you have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said under her mask, also commenting on the head full of dark hair.

"He has your hair," I said, looking at the infant on my chest, my son.

"He looks like you," Patrick said, I glanced over at him as he had tears in his eyes as he admired our son.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" One of the nurses asked.

"I would," he smiled, I put my hand on him as Patrick cut the cord. They took him from my chest, assuring me that they were only going to clean him up.

"Oh looks like a big baby," one of the nurses said from the baby station ten feet away.

"8lbs and 7oz, 20in long," the nurse said over the cries coming from the baby. I was completely shocked with how big he is, I looked up at Patrick and he seemed to be shocked too.

This joy I had in me was like nothing I've ever felt, I suddenly love this little human that I only met minutes ago. I felt at ease as the nurse had swaddled him and placed him in my arms.

"Hi baby, I'm your momma," I said, putting my finger in his hand. Patrick looked down at me, the joy in his eyes said everything.

"Do we have a name?" One of the nurses asked as she observed us.

"William," I felt him come to a complete ease as he suddenly felt warm in my arms.

"Baby Will," Patrick smiled again, this time he leaned down and kissed the baby's head.

"Do you want to hold him?" I offered Patrick, he nodded as he took the baby from me. I watched as Patrick held him and talked to him. All the pain and the yelling, the screaming, everything was all worth it. I finally have everything I need, my boys.


	31. Blessed

Patrick POV

"Yes ma, he's completely healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes," I assured my mother.

"How's Ellen? She must be so exhausted," Ma said, sounding sad.

"She's fine, she was up and walking around about two hours after he was born. She's strong," I smiled thinking about her.

"That's great, tell her I said I hope she keeps that strength. She's going to need it," She sighed, I knew she wanted to be here so bad but she wasn't stable enough to travel on a plane yet.

"Listen ma, I'll call you later and send you more pics, love you," I said, hanging up the phone and going back in the room. Sandra, Eric, TR, and Katie came by to see the baby and the room had balloons and some flowers also a teddy bear from Sandra.

"Hey love," I whispered, coming in. Ellen was laying back while the baby was laying against her chest and a blanket was over them. He slept so soundly like that and it was amazing to watch Ellen jump right into parenting, she was a natural.

"Hey, how's your mom?" She whispered.

"Good, she wishes she could be here and she misses you," I sat down on the couch that had been converted to my bed.

"That's great, I'm going to try and get some sleep," she whispered.

"Ok, I think I might too," I closed my eyes and just five minutes later, one of the nurses knocked and came in, causing him to start crying.

"I'm sorry, I just have to come in and check on everything," she apologized.

"It's fine," I said, trying to not sound annoyed. I knew they were doing their job. After she checked everything, she swaddled him and sat him in the bassinet.

"Babe, go back to sleep. You need some sleep and I'll watch the baby to make sure he stays alright," I assured her.

"Your sweet but I am fine," She raised the bed up enough so she is in a sitting up position.

"You need sleep so you can be strong for when we go home tomorrow," I assured her, she was still hesitant before I picked him up and she finally agreed to get some sleep.

I laid him on my chest as I laid back in the reclining chair and turned on the TV, keeping the volume down. It felt wonderful, I loved it when Talula was this small and I could just hold her like this. I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be than right here.

He began to stir and I changed him positions where he was laying in my arms instead of my chest. He made a grunt noise that I had noticed when he was sleeping. I slipped off to sleep with him on my chest.

Two hours past before I woke up to Will fussing against my chest. I assumed he was hungry and I sat up quietly, trying to calm him down a bit while I woke up Ellen.

"Ellen, I think he is hungry," I said in a low voice, she finally opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" She questioned with a yawn.

"He is hungry and my nipples are no use to him," I smiled as I handed him to her. I watched her closely, noticing how she knew exactly what to do and I was completely in awe.

"He's a champion eater," Ellen smiled up at me before returning her gaze to Will who was sucking away.

"Just like his momma," I smiled, going to sit down on the make-shift bed.

"Can you get my phone?" She asked as it started ringing across the room. I nodded, going to pick it up and give it to her. She answered it right away.

I grabbed my phone also, just looking through all the pictures I had taken that were not good at all.

"Hey Mar," Ellen said as she answered her phone, her eyes still glued to the baby.

"I'm going to call Talula," I said, kissing her forehead before stepping out. She knew Ellen had the baby and Jill had sent multiple text saying how Talula wanted to know how he was doing. I dialed Jill's number and she answered after a few rings.

"Hey Jill," I said and immediately I heard Talula in the background.

"Is that daddy? Can I talk to him?" She begged. Jill put the phone on speaker so she can talk to me also.

"Hi sweetie," I said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Hi daddy! How is my brother?" she exclaimed. I was so glad that she loved him so much, she hadn't even yet.

"He's doing good, how's my princess?"

"I'm good. When can I meet him?" She questioned. She had asked that a lot and Ellen said she could come but I still wasn't sure about it.

"You have to wait a few days, when me and Ellen come home from the hospital, I promise I will have your mom come and drop you off so you can get to know your brother," I tried to be as gentle when letting her down.

"But daddy, why can't I come see you and momma today?" She questioned and I could just see Jill cringe when Talula called Ellen mom.

"Your momma is really tired," I tried to explain but she would really know since she was with us when Jill had her baby.

"Ok," she sighed.

"I promise in a few days you can spend as much time with your brother as you want," I had to distract her so she would get even more upset than she was already.

"Ok, well momma probably needs you," Talula got her normal voice again, even if I knew she was upset she couldn't see us today.

"I love you princess," I said before I hung up. I felt terrible, Talula should be able to come and see us but Ellen wants to wait until she is home for Talula to come see us.

I walked back into the room, Ellen had the baby laying against her chest, her eyes opened slightly as I came in and she closed them again.

"What did Tal say?" She asked, patting the baby's back slightly as she continued to keep her eyes closed. She looked completely beautiful, her body still had the glow to it, maybe it was motherhood that made her look different but she didn't.

"Oh nothing, she's excited to meet Will," I smiled, going to sit down. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and the sleeping baby in her arms, my son.

"Why are you staring at me," she said, looking over at me. Curiosity and happiness gleamed in her eyes.

"I'm not staring at you," I lied, a smile spread across my face as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Liar, no lying around the baby," she kissed the top of Will's head before returning her gaze to me.

"Sorry babe, it's just you look so beautiful and I'm just so blessed," I realized at that moment that I had everything that I had ever wanted in my life. An amazing woman, a gorgeous daughter, a handsome son, and an amazing career that I love.

"You, come here," she grinned, motioning for me to come over to her. I stood up and went over to her bed, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down next to her.

"I am the one who is blessed," she whispered before her lips brushed mine slightly.

"I love you," I smiled and laid down next to her, putting my arm across her and William.

"I love you both,"she smiled, I watched as she closed her eyes again. It was only a few minutes before her breathing steadied. I couldn't help but smile as I felt myself drifting off.


	32. Welcome Home Baby

Ellen POV

"Ellie, you sure you got that?" Patrick asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes Patrick, I can put clothes on my own baby," I snapped back at him, William was being fussy as I tried to button the onesie.

"Sorry babe," he said with a sigh and I suddenly felt bad for snapping at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you are trying to help but I got this," I replied as I finished buttoning the onesie. I sat him in the car-seat, him still being fussy.

"I don't think he likes it," Patrick notes as the baby gets even angrier.

"Yeah well he has to get use to it," I yawned slightly, all the missed sleep hours have caught up to me. I put a yellow monkey blanket from the diaper bag over him to try and calm him down.

"Want me to hit the call button?" Patrick asked, I nodded in response checking to see if I got everything. I was more than ready to get out of here.

He called the nurse, she came in with a wheelchair as it was policy that the mother had to be wheeled out.

"You ready?" He asked again, I nodded as I sat down in the wheelchair. I sat my bag in my lap and Patrick carried the baby as we made our way out to the car. The nurse wished us good luck as we got situated in the car. I sat in the back along with the baby and Patrick drove. The drive home was quick, Will stopped crying halfway through the short trip and fell asleep.

"Are you sure you are still ok with Talula coming over this week?" Patrick asked as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Yes Patrick, I know she will be ok and might even be a little bit of help," I let out a sigh as I watched William sleep. He looked precious and such an angel when he was sleeping.

"Ok," he said as we pulled into the driveway. I grabbed the bag from the car and made my way to the front door, Patrick carried the car seat and suitcase. I opened the door, Patrick followed behind me with the baby in his carrier. I sat the bag down on the floor, Patrick sat the car seat down on the ground near the couch.

"Home sweet home," Patrick said letting out a deep breath. He slumped down on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. I went and sat down next to him, leaning against him.

"You should probably get him out of the car seat," I mumbled, my eyelids felt extremely heavy from the lack of sleep.

"He's sleeping, he will be fine," Patrick replied, he turned and his eyes wandered over me. I questioned his gaze as he continued to look at me.

"What are you staring at?" I furrowed my brows, he had a weird smile across his face.

"You are just so beautiful," he continued to smile as he looked at me, I rolled my eyes. There is no possible way I looked beautiful.

"My hair hasn't been washed in two days, I am pretty sure the bags under my eyes have bags, and I probably smell like a hospital," I pointed out, he just shook his head slightly.

"It's not your physical appearance love, it is this glow you have. I can't put it into words, it is just you are so damn beautiful," he sounded astounded as he tried to think. I felt my cheeks fluster slightly, his charm always had a way to make me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"You and your charm, I hope Will inherits the Dempsey charm," I smiled, getting up the strength to kiss him.

"He will," he smirked before his lips met mine. I wanted to yell and scream when I heard William start getting fussy.

"I'll get him," Patrick said pulling away from me slowly. I watched as he pulled the car seat over to the couch, unbuckling William and lifting him out slowly. Patrick held the baby close to his chest, patting his back slightly to try and calm him. Slowly the infant calmed and I watched as Patrick relaxed against the couch, he held on to Will closely.

"I need a shower before Talula comes over," I sighed, sitting up slowly.

"You go, if we need you then I will come get you," he said in a low whisper. I looked at him for confirmation, he just gave me a gentle smile.

Patrick POV

I watched as Ellen made her way to the foyer before disappearing around the corner. William laid quietly against me, his breathing steady and quiet and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just perfect, everything about him was perfect. I slowly stood up, trying to move him only slightly to make sure he doesn't wake.

I slowly laid him in the bouncer, pulling the bouncer to the edge of the couch. He whimpered a second before calming himself. Just as I sat down, my phone started ringing which caused Will to start crying.

"Great," I mumbled to myself, hurrying to grab the phone and answer it along with picking up the baby.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound irritated as I answered the phone.

"Hey Patrick, is this a bad time?" The female voice said over the phone.

"No, it's fine. What do you need Jill," I let out an annoyed sigh, trying to soothe Will as he was being fussy.

"I just wanted to check and make sure it was still ok for Talula to come over. It is totally fine if you and Ellen want to be alone and be settled in with the baby, she can come next week," Jill tried to explain, knowing the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Oh no, no it's ok. Yeah she can still come over. Ellen and I are very excited," I changed his tone when it came to Talula. Not only was I glad to be able to see her and for her to meet her brother, I didn't want her around Jill's boyfriend more than she had to be.

"Ok, we will be there in like thirty minutes," Jill said before hanging up the phone.

I was finally able to calm Will down so I hurried up stairs, holding him against my chest tighter as we climbed each step. I laid him in the co-sleeper on the side of our bed and knocked on the bathroom door, not hearing the water on.

"Ellen?" I questioned cautiously as I walked into the bathroom. Ellen was leaned against the bathroom counter, her eyes closed shut and she looked in pain.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't tell by the way her face was, she looked almost in tears.

"No, I'm hurting," she said lightly, putting her hand against her lower abdomen. She kept her eyes shut as she stood there.

"What's hurt?" I asked, moving closer and putting my hand on her lower back. Her eyes opened and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Where is the baby?" She questioned, noticing the baby wasn't in my arms.

"He is laying in the co-sleeper, he is just right there," I pointed to the crib attached to her side of the bed.

"Oh my god, can you help me go lay down?" She was almost in tears and I quickly nodded. She leaned against me as I helped her to the bed. She climbed into the bed, curling up into a ball.

"Do you want me to call Jill and tell her it's not a good day and to wait until bed week?" I asked, seeing the pain written all over her face.

"No, it's cramping. They will go away in a little while, just get me some ibuprofen and I'll lay here for a little bit," she swallowed hard and I just nodded. I went to the medicine cabinet and got what she asked along with a glass of water. I hated seeing her in any pain and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Here, do you need anything else?" I asked, feeling like I was useless.

"Rub my stomach please, it helps," she looked up at me with the look and I instantly gave in. I laid down on my side of the bed, running my hand across her lower abdomen. Her body seemed to relax the more I rubbed.

After a few minutes, light snores were coming from her body and the baby was also sound asleep. I let out a light sigh, climbing out of the bed. Things had to be straightened up before Jill got here with Talula so that's what I started.

Times passed quickly and the doorbell rang after what seemed like just a few minutes. I quickly hurried down, knowing the more the bell rang the easier it was that the baby was going to wake up.

"Daddy!" Talula exclaimed as I opened the door, "where's my brother?"

"He and Ellen are taking a nap, they are really tired so it's just going to be me and you for a few hours," I watched her expression turn from excitement to sadness quickly.

"Hi Jill," I said politely, her returning with a smile.

"Congratulations, I better get going," she said before saying her goodbye to Talula. I followed the bouncing girl into the living room, she plopped on herself on to the floor where Tino happily bounced over her.

"You got to be extra quiet Tal, we don't want a crying baby," I whispered, hoping that would get her to quiet just a little bit.

"Sorry daddy," she said in a loud whisper. I smiled back, sitting on the couch. Talula played happily with Tino, occasionally asking me if her brother was awake yet.

"I think we should go check on Ellen," I said after an hour, hoping she would be awake by now. Talula quickly lifted herself from the floor, ready to take off up the stairs.

"Yeah daddy, come on," she grabbed my hang, pulling me up the stairs.

"Remember, we have to be quiet," I reminded her as we stopped in front of the bedroom door. I cracked the door, peaking my head in. Ellen was sitting up on the bed, William laid out in front of her, stretching his legs.

"We have a very eager big sister ready to meet her brother," I said, Talula trying to push her way into the room.

"Let her in, he is just waking up," she smiled sleepily. I opened the door the rest of the way. Talula slowly walked over to the bed, her excitement almost bursting as she tried to keep quiet.

"Talula, this is William," Ellen said proudly, lifting the newborn up from the bed and holding him upright, making sure to support his head.

"Hi Will," Talula looked mesmerized as she stopped right next to the co-sleeper.

"You can get on the bed," Ellen encouraged and Talula slowly climbed on the bed, sitting next to her. I went and sat in front of Ellen, watching Talula's curious eyes as she watched the baby.

"Can I hold him?" She begged, looking up at Ellen with her signature look. Ellen looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Sure, be sure and support his head and hold your arms out like this," she instructed, Talula nodded and held her arms out. Ellen slowly put Will in her arms. Talula adjusted him slightly, I grabbed a pillow and placed it under her elbow and she held him close.

"Hi Will, I'm your big sister," she smiled down at the baby. I glanced at Ellen who was mesmerized by how gentle Talula was with him. Will's eyes looked up curiously at his sister and she just kept a wide smile on her face. After a few minutes, he started to whine a little and Ellen picked him up from her.

"I think he needs a diaper change," Ellen said, still using her soft voice.

"I'll do it, Talula do you want to help me?" I asked and she nodded. I took Will from Ellen and went into his room, Talula following close behind.

"Can you hand me a diaper from the bin and some wipes," I asked and Talula grabbed both. I quickly changed his diaper and he calmed down as I buttoned him onesie up again.

"That was easy," Talula looked confused.

"It looks easy, and I've changed many diapers before Tal," I laughed, picking Will up from the changing table.

"Well duh," she rolled her eyes. We went back to the bedroom where Ellen was no longer in bed and she was walking toward us.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, handing the baby to her.

"Let's go downstairs, I'm starting to get hungry," she said, walking past Talula and I. We follows her down into the kitchen where she sat on one of the bar stools and Talula sat on the one next to her.

"What do you want to eat? Your choice," I added, leaning against the corner.

"Anything quick," she replied, changing her positions. She looked uncomfortable in the chair which didn't seem ok.

"I'll surprise you, you and Tal go into the living room and I'll get you when it's done," I assured her. She was hesitant before I finally got her to go. I grabbed the ingredients, enjoying the giggles coming from the living room. Talula was probably telling her some jokes she learned from her riding lessons and Ellen couldn't stop giggling at the corny jokes. I finished a stir-fry and called them back into the living room. Talula came in with the baby's bouncer and Ellen sat him in the bouncer next to her chair while we all ate.

"Daddy are you sick?" Talula asked with a serious expression on her face.

"No? Why?" I questioned back, going along with the joke as I put a bite of food.

"Because you're looking quite horse," she said as she started giggling half-way through the joke. Me and Ellen both laughed along.

"How about we watch a movie after dinner?" Ellen suggested, nearly finishing her plate.

"Yeah! Can we watch Flicka?" She begs. She had been becoming quite obsessed with horses the last few months.

"Sure," I smiled, trying to hide the fact we had seen that movie at least five times. We all finished eating, Tal eating the fastest out of everyone. I put all the dishes in the dishwasher before joining Ellen and Tal in the living room. I sat down in the corner seat, Ellen situating herself against me with Will in her arms. Talula snuggled into Ellen, watching Will's every move.

Half-way through the movie, little snores came from Ellen as I looked over and all three of them were asleep. I cut the movie off, moving from beside Ellen and picking Talula up to carry her up to her room. I went downstairs to wake Ellen up and was stopped at the doorway to look at the sight. She looked so at peace, Will snuggled against her chest and she was laid out on the couch. I went over, grabbing the blanket from the couch and laying it over half her body, covering just a little bit of Will. I kissed her temple, leaving her to sleep and I quietly went upstairs to bed.


End file.
